Intemporel xTimelessx
by LadyPupute
Summary: Voici la version française de Timeless, écrite par la fabuleuse Cicadaa. Les filles décident de mettre au point un plan pour envoyer Caroline dans le passé et tuer Klaus avant qu'il n'arrive à Mystic Falls. Mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues et Caroline se retrouve coincée dans le passé, et ne pouvant compter que sur Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire prend place entre la saison 2 et 3. Rappelez vous : Klaus, maintenant hybride, est parti avec Stefan, Caroline n'est plus avec Matt mais pas encore avec Tyler. **

**La version originale en anglais se trouve ici s/8055178/1/écrite par la fabuleuse Cicadaa.**

**Je vais essayer de rester aussi proche que possible de la version originale, qui est tout bonnement un véritable plaisir à lire.  
**

**Enjoy !  
**

Caroline entendait les oiseaux piailler joyeusement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle grogna. Sa tête allait la tuer. Foutus oiseaux. Pour quelle raison pouvaient-ils bien être aussi joyeux de toute façon ? Elle se retourna et tendit la main vers son oreiller et sa tête heurta violemment une surface froide et dure.

Elle frotta son front avec sa main et ouvrit les yeux. Une énorme pierre se tenait juste en face d'elle. Elle roula de nouveau sur son dos et regarda autour d'elle. Des arbres gigantesques l'accueillirent, quelques rayons de soleil se faufilant entre les branches. Une nuée d'oiseaux agitèrent leurs ailes et se dispersèrent parmi les arbres.

La respiration de Caroline s'accéléra tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt, assise sur de la mousse et de la terre. Elle resserra sa veste bleue autour d'elle et étudia la situation. Le brouillard dans son esprit se dissipa petit à petit et elle se souvint. Elle se rappela pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait de se réveiller dans une forêt au lieu de dans son lit.

- Bonnie ? appela-t-elle, tout en tournant la tête dans tous les sens frénétiquement. Pas de réponse. Aucun signe de son amie sorcière.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, elle se trouvait chez Bonnie, juste après minuit à Mystic Falls.

- Ok, nous avons un objet appartenant à Klaus et les dagues, énuméra Bonnie en étalant tout par terre devant les jeunes filles. Elena, Caroline et Bonnie étaient assises en cercle sur le sol du salon de Bonnie, à la lueur de bougies blanches dispersées autour d'elles.

- Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de quelque chose appartenant à Klaus ? demanda Elena.

La plupart de ce genre de sort requiert un objet personnel, expliqua Bonnie, et on va utiliser cet objet comme un marqueur. Quelque chose venant de la période temporelle que nous essayons d'atteindre.

Caroline avait pris un risque un certain un peu plus tôt lorsqu'elle s'était introduit dans les appartements de Klaus pour lui voler quelque chose. Mais il était évident qu'il fallait que ce soit elle. Elena ou Bonnie aurait rapidement été tuées si elles avaient été prises et elles n'avaient parlé à aucun des garçons de leur plan. Damon semblait craquer sous la pression et Stefan était… eh bien Stefan était avec Klaus maintenant. Il était vraiment temps pour les jeunes femmes de s'y mettre à leur tour et d'arranger les choses.

Caroline entortillait une chaine dans sa main, où un petit pendentif en forme de cœur y était suspendu. C'était l'un de ces colliers que Klaus portait tout le temps. Elle tendit la main vers son propre coup et effleura distraitement son propre collier. Celui de Klaus lui rappelait presque le sien : elle aussi avait un pendentif en forme de cœur semblable à celui-ci, mais avec ses initiales gravées au dos. Son père lui avait donné pour ses 14 ans.

Elle retourna le collier de Klaus. Rien, à l'exception du métal lisse. Bonnie lui avait recommandé de trouver quelque chose de vieux et celui-ci avait l'air _très_ vieux. Antique même. On pouvait distinguer des griffures sur la surface des taches de sang même, si on y regardait d'assez près. Caroline se demanda quand et d'où venait ce collier et pourquoi Klaus l'avait gardé aussi longtemps.

Bonnie s'éclaircit la gorge, ramenant Caroline à l'instant présent. Elle posa la chaine au milieu de leur cercle, entouré par d'autres bougies et herbes.

- Ok, donc je vais commencer à psalmodier et ensuite à mon signal, on touche l'objet, ce qui devrait nous transporter en arrière dans cette période temporelle, là où Klaus se trouvait à l'époque, expliqua Bonnie.

- Comment est-ce que vous allez tuer Klaus une fois que vous serez là bas ? demanda Elena.

- C'est pour ça que elles sont là, dit Caroline en ouvrant la fermeture de sa botte, ce qui révéla l'une de ces dagues spéciales qui mettaient les Originaux dans leur petit coma. Bonnie en a créé d'autres. On ne peut pas le tuer, mais on peut le mettre hors d'état de nuire et cacher son corps là où personne ne le trouvera jamais.

- Attends, attends. Si Caroline l'utilise, ça ne va pas la tuer ? interrogea Elena en ramassant l'une des dagues.

- Oh, Elena, essaye de suivre, taquina Caroline. Notre Bonnie a utilisé ses supers pouvoirs pour supprimer ce petit obstacle. Je peux poignarder autant d'originaux que je veux, et je m'en sortirai très bien.

Elena fronça le nez face à la diatribe de Caroline et les filles joignirent les mains. C'était ça le plan. Retourner dans le passé et tuer Klaus bien avant qu'il ait l'occasion de devenir invincible. L'empêchant de même jamais venir à Mystic Falls, l'empêchant de tuer Jenna, ou d'emporter Stefan et bousiller leur vie à tous. S'il mourrait dans le passé, il ne ruinerait pas leur vie dans l'avenir.

- Prêtes ? demanda Bonnie. Elles acquiescèrent et elle commença l'incantation.

Caroline se souvenait de la présence de la magie autour d'elles, l'électricité dans l'air tandis que les flammes s'allongèrent et que le sort commençait à prendre vie. Une espèce de bruit retentissant résonna dans sa tête quand le sort s'accentua. Elle réussi à peine à entendre Bonnie quand celle-ci donna le signal. La main de Caroline s'était envolée vers le collier de Klaus. Le métal du pendentif lui brula la chair mais elle tint bon. Elle sentit quelque chose la tirer au niveau du nombril et ses os se tordirent. Soudain, elle se retrouva en train de tomber, un martellement dans sa tête et une sonnerie dans les oreilles. Elle ne pouvait plus distinguer le dessus du dessous, complètement désorientée.

Puis tout devint noir.

Et elle se réveilla ici. Dans la forêt. Avec les oiseaux qui chantaient.

Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Bonnie ? Elle était censée venir avec elle et Elena rester. C'était ça le plan. Elle vérifia sa botte, s'assurant que la dague était toujours en place. Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant le métal froid contre ses doigts.

Elle se leva et brossa les feuilles de son pantalon et ses cheveux. Maintenant, découvrir où elle était et trouver Klaus. Et aussi, _quand_ elle était. Une branche craqua derrière elle et elle se retourna, écartant les jambes dans une position de combat. Sa mâchoire tomba un petit peu quand elle vit qui se trouvait derrière elle. C'était Klaus. _Eh bien c'était plutôt facile_, pensa-t-elle.

- Bien, bien, qu'avons-nous là ? dit Klaus, décrivant des cercles autour d'elle, tel un prédateur.

Caroline le regarda attentivement, et remarqua ses habits. Il portait un large t shirt crème, taché de sang. Par-dessus celui-ci, il avait une veste noire en velours avec des clous argentés cousus sur les manches. Ses jambes étaient moulées dans une sorte de pantalon noir et il portait des bottes épaisses et noires également. D'après ses habits, elle avait dû atterrir au Moyen Age. Quand Klaus était déjà un vampire et définitivement aussi dangereux que jamais.

Elle remarqua la lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux et l'observa prudemment tandis qu'il continuait de l'encercler. Ses yeux la dévorait de même, faisant note au passage de ses vêtements et peut être même ce à quoi elle ressemblerait sans.

- Serais-tu perdue dans les bois, dear ? nargua-t-il, avançant d'un pas vers elle. Caroline, les sens en alerte, se prépara à son attaque.

- Non. En fait, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, répondit-elle.

Il ricana et humidifia ses lèvres.

- Eh bien, on est deux alors.

Avant même que Caroline puisse réagir, il se jeta en avant. Il était beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Elle cria tandis qu'il la plaquait au sol, et plantait ses crocs dans son cou. Elle le sentait la vider de son sang et fit de son mieux pour se dégager de son étreinte. Mais c'est alors que ses dents s'arrachèrent de son cou, du sang coulant sur son menton.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, les yeux écarquillés, et se positionna au dessus d'elle, une jambe de chaque côté de son torse. La main de Caroline vint se plaquer sur son cou instinctivement, dans une tentative pour étancher le flot de sang et leva les yeux vers son visage. Elle fit de son mieux pour calmer son pouls affolé et ne pas paraître effrayée, mais elle était parfaitement consciente de ne pas vraiment y arriver. Elle était terrifiée. Il l'avait attaquée si facilement. C'était son seul coup d'essai, et elle avait failli. Elle avait trahi ses amis. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer était que Bonnie réussisse là où elle avait échoué.

Les yeux de Klaus se plissèrent. Il agrippa son poignet et arracha sa main de la blessure. Elle en eu le souffle coupé et laissa échapper un bruit qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'à autre chose, et il observa sa peau se refermer d'elle-même. Avec son autre main, il passa son pouce à travers le sang et essuya la blessure maintenant guérie.

Il s'était penché de plus en plus sur elle, sa curiosité attisée, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu es un vampire, réalisa Klaus. Je connais tous les vampires en Angleterre. Mais toi, je ne te connais pas.

Caroline grogna sous son poids et essaya de se libérer de sa poigne de fer, mais il la pressa encore plus fort contre le sol.

- Je m'appelle Caroline, dit-elle, Caroline Forbes.

Elle cria une nouvelle fois lorsque Klaus la releva et la souleva contre un large chêne. Son corps se plaqua cotre le sien, et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge et broyèrent sa trachée ce qui la fit s'étouffer.

- Qui t'a envoyée ?

- Personne, haleta-t-elle en donnant des coups de pieds dans l'air.

- Menteuse ! lâcha-t-il avec mépris en la laissant tomber au sol.

Caroline toussa et essaya de rassembler ses forces. Sa main se faufila vers sa botte, vers la dague. S'il allait la tuer, ici, dans les bois, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre sans au moins essayer de le blesser.

Klaus se pencha sur elle, menaçant. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les siens et écarta ses cheveux de son visage. Son regard était furieux, mais aussi curieux. Il pencha la tête vers elle étrangement, et la regarda comme si elle était une espèce de plante bizarre trouvée dans la forêt. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il attaque une nouvelle fois, mais il ne le fit pas.

- Tu viens avec moi, déclara-t-il en se détournant d'elle, et commença à s'éloigner.

- Quoi ? Non !

Klaus se retourna vers elle.

- Ou alors je pourrais te tuer tout de suite. A toi de choisir, sweetheart.

Caroline s'assit sur le sol et étudia sa situation un moment. Se battre maintenant, alors qu'il était quasi sûr qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, ou attendre le moment où elle aurait une vraie chance de prendre le dessus et le tuer ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Klaus ajouta dans un sourire :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Viens avec moi.

Klaus s'enfonça dans la forêt. Caroline le laissa s'éloigner un peu puis se releva et le suivit.

Klaus n'avait encore jamais gouté un sang comme celui-là. Il pensait qu'elle était humaine quand il l'avait trouvée dans les bois, petite fille blonde perdue. Caroline, avait-elle dit qu'elle s'appelait. Caroline Forbes. Habillée comme un homme dans d'étranges étoffes. Une odeur bizarre flottait autour d'elle. Des choses qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, mélangées à de la vanille et de la lavande. Mais c'est son sang qui l'avait vraiment pris par surprise.

Son sang était d'un autre monde. Euphorisant, fut le mot flasha dans son esprit. Il aurait pu la vider de son sang entièrement à cet instant, mais il s'était arrêté. Pourquoi était-elle si différente ? Si les siècles passés lui avaient appris quoique ce soit, c'était bien que rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Et cette fille et son sang l'avait surpris. Qu'était-elle ? Il le découvrirait avant de la tuer. C'est pour cela qu'il la ramenait avec lui au château.

* * *

Klaus traversa les cuisines, ce qui, comme d'habitude, effraya les domestiques. Tous étaient humains et terrorisés en sa présence, mais ils étaient aussi contraints de ne rien dire. Caroline le suivit à travers la pièce vers la cage d'escalier qui le mènerait dans ses appartements. Il s'était approprié trois chambres du château. Sa chambre, son bureau privé et une deuxième chambre. Les appartements de son frère, Elijah, se trouvaient dans l'autre aile du château. Klaus tenait à son intimité, même vis-à-vis de son frère.

Il mena Caroline à l'étage puis dans la deuxième chambre. Une des servantes étaient là, occupée à nettoyer.

- Dehors, gronda-t-il, et la femme s'empressa de disparaître. Klaus claqua la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers Caroline.

Elle se tenait la tête haute au milieu de la chambre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle ne baissa pas le regard. Il découvrit que pour une raison inconnue, il aimait ça. La plupart des gens avait les yeux remplis de peur face à lui. Oh bien sûr, elle aussi avait été effrayée dans les bois, mais il remarqua qu'elle s'empressait toujours de masquer sa peur. Son malheureux courage était rafraichissant, d'une certaine façon.

Klaus recommença à décrire des cercles autour d'elle, et s'assura d'imprimer dans son esprit le moindre détail de son apparence et comportement. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux dorés brillaient tel le soleil et ses yeux bleus scintillaient comme des diamants.

- Arrête de faire ça !

Caroline tapa du pied, ennuyée.

Il se figea devant elle et ses yeux papillotèrent vers sa main où il remarqua l'anneau autour de son doigt. Il agrippa sa min et la leva rapidement pour l'observer. Caroline essaya de récupérer sa main, mais c'était inutile. Sa poigne était plutôt serrée.

- Lapis Lazuli, souffla-t-il. Son souffle effleura ses phalanges. Où as-tu eu ça ?

- Une amie me l'a donné.

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de vampires avec des talismans leurs permettant de marcher en plein jour, déclara Klaus. Il lâcha sa main Il se pencha encore plus vers elle, les yeux dilatés. Tu vas me dire exactement qui tu es, d'où tu viens et pourquoi tu es ici.

Caroline remarqua la note de compulsion sans sa voix et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

- Je suis Caroline Forbes. Je viens de Mystic Falls. Et tu ne peux pas m'hypnotiser.

Klaus grogna. Il n'apprécia pas que l'on se moque de lui. Pourquoi la compulsion ne marchait pas avec elle ?

- Je bois des petites doses de verveine depuis maintenant des mois. J'ai acquis une certaine tolérance.

Elle avait répondu à sa question avant même qu'il ne puisse la poser.

- Tu bois de la verveine, tu as une bague contre la brulure du soleil, tu t'habilles étrangement…

- Hey !

De toute évidence, tu es préparée pour faire face à des vampires originels. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à découvrir qui t'as envoyée pour nous tuer puis te tuer moi-même et être tranquille.

Caroline déglutit. Même s'il découvrait qui l'avait envoyée ici, il y avait très peu de chance qu'il y croit.

- ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de savoir qui m'a envoyée, répliqua lentement Caroline.

Klaus sourit d'un air suffisant.

- ça, c'est à moi de le décider.

Il s'écarta d'elle et croisa ses mains dans le dos.

- Nous attendrons. Laisser la verveine sortir de ton système. Tu resteras ici. Ce sera ta chambre.

- Hein ? Caroline cligna des yeux vers lui.

- Tu resteras dans ce château, sous ma surveillance, jusqu'à ce que je décide de te tuer.

Caroline releva le menton.

- Pas si je te tue avant.

Klaus éclata de rire. Son caractère était vraiment amusant. Mais amusant ou non, il ne pouvait pas lui accorder trop de privilèges. Il attrapa sa main une nouvelle fois et arracha l'anneau à son doigt.

- Je vais garder ça pour toi un moment.

La chambre était dans l'ombre pour le moment, mais si elle essayait de s'échapper, Caroline se retrouverait à souffrir atrocement.

Klaus la laissa seule dans la chambre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir qu'il l'avait enfermée. De toute évidence, elle était désormais sa prisonnière. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait s'échapper. Sans sa bague, elle n'irait pas très loin avant d'être carbonisée. Caroline laissa échapper un profond soupir et s'appuya contre la lourde porte en chêne.

La chambre était assez grande. Un gigantesque lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, orné de grands oreillers et des couvertures de fourrure. Un tapis de fourrure encore plus grand recouvrait le sol de pierres. D'un coté de la pièce se tenait la cheminée, et de l'autre, une table avec une bassine et quelques chiffons. Il y avait aussi une immense armoire. Elle l'ouvrit, et découvrit un tas de robes, de la plus simple à la plus sophistiquée. Elle referma l'armoire en se demandant à qui elles appartenaient.

Elle explora la chambre et essaya de trouver un bon coin pour cacher sa dague. Elle était soulagée que Klaus n'ait pas pensé à la fouiller quand il l'avait attrapée. Peut-être que la fouille au corps ne se faisait pas au Moyen Age.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit et une petite, vieille femme entra. Elle portait une robe verte. La femme s'avança et l'offrit à Caroline, le regard baissé.

- Pour moi ?

La femme acquiesça. Caroline toucha le tissu. C'était du velours. La femme déposa la robe sur le lit et sortit, refermant la porte à clé.

Caroline attrapa la robe et la posa sur son corps. Ça avait l'air de lui aller. Cependant, la raison pour laquelle Klaus lui donnait une robe lui échappait, ce n'était pas non plus comme si…

Et elle eut une révélation. Elle était coincée ici. Sans Bonnie, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait bien pouvoir revenir dans le présent. Bonnie ne lui avait jamais expliqué comment est-ce qu'elles rentreraient, juste qu'elles le feraient une fois leur tâche accomplie. Caroline laissa tomber la robe sur le lit et s'effondra au sol.

Elle était coincée. Dans le passé, avec un vampire originel meurtrier, sans amis, personne pour l'aider à s'échapper. Elle était soudain paralysée par la peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Caroline Forbes était entièrement seule.

* * *

Klaus trouva son frère dans les jardins, feuilletant l'un de ses nombreux livres. Elijah l'entendit approcher et leva la tête, plissant légèrement les yeux tandis que ceux-ci s'ajustaient à la lumière du jour.

- Bonjour, mon frère, l'accueillit Elijah. Encore passé toute la nuit dehors ?

Elijah fit un signe de tête en direction de la chemise de Klaus tachée de sang. Il ne s'était pas embêté à changer de vêtements après avoir quitté Caroline. Il était allé directement trouver Elijah. Il avait besoin de parler de sa nouvelle découverte avec son plus proche confident.

- En effet, mon frère, dit Klaus en s'arrêtant devant lui. Dommage que tu ne sois pas venu avec moi la nuit dernière. J'ai trouvé quelque chose de vraiment intéressant dans les bois ce matin.

- Oh vraiment ? demanda Elijah.

Il ferma son livre et offrit à Klaus sa totale attention.

Celui-ci raconta à son frère comment il était tombé sur Caroline, seule et perdue dans la forêt sur leurs terres. Il essaya en vain de raconter leur rencontre, en mettant l'accent sur le caractère unique de son sang, mais il se trouva à court de mots pour décrire avec exactitude la différence et la douceur qu'il avait gouté dans son sang. Elijah ne pourrait comprendre que s'il goutait lui-même. Mais il se débarrassa de cette idée dès qu'elle lui vint à l'esprit. Klaus serra les poings face à cette pensée. Il se sentait possessif pour une étrange raison. Il ne voulait pas que son frère ou même n'importe qui d'autre boive le sang de Caroline.

- Penses-tu qu'elle soit une sorte de vampire spécial ? demanda Elijah une fois que Klaus eut fini de tout lui raconter.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut être est-elle l'une des _expériences_ de Mikael.

Klaus ricana. Dans ses tentatives sans fin de tuer Klaus, Mikael avait essayé de créer des créatures plus fortes que Klaus ou que n'importe lequel des Originels Mais celles-ci devenaient toujours enragées ou alors échouaient complètement. Cela faisait bien une centaine d'années que Mikael n'avait pas essayé quelque chose comme ça.

- Où est la fille maintenant ?

- Dans ma deuxième chambre.

Les sourcils d'Elijah se soulevèrent à sa réponse. Klaus haussa les épaules. Oui, c'était là qu'il gardait habituellement ses maitresses, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Il aurait pu la mettre dans le donjon, mais il ne voyait pas l'utilité de cacher une jolie fille comme elle à sa vue.

- Il faut que je garde un œil sur elle.

Son frère sourit.

- Comme tu veux, mon frère. Avec un peu de chance elle s'en tirera mieux que la dernière occupante. Je vais consulter les sorcières et te dirai ce que je découvre.

Klaus sourit à son tour.

- Merci.

**Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**L'auteure précise qu'elle ne veut pas du tout partir comme dans Twilight avec le sang de Caroline. Si Klaus le trouve si différent, c'est simplement parce qu'elle est du futur, et qu'en quelques centaines d'années, on peut supposer que le gout du sang change. Imaginer que vous débarquiez au Moyen Age avec un cheeseburger, tous seraient choqués dès la première bouchée.  
**

**Oh, et j'ai choisi de ne pas traduire en français lorsque Klaus utilise les surnoms comme Love, ou Sweetheart, simplement parce que je n'ai jamais regardé TVD en français et que je ne peux pas m'imaginer Klaus dire autre chose avec son super-sexy-accent-British.  
**

**Voilà, voilà, laissez des reviews si cela vous plait (ou non), ça m'encouragera à traduire plus vite !  
**

**Et si vous voulez suivre l'auteure sur Tumblr, c'est ****Hybridlovelies (:**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. Merci aux reviewers, ça encourage vraiment à traduire le plus vite possible !**

Un peu plus tard, Caroline se releva. Elle s'autorisa une bonne heure de larmes et d'apitoiement sur soi même avant de se décider à se relever et de continuer. Une autre servante entra et l'informa que Lord Klaus l'attendait au diner ce soir. _Lord_ Klaus. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel devant la requête. Comme si elle avait le choix. Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'elle mange après tout.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la robe. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Longue, en velours vert, avec des ornements d'or sur le corset. Les manches s'enfilaient comme des gants et la robe collait à son corps. Elle l'essaya et tourna sur elle-même, laissant les jupes voler autour de ses pieds. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était un peu surréaliste. Elle était dans une tour, dans un château, portait une robe luxueuse comme une princesse de comte de fée. Mais alors, où était son chevalier en brillante armure venu la sauver de la bête ?

Un petit miroir reposait sur la table près de son lit et elle tenta de voir son reflet. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Le miroir était loin d'être assez grand pour se voir en entier. Sérieusement, comment est ce que les femmes du Moyen Age faisaient pour survivre sans miroir en pied ?

Mais ensuite elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter des robes venant de Klaus. Qui pensait-il être ?! Elle retourna près du lit où elle avait laissé ses vêtements et retira la robe. Elle en fit une boule et la mit dans un coin. Elle renfila son jean et son t shirt. Puis, elle vida ses poches. Hormis ses vêtements, elle avait son portable, un baume à lèvre à la cerise et cinquante cents. Elle attrapa le baume à lèvre et le passa sur ses lèvres. La batterie de son téléphone était presque morte, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait du réseau en 1400 et des broquilles. Elle appuya sur le bouton et son téléphone s'éteignit.

On toqua encore à sa porte et elle fut convoquée à diner, cette fois ci par un homme. Elle rassembla ses effets personnels et les poussa sous le lit. Elle vérifia que la dague était en sécurité et bien cachée dans sa botte. L'homme la regarda étrangement quand elle sortit de la chambre mais ne dit rien.

Quand elle arriva dans le hall à manger, elle remarqua une longue table de bois étendue au milieu de la grande salle. Un festin complet s'étalait sur une riche nappe violette des fruits, des pains, différentes sortes de gâteaux. Il y avait aussi un assortiment de viandes et de fromages. Elle remarqua que chaque chaise en bois avait été gravée d'un détail différent à chaque fois. Certains représentaient des montagnes ou des animaux. Klaus était assis au bout de la table sur ce qui semblait être la plus grande des chaises. A sa droite était assis un autre homme. Il fallu un moment à Caroline pour réaliser que c'était Elijah, le frère de Klaus. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucune interaction avec lui dans le présent – enfin le futur. Peu importe – mais Elena avait toujours qu'il y avait quelque chose avec lui. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais expliqué quel était ce _quelque chose_.

Klaus eut un petit sourire suffisant quand elle entra, indiquant d'une main la chaise à sa gauche. Elle était gravée de vignes et de roses délicates. Les détails étaient si précis qu'on avait presque l'impression que les fleurs étaient réelles. Caroline releva le menton et s'approcha des deux vampires sans flancher, et s'assit près de Klaus.

- Bonsoir Caroline. La robe que je t'ai fait parvenir n'était-elle pas à ton gout ? s'enquit Klaus.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle, elle était bien.

- Eh bien j'aurais préféré que tu la portes.

Caroline lui retourna un sourire acerbe.

- Eh bien on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut, n'est ce pas ?

Klaus lui rendit son sourire et fit un signe au serviteur qui se tenait contre le mur. Le petit homme s'avança. Caroline remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

- Voudrais-tu du vin ?

Elle hocha la tête et l'homme lui servit un liquide rouge dans la coupe dorée devant elle. Caroline n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en histoire, mais elle devinait, devant la taille du repas, la finesse des assiettes et verres, et la décoration des chaises, que Klaus et sa famille n'étaient pas pauvres.

- Elijah, permets moi de te présenter Caroline Forbes, déclara-t-il avec un geste de la main vers elle. Caroline, voici mon frère Elijah.

Elijah hocha la tête poliment vers elle.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Caroline. C'est une joie de vous avoir à notre table.

Caroline lui sourit en retour et acquiesça. Il était intéressant de voir la façon dont Elijah semblait prétendre qu'elle n'était pas prisonnière dans sa maison. Elle remarqua l'expression de Klaus du coin de l'œil. Son sourire moqueur, devenu sa marque de fabrique, toujours en place tandis qu'il levait sa coupe vers elle. Elle détourna vivement le regard et porta sa propre coupe à ses lèvres. Le vin était doux. La saveur était riche, comme un bois de chêne, avec un soupçon de framboise et…

- Du sang ? demanda-t-elle en reposant la coupe sur la table.

- Oui, love. J'ai pensé qu'étant vampire, tu apprécierais un verre avec un petit remontant.

Un autre serviteur entra, avec deux femmes derrière lui.

- Le diner est servi, my Lords.

Il fallut un moment à Caroline pour réaliser que ce « diner » était les deux filles. Elles avaient l'air jeune, quinze ans peut être, et elle remarqua qu'elles avaient des marques de morsures le long de leurs bras quand elles relevèrent leurs manches. Au même moment elle réalisa quelque chose d'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'hôpitaux avec des pochettes de sang ici, attendant d'être volées. Et elle ne pouvait pas sortir et chasser. Son seul moyen de se nourrir était devant elle, directement à la source.

Elle regarda vers Klaus et Elijah. Les deux hommes buvaient sur la même fille, chacun depuis un poignet. Est-ce que c'était même sain ? Ou est-ce qu'ils s'en fichaient ? Caroline regarda la jeune fille. Elle cligna vers elle, ses yeux lourds de compulsion, attendant d'être mordue. Caroline pris la fille par la main et se leva. Elle sortit de la pièce.

- Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? l'interpella Klaus, détournant son attention de son repas.

Caroline se retourna juste le temps de lui répondre :

-Je préfère manger dans ma chambre. Merci.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Caroline tira derrière elle la jeune fille et sortit de la pièce. Le soleil venait juste de se coucher. Caroline estima qu'il était assez sûr pour elle de s'aventurer dehors un peu. Elle trouva rapidement une porte vers l'extérieur et se faufila dehors. Elle attrapa la fille par les bras et lui fit face. De toute évidence, la perte continuelle de sang l'avait affaiblit. Caroline mordit dans son propre poignet et lui offrit son sang, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de refus.

- Je ne peux pas, je deviendrai l'un des vôtres, répondit-elle, la voix empreinte de peur.

- Ils t'ont kidnappée ? lui demanda Caroline.

Elle secoua la tête encore une fois.

- Ma famille est pauvre et avait besoin d'argent.

Caroline comprit. Elle était payée, tout comme n'importe quel autre domestique dans ce château. Sauf que son travail à elle lui coutait plus qu'aux autres. Elle regarda la fille. Si jeune, si innocente. Ce n'était pas juste ? Les pupilles de Caroline se dilatèrent et sa voix baissa d'une octave :

- Tu vas fuir le plus loin possible de ce château et ne jamais revenir. Tu ne te souviendras pas des vampires qui vivent ici. Tu trouveras un autre travail, mais jamais, jamais tu ne remettras les pieds ici.

La fille hocha la tête et cligna des yeux. Elle hoqueta, et commença à courir pour sa vie. Caroline regarda la silhouette de la servante devenir de plus en plus petite avec la distance. Elle espérait que la fille s'en sortirait.

- Tu l'as envoyée à la mort tu sais.

Caroline sursauta et se retourna vivement. Klaus se tenait là, adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il se redressa et s'avança vers elle, un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche. Il l'essuya et lécha son pouce en se plantant devant elle.

- C'est toujours mieux que de te laisser la vider de son sang, répliqua Caroline en croisant les bras.

- Constance, c'est son nom, vit en réalité et travaille ici depuis de nombreux mois, lui expliqua-t-il. Elle est arrivée chez nous en nous suppliant de la prendre à notre service pour sauver son frère et sa mère qui mourraient de faim. Son père venait de mourir, comprends-tu.

Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Klaus ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et continua :

- Et voilà que tu la renvoies chez elle, sans travail, et même si elle survit à la forêt, sa famille sera ruinée et ils mourront de faim avant la fin du mois.

Caroline ferma la bouche et baissa le regard vers le sol. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il lui semblait mieux de lui permettre de s'échapper que d'être utilisée comme la réserve de nourriture d'un vampire.

- Je pensais juste…

- Que quoi ? Que tu lui faisais une faveur ?

Caroline entendit alors un cri à glacer le sang au loin. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Klaus se plaça derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son torse plaqué contre son dos.

- Il y a beaucoup de vampires non civilisés dehors, murmura-t-il contre sa tête. Des loups garous et des prédateurs dans la forêt. Ce château est sûr parce que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il le soit.

Klaus agrippa son poignet brutalement et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle hoqueta en voyant son regard. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que le charbon, ses dents découvertes. Elle essaya de ravaler sa peur, de regarder n'importe où sauf ses yeux.

- Je n'apprécie pas être ridiculisé dans ma propre maison. Fais encore une seule fois quelque chose de ce genre, et fais moi confiance, ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras.

Il la relâcha d'un mouvement brusque. Caroline trébucha en arrière et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Elle cru entendre un autre hurlement au loin. Mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre.

* * *

Klaus retourna dans le hall. Il était certain que Caroline retournerait directement dans sa chambre après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il avait vu la peur dans ses alors qu'elle regardait les siens, aussi noirs que la mort et glacés de rage. Il l'avait sentie la traverser par vagues quand son corps s'était plaqué contre le sien.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser le sentiment. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de penser à elle pressée contre lui.

- On peut dire qu'elle a du caractère, déclare Elijah lorsque Klaus l'eut rejoint.

- Trop, répondit Klaus en vidant son verre de vin. Il faut qu'elle apprenne où est sa place.

- Quel peut en être l'intérêt si ton plan est simplement de la tuer ?

Klaus jeta à son frère un regard tranchant.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Elijah.

Elijah leva la main en signe de reddition et retourna à son repas, la vraie nourriture du moins. Il observa son frère.

Klaus devenait impatient. Il avait besoin de savoir qui était Caroline et il devait le savoir tout de suite. Les faits intrigants autour d'elle continuaient d'augmenter. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de vampire qui ne buvait pas de sang humain. Durant ses centaines d'années, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Il y avait bien quelques vampires, juste après leur transformation, qui ressentaient quelques remords à prendre une vie humaine, mais cela ne durait pas longtemps et ils s'abandonnaient très vite à la soif de sang.

Il se servit un autre verre de vin et le descendit d'un trait, avant de le reposer sur la table.

- Que fais-tu ? l'interrogea Elijah.

- Le diner est gâché. Je vais me retirer tôt ce soir, répondit-il en sortant comme un ouragan.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Caroline se dirigea vers le Grill pour déjeuner. Elle devait y retrouver Elena – ou peut être était-ce Bonnie ? Pour une étrange raison, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans le restaurant. Une lumière vive inhabituelle l'habitait. La lumière filtrant à travers les fenêtres semblait presque éthérée. Mais elle sourit et fredonna, se sentant aussi légère qu'une plume. Bonnie se trouvait dans un coin, agitant la main vers elle frénétiquement.

Donc c'était Bonnie et pas Elena. Bien sûr, maintenant elle s'en souvenait. A peu près. Elle la rejoint dans le box et s'assit en face de son amie. Bonnie avait l'air paniqué.

- Que se passe-t-il, Bon' ?

- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait marcher, mais si ! répondit son amie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux maintenir cette connexion.

Caroline pencha la tête, intriguée.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Je suis dans tes rêves Caroline. Tout cela se passe dans ta tête.

Tandis que Bonnie parlait, Caroline s'enfonça dans son siège, la lumière et le sentiment d'insouciance s'évaporant. Elle jeta un regard dans le restaurant et remarqua qu'elles étaient les deux seules personnes présentes. Même pas Matt ou un autre serveur n'étaient là. Bonnie agrippa la main de Caroline et ramena l'attention de la vampire blonde à elle.

- Comme je viens de le dire, je maintiens cette connexion à travers le temps et l'espace, je ne sais pas combien de temps on a.

- Tu commences à parler comme un personnage de Doctor Who, répondit Caroline.

- -Écoute Care, je sais que tu es endormie, alors tu dois être un peu dans le brouillard. Mais il faut vraiment que tu essayes de te concentrer et que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe.

Caroline inspira profondément et essaya d'éclaircir ses idées. Elle se souvenait de Bonnie et d'Elena, et la séance qu'elles avaient faites, puis de s'être réveillée dans la forêt, Klaus, son château, Elijah, la fille avec son sang et cet horrible hurlement. Caroline sursauta tandis que la réalité la frappait. Le rêve commença à vaciller et Bonnie attrapa fermement son autre main pour la calmer.

- Oh, doucement, dit-elle. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Pour l'instant, répondit Caroline. Elle ne put empêcher sa voix de sonner un peu morose. Ca avait été une journée comme on n'en voit pas souvent, après tout.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as trouvé Klaus ?

- Yep. Enfin, c'est lui qui m'a trouvée. Je dois être vers le XVème siècle, par là, dans son château. Bonnie, que dois-je faire ? Comment suis-je censée retourner dans le présent ?

Les yeux de Bonnie papillotèrent nerveusement et Caroline réalisa que son amie n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à lui donner.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu vas devoir trouver une autre sorcière qui puisse inverser le sort. Ou alors en refaire un pour toi. J'étais censée venir avec toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait qui n'a pas marché.

- Je commence à penser que ce n'était pas vraiment un super plan, marmonna Caroline.

- Je pense que tu as raison, acquiesça Bonnie. Ce qui m'amène à te dire ceci : tu dois être très prudente Caroline. Tu dois prêter la plus grande attention aux événements que tu modifies dans le passé. Si c'est quelque chose de vraiment important, tu pourrais déchirer l'espace temps.

- Déchirer l'espace temps ? Ok, sérieusement, faut que tu arrêtes avec Doctor Who.

- Je suis sérieuse Caroline !

Je sais, ok ! Je fais une crise de panique, n'en rajoute pas !

- Désolée, répondit Bonnie. Tes émotions sont un peu intensifiées quand tu rêves. Mais je te le promets Care. Je vais arranger ça. Pour l'instant, oublie le plan, oublie Klaus. Essaye simplement de rester saine et sauve. Et trouve une sorcière en qui tu peux avoir confiance, si tu peux.

- Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Je suis tellement désolée, répéta Bonnie.

Caroline appliqua une petite pression sur la main de son amie et essaya de lui sourire, optimiste.

- Ça va aller, Bon, vraiment. Ce n'est pas ta faute. De plus, je suis sûre que l'on s'est déjà retrouvée dans des situations pires que celle-ci.

- Mouais, répondit Bonnie, pas convaincue.

- Est-ce que Damon s'est déjà rendu compte de ce que l'on avait fait ?

- Oh oui ! Et il est vraiment énervé.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant les réactions qu'avait pu avoir Damon en découvrant le plan des filles. Quel crétin condescendant.

- Oh, et encore une chose avant que…

Caroline se réveilla soudainement. Elle pouvait encore sentir le poids fantôme de la main de Bonnie dans la sienne. C'était comme si elles avaient été arrachées l'une à l'autre. Elle sentait un picotement douloureux sur le bas de sa jambe. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua que son mollet dépassait de la couverture de fourrure marron, exposé au soleil. Klaus ne lui avait toujours pas rendu sa bague. Sa peau grésillait. Elle retira sa jambe rapidement en sifflant et se plaqua contre la tête de lit en serrant contre elle ses genoux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle récupère sa bague.

Et encore une chose à ajouter à la liste des choses qu'elle avait à faire. Ne pas se faire tuer, trouver le moyen de rentrer chez elle, oh, et essayer de ne pas bousiller toute l'histoire tant qu'elle y était. Caroline laissa échapper un long soupir, épuisée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retourner sous les couvertures et oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais un petit coup à la porte l'en empêcha. Elle allait dire d'entrer quand elle se souvint que Klaus était passé hier soir et l'avait encore enfermée de tout façon. Il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Elle grogna en son for intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas le voir dès le matin. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Elijah, et non Klaus.

- Bonjour Caroline. Avez-vous bien dormi ? dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Elijah avait un sourire chaleureux et des yeux pleins de bonté. Il semblait tellement différent de l'homme qu'elle avait brièvement rencontré dans le présent. Peut-être était-ce là l'homme qu'Elena avait vu sous la surface.

- J'ai pensé que vous pouviez avoir faim, n'ayant pas mangé hier soir, continua-t-il en lui présentant une assiette de fruits et de pain, accompagnée d'une coupe de sang. Caroline sentit les veines sous ses yeux rouler sur ses joues à l'odeur du sang. Elle mourait de faim.

- Et quelle fille innocente a été vidée de son sang pour ça ? demanda sardoniquement Caroline.

- C'est celui d'un animal, en fait. J'ai songé que vous ne seriez pas autant repoussée par le sang d'un animal que vous semblez l'être par le sang humain.

Caroline lui pris des mains l'assiette et la coupe. Elle avala immédiatement une longue gorgée, laissant le riche liquide rouge tourbillonner dans sa bouche. Elijah se tenait là calmement et l'observa se nourrir. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir attaqué avec son sarcasme un peu plus tôt. Il l'avait prise au dépourvu avec sa prévenance.

- Merci, dit-elle en finissant la coupe. Elle attrapa un morceau de pain de l'assiette.

- Mais de rien, répondit Elijah. Je sais que vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir, mais j'ai pensé que vous apprécierez de visiter le château aujourd'hui.

Caroline s'agita, mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle l'absence de sa bague. Elle étudia l'offre d'Elijah un instant. Ca pouvait un effet être sympa d'avoir autre chose à faire que rester assise dans sa chambre toute la journée, à éviter la lumière du soleil et se complaindre dans son malheur. Elle lui sourit et accepta son invitation.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Bien. Je reviendrai d'ici une demi-heure, après que vous ayez déjeuné et vous soyez changée.

Les yeux d'Elijah s'égarèrent vers la robe verte que Caroline avait jetée dans un coin la nuit précédente.

- Je ne porterai pas cette robe, se défendit-elle. Klaus s'en remettra.

Elijah sourit d'un air entendu. Il admirait son entêtement.

- Mon frère n'est pas homme à humeur égale. Et vous avez déjà assez testé sa patience. Je vous suggère de porter cette robe et de lui en être reconnaissante.

Caroline ne manqua pas de remarquer la menace subtile dans ses paroles. Sur ce, il la laissa dans sa chambre apprécier ce qui restait de son petit déjeuner.

* * *

- Tu dis que son sang a un gout étrange ?

- Oui, répondit Klaus. Je ne peux pas vraiment le décrire.

- Intéressant, dit Gretchen en tapotant des doigts sur la table.

Klaus s'était levé tôt et était allé dans les bois pour discuter avec sa plus fidèle sorcière. Il connaissait Gretchen depuis maintenant une centaine d'années. La sorcière à la peau foncée devait probablement dépasser les 120 ans, mais elle ne faisait pas plus de 40.

- Y aurait-il une chance que tu puisses m'apporter un échantillon ?

Klaus y réfléchit. Il imagina tenir Caroline dans ses bras, ses douces boucles blondes étalées sur un oreiller de soie tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, plongeant ses dents dans son coup et goutant son sang une nouvelle fois. Il l'imagina frémir sous lui, ses gémissements remplissant l'air tandis qu'il buvait son sang exquis. Ses mains parcouraient son dos, ses ongles écorchaient sa peau demandant grâce.

- Pas besoin de s'exciter, intervint Gretchen, un sourcil moqueur levé., ce qui interrompit ses rêveries.

Klaus fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, pas tout à fait sûr sur ce qui le dérangeait le plus : qu'elle l'ait tiré de ses rêves éveillés ou simplement le fait que ceux-ci lui soient apparus. Gretchen gloussa devant sa réaction et se dirigea vers une étagère où elle entreposait ses livres. Elle en sortit quelques uns et les posa sur la petite table de bois.

- Je vais consulter mes grimoires et tu te charges de m'apporter un échantillon de son sang et on verra où cela nous mène, déclara-t-elle. Cependant je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'hypnotises pas la fille pour avoir les réponses que tu veux.

- Elle boit de la verveine, lui expliqua Klaus.

- De la verveine ? Elle s'est préparée.

Klaus acquiesça.

- Je ne suis pas d'un caractère très patient.

- Le plus vite tu m'apporteras ce sang, le plus vite je pourrai te donner des réponses.

Klaus sourit en se penchant vers la sorcière.

- On se reverra très vite dans ce cas.

* * *

Elijah était revenu exactement à l'heure dite. Caroline pouvait voir qu'il était plutôt satisfait qu'elle ait cédé après tout. Elle portait la robe de velours vert. Ce n'était _si _embêtant après tout. Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait donnée, elle l'aurait même portée de bon cœur.

Elijah l'escorta à travers le château, qui était assez grand. Plus grand que ce que pensait Caroline du moins. Il lui expliqua l'histoire de l'architecture et des différentes œuvres d'art accrochées aux murs. Il faisait très attention à éviter les endroits trop ensoleillés. Elle remarqua que le château était un endroit assez calme. De temps en temps, un domestique les croisait. Tous gardaient leur regard au sol quand Elijah et Caroline passaient près d'eux.

- Klaus et vous êtes les seuls à vivre ici ? demanda Caroline.

Elijah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis marqua une pause comme s'il reformulait sa réponse avant de continuer à parler.

- A l'exception de quelques serviteurs hypnotisés, oui, il n'y a que moi mon frère et moi-même. Klaus préfère ne pas laisser d'autres vampires chez nous de façon permanente.

Caroline acquiesça, pensive. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre si elle faisait l'exception à la règle ou la règle elle-même. Klaus lui avait _dit_ qu'il la tuerait bien à un moment. Mais pour l'instant elle était vivante et elle allait se concentrer là-dessus.

- C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse vous montrer les jardins. Klaus a acquis une vaste collection de sculptures, regretta Elijah tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte d'une autre pièce. Ceci cependant, est l'une des grandes fiertés de mon frère. L'armurerie.

Les gonds grincèrent lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Elijah ouvrit le bras et invita Caroline à entrer. La pièce était sombre. La seule lumière filtrait par quelques fenêtres en hauteur. De toute évidence, personne ne venait dans cette pièce très souvent. Des moutons de poussières tournoyaient dans l'air et dansaient au milieu des rayons de lumière éthérés. Les murs bordés avec des boucliers, des épées, et beaucoup d'autres armes. Chacune était ornée d'armoiries de différentes maisons nobles. Caroline s'émerveilla à la vue de l'acier et de l'argent. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu une vraie épée d'aussi près.

- Le nom de cette pièce est une plaisanterie, expliqua Elijah. Klaus aime s'accrocher à ses souvenirs.

Caroline ricana, haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Klaus est un collectionneur de grande ampleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Elijah inclina la tête. C'est alors qu'un serviteur entra dans la pièce. L'homme murmura quelque chose à Elijah que Caroline ne put entendre. Le vampire acquiesça et le renvoya.

- Je m'excuse, je dois m'occuper de quelque chose. Je suppose que vous pouvez retrouver votre chemin jusqu'à votre chambre ?

Caroline haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- Vous ne craignez pas que je ne tente de m'échapper ?

- Il fait jour. Vous n'iriez pas loin.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire et d'être d'accord. Elijah s'inclina devant elle avant de sortir de l'armurerie.

Elle se retourna et s'approcha des murs. Elle remarqua une longue épée. La lame d'acier était épaisse et avait l'air froid et lourde sur le mur. Il s'en dégageait une impression de puissance, et de vieillesse et d'usure en même temps. Il fut un temps où le métal ternis avait pu briller au soleil. Maintenant, inutilisée dans les ténèbres, l'épée perdait sa splendeur. Elle remarqua une inscription sur la lame. Caroline s'approcha d'un pas et plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer les mots. C'était du latin. Elle lut les mots à voix haute.

- Numquam ignavi vincunt.

- Les lâches ne conquièrent jamais, traduisit une voix derrière elle.

Caroline sursauta. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Klaus appuyé contre le mur derrière elle, caché dans l'ombre, loin de la lumière.

- C'est l'une de mes préférées, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Celle-ci également.

Klaus longea le mur et s'arrêta devant une autre épée. Caroline s'approcha. Cette épée était un peu plus brillante que l'autre, pas autant usée. Le fil de la lame était légèrement rougi. Celle-ci aussi portait une inscription gravée en latin.

- Vincere aut mori, lu Caroline.

Elle buta un peu sur les mots. Evidemment, à Mystic Falls en 2012, personne ne parlait latin.

- Conquiers ou meurs, traduisit Klaus.

- On dirait que conquérir était la chose la plus important pour tout le monde, railla Caroline en regardant toujours l'épée.

- Oui. Les humains en veulent toujours plus. Toujours à essayer d'avancer leur position, d'augmenter leurs richesses.

- Ça m'a tout l'air d'un jugement hypocrite, venant de toi.

Klaus tourna son regard vers elle.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Caroline se tourna vers lui et rencontra ses yeux.

- Tu dis que les humains en veulent plus, mais toi aussi tu prends ce que tu veux. Sans poser de question.

Klaus pencha la tête vers elle

- Tu ne fais que supposer sans savoir.

- Ai-je tord ? riposta-t-elle.

Klaus fronça les sourcils et ignora sa riposte.

- Ma préférée entre toutes est de ce côté, dit-il en changeant de sujet.

Il s'avança jusqu'au fond la salle, devant une autre épée. Celle-ci était encore plus grande que les autres. Elle brillait vivement au contraire des autres et possédait aussi une poignée d'or scintillant, modelée en forme de la tête de loup.

- Elle est magnifique, concéda Caroline en observant les détails délicats de la tête de loup et les rubis remplaçant les yeux.

- Lis l'inscription.

Caroline n'eut pas besoin de plisser les yeux pour lire. Les lettres avaient été parfaitement conservées.

- Sed omnes una man et nox.

- Mais la nuit nous attend tous.

Caroline étudia ces mots.

- Celle-ci est différente des autres. Pas de conquête.

- Non, pas de conquête, répéta Klaus.

- As-tu tué ces hommes ?

Klaus secoua la tête.

- Non, je leur ai tous donné le choix : devenir un vampire ou mourir. Ils ont tous choisi la première solution, sauf celui-ci. Quand j'ai découvert l'inscription sur son épée, j'ai trouvé que ça lui correspondait plutôt bien.

- Qu'est ce que l'inscription signifie ?

Klaus regardé l'épée et caressa légèrement les lettres du bout des doigts.

- Elle fait référence à la nuit qui viendra tous pour les créatures vivantes… sauf les vampires.

Après un moment, Caroline ajouta :

- Tu veux dire la mort.

- Oui, la mort. Certaines personnes la craignent plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Epidémies, vieillesse, tombes prématurées. Chaque instant pourrait être le dernier. Ils recherchent la vie éternelle, peut importe comment l'atteindre. J'ai vu des hommes courageux vivre, se battre et tuer mais hurler et s'enfuir face à leur propre mort. Mais cet homme… cet homme était _réellement _courageux. Il fit face à la mort et l'accepta sans peur.

Caroline observa le jeu d'ombres et de lumière sur son visage. Elle pouvait clairement le voir se rappeler la mort de l'homme quand il prît sa vie. De toute évidence, Klaus avait probablement tué des centaines de personnes à travers son existence, mais ils se souvenaient de certaines d'entre elles. Cet homme particulièrement. En le regardant observer l'épée, elle vit une admiration certaine sur ses traits, et peut être un peu de regrets. Pas de regrets pour tuer, mais pour quelque chose d'autre. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle était en train d'avoir une conversation parfaitement normale avec son pire ennemi.

- J'ai toujours pensé que ça serait bien d'apprendre à magner l'épée, dit Caroline, mais je croyais que c'était un truc de garçons quand j'étais petite et ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

- Je peux t'apprendre, offrit Klaus.

Caroline lui jeta un regard indécis.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Tu as quelque chose de plus important à faire ? la taquina Klaus.

Mais Caroline n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Klaus se retourna et décrocha deux petites épées du mur. Il en lança une à Caroline. Elle paniqua une seconde avant de tendre la main et de l'attraper par le pommeau. Un petit soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Klaus se plaça au centre de la pièce en faisant tourner son épée entre ses mains. _Mais quel frimeur,_ pensa Caroline. Elle lui lança un regard insolent et s'avança vers lui, la garde levée.

- Première leçon, love : ne la tiens pas avec les deux mains.

Caroline sourit et relâcha la main gauche. Elle essaya de penser à quoi ressemblaient les escrimeurs dans les films. Les jambes écartées, le torse un peu en avant, en équilibre sur les orteils, une main écartée sur le coté pour l'équilibre. Caroline essaya d'imiter ce qu'elle voyait dans sa tête. Klaus se tenait en face d'elle, épée levée, prêt. Caroline haussa un sourcil vers lui et il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Pas si mal pour l'instant mais…

Et il s'élança vers elle, à la vitesse d'un vampire. Caroline clacha maladroitement son épée contre la sienne, l'acier résonnant bruyamment, résonnant contre les murs.

- Souviens toi que l'épée est le prolongement de ton bras, lui apprit Klaus en l'attaquant de nouveau.

Caroline le contra juste à temps. Il s'avança encore et elle fit volte-face. Klaus l'attaquait et lui lançait des instructions en même temps et Caroline fit de son mieux pour tenir le rythme. Ses pouvoirs de vampires était définitivement d'une aide précieuse, aucune chance ayant été humaine d'être aussi coordonnée et agile du premier coup.

- Regarde mes yeux, dit Klaus. Les yeux ne mentent pas.

Caroline acquiesça et se lança en avant, n'attendant pas cette fois qu'il attaque en premier. Elle surveillait ses yeux et y remarqua la surprise tandis qu'il contrait son attaque. Ils se mirent à décrire un cercle au centre de la pièce, l'acier embrassant l'acier, sans cesser les attaques. Caroline rit, triomphante, quand elle réussit à faire sauter un bouton de la chemise de Klaus avec la pointe de son épée.

- Je suppose que je suis meilleure que ce que je ne croyais, se venta-t-elle tandis que Klaus baissait les yeux sur sa chemise ouverte.

- Je ne me vanterais pas si j'étais toi, Sweetheart, dit-il. J'y vais doucement avec toi parce que c'est ta première fois.

Caroline jeta sa tête en arrière et rit.

- Pas besoin d'y aller doucement. Vas-y, donne moi tout ce que tu as.

Klaus pinça les lèvres qui se soulevèrent dans un rictus amusé. Caroline tint sa position et attendit son attaque en surveillant ses yeux, ses hanches, ses pieds à la recherche d'une indication concernant la direction qu'il allait prendre.

Prédateur contre prédateur, leurs pieds frôlaient à peine le sol, chaque pas marquant une seconde qui passait. Chacun attendait le mouvement de l'autre. Caroline plissa les yeux, le pressant d'avancer mais il ne bougea pas. Il la défiait de faire le premier pas.

Les yeux de Klaus s'égarèrent vers la droite et Caroline suivit son regard et le regretta immédiatement. Il attaqua par la gauche et trancha la manche de sa robe. L'étoffe coula sur son bras avant de tomber au sol. La mâchoire de Caroline se décrocha, et Klaus sourit, triomphant en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'aimais pas la robe de toute façon.

Caroline pinça les lèvres et se rua sur lui. Miss Gentille Vampire, terminée. Leurs épées se heurtèrent dans une tempête de métal. Caroline l'attaqua furieusement, tandis que Klaus la provoquait avec des moqueries et taquineries. La lame de la jeune fille bondit en avant et laissa une trainée ensanglantée sur son torse. Une petite coupure apparut, le sang imprégnant sa chemise. Toute trace de jeu avait disparu de son visage quand il planta son regard dans le sien. Elle lui répondit avec un petit haussement d'épaules à son tour.

Et ils recommencèrent. Une danse métallique de fureur. Klaus s'élança et toucha Caroline à l'estomac, déchirant le corset de sa robe et perforant sa peau. Elle baissa les yeux juste un instant pour voir la blessure commencer à saigner puis la peau se refermer d'elle-même. Leurs lames s'emmêlaient et se tordaient l'une contre l'autre. Au même moment, les pieds de Caroline se prirent dans sa robe et elle tomba en avant. Sa lame s'échappa de ses mains. Elle sentit avec horreur son corps se diriger tout droit sur la pointe de la lame de Klaus. Elle savait que ça ne la tuerait pas, mais elle serra les dents et contracta ses muscles dans l'attente de la douleur. Elle ferma les yeux.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Caroline ne réalise qu'au lieu de tomber sur l'épée, elle se trouvait à une trentaine de centimètres du sol, enveloppée dans les bras de Klaus. Il avait jeté son épée au loin et l'avait attrapée rapidement. Elle agrippa ses biceps. Ses muscles fléchirent sous ses doigts. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le visage de Klaus flottait au dessus du sien, ses yeux bleus fouillant son visage. L'air sembla picoter autour d'eux quand Caroline prit conscience des mains de Klaus plaquées contre sa colonne vertébrale, une sur ses reins et l'autre à la base de son cou. Elle déglutit difficilement, la poitrine comme comprimée.

-La prochaine fois, ne ferme pas les yeux, love, murmura Klaus.

Caroline pouvait sentir sous souffle s'attarder sur la peau de son nez. Il était si proche. Elle acquiesça sans conviction sans le lâcher, toujours accrochée à son étreinte la maintenant dans les airs. Il se pencha un peu plus. Son nez effleura à peine le côté de son visage et Caroline recula inconsciemment la tête. Un son inaudible d'échappa de sa gorge.

- Mon frère, intervint une voix derrière eux.

Klaus la lâcha sans plus de cérémonie sur le sol. Ses fesses heurtèrent la pierre froide avec un « pouf ». Ça, ça allait laisser un bleu. Caroline lança un regard furieux à Klaus en se relevant, mais il s'était déjà tourné vers Elijah.

- J'espère que je n'interromps pas, s'excusa Elijah, bien conscient que _si_, il interrompait quelque chose. Mais il y a quelque chose d'important qui demande ton attention.

- Je te suis, répondit Klaus, mais il prit le devant de la marche et dépassa Elijah.

Il sortit de la salle sans un seul regard pour Caroline.

* * *

Klaus suivit Elijah depuis l'armurerie jusqu'à son aile du château. Elijah restait silencieux. Ce qu'il avait à dire attendrait qu'ils aient atteint l'intimité du bureau de Klaus. Tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers les couloirs, Klaus fit de sont mieux pour chasser Caroline de ses pensées. Une partie de lui était en colère qu'Elijah les ait interrompus, mais une autre partie en était infiniment reconnaissante. Que ce serait-il passé sinon ?

Il s'était amusé avec Caroline en lui enseignant comment magner une épée. Il appréciait la détermination et l'étincelle dans son regard. Elle n'avait rien gardé pour elle. Elle était complètement naturelle. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais tenu une lame auparavant. Mais cela devient évident quand ses pieds s'étaient pris dans sa robe et qu'elle était tombée en avant. Il avait lancé sa lame au loin avec une telle force il ne s'était même pas arrêté pour se dire que cela allait abimer pour toujours l'un de ses plus précieux trophées. Durant cette unique seconde, tout de qui comptait à ses yeux étaient que Caroline ne soit pas blessée.

La tenir dans bras… Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour quelques petites secondes. Sentir le poids de son corps avait éveillé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'il avait enfoui depuis longtemps, par nécessité. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, le bon endroit, pas la bonne fille. Elle était son ennemie. Il le découvrirait pour sûr bien assez tôt, et il serait alors obligé de la tuer. Son estomac se tordit en y pensant, mais encore une fois, il enfouit profondément le sentiment.

Elijah s'arrêta à l'entrée de son bureau et le laissa y pénétrer en premier. Klaus ouvrit la porte et passa devant son frère. Il se tourna vers lui pour enfin découvrir ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

- Eh bien, mon frère, quelles nouvelles apportes-tu ?

- C'est Mikael. Il approche. Nos sources prétendent qu'il se dirige par ici.

- Bon sang. Combien de temps avant qu'il n'arrive en Angleterre ?

Elijah avait l'air sérieux.

- Mes sources me disent d'ici quinze jours.

Klaus grogna. Deux semaines. La pleine lune était dans trois semaines.

- S'il découvre l'existence du doppelgänger, il ira après elle en premier, réfléchit Klaus à voix haute, si bien sûr d'autres assassins ne font pas leur apparition d'ici la petite fête de Mikael.

Klaus s'arrêta et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Une nouvelle théorie s'insinua en lui. Caroline. Et si elle avait été envoyée non pas pour le tuer lui, mais pour assassiner le doppelgänger avant qu'il ne puisse accomplir le rituel et briser la malédiction ? Ce doppelgänger pouvait très bien être sa dernière chance. Il avait attendu des siècles. Rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Bien sûr, Mikael serait tout à fait du genre à envoyer quelque chose comme Caroline dans le repère du lion. Elle était belle, forte, séduisante. Une distraction.

- A quoi penses-tu, mon frère ? demanda Elijah.

Les lèvres de Klaus se retroussèrent dans un demi-sourire.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on découvre exactement d'où vient notre nouvelle amie blonde.

* * *

Caroline plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son hoquet de surprise. Après que Klaus et Elijah l'aient laissée, Caroline avait décidé de les suivre pour savoir quels secrets ils allaient échanger. Elle se dissimula juste derrière la porte et les entendit parler du doppelgänger et de quelqu'un appeler Mikael. Peu importe qui était ce Mikael, il était de toute évidence un ennemi de Klaus et essayait de l'empêcher de briser la malédiction. Mais Klaus avait mentionné le doppelgänger. Le seul autre doppelgänger qu'elle connaissait en dehors d'Elena… Katherine.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Bon sang ! Elle réalisa alors exactement où, ou plutôt quand elle se trouvait. En 1492, quelques temps avant que Klaus ne rencontre Katherine. Elena lui avait raconté qu'Elijah lui avait dit avoir rencontré Katherine en 1492. C'était aussi vers cette période qu'elle était devenue un vampire. Mais c'était tout ce que savait Caroline. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi Caroline s'était transformée. Ou ce qui avait empêché Klaus d'accomplir le sacrifice. Peut être que c'était à cause de ce Mikael.

Avant que les deux hommes ne la trouvent, Caroline se réfugia dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Pour une étrange raison, elle se sentait plus en sécurité pour le moment, mais ce n'était qu'une fausse impression. Klaus viendrait pour elle, la verveine devait être sortie de son système maintenant et elle n'aura aucune défense contre sa compulsion.

Bonnie avait dit qu'elle devrait juste abandonner la mission et se concentrer sur sa sécurité et trouver un moyen de rentrer. Mais bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ! Klaus avait encore sa bague. Sa seule option était de se faufiler à l'extérieur pour trouver de la verveine. Il y en avait forcément dans la forêt. Si elle pouvait trouver une réserve, alors elle en rapporterait avec elle et continuerait d'en prendre chaque jour. Et elle pouvait prétendre être hypnotisée.

Caroline inspira profondément et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle observa le ciel. Nuit noire. Cela valait bien n'importe quel autre plan. Au moins ça lui accorderait un peu de temps. L'air de la nuit caressa son bras nu et fit courir un frisson le long de son bras. Elle avait presque oublié le cours d'épée et Klaus déchirant sa robe. Ses doigts agrippèrent son autre manche et l'arrachèrent ce qui fit de sa tenue une robe sans manche.

Elle laissa tomber le morceau d'étoffe et grimpa sur l'énorme fenêtre. Elle regarda en bas. Elle devait être à 5 ou 6 mètres du sol. Ça ne la tuerait pas. Caroline s'élança et retomba comme un chat sur le sol.

La chute avait duré moins d'une seconde. Ses articulations et muscles avaient absorbé l'impact facilement. Caroline ouvrit les yeux, recroquevillée au sol, d'abord le gauche, puis le droit et recommença à respirer quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Personne n'avait entendu sa chute. Elle leva la tête pour regarder la fenêtre au dessus d'elle. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pour remonter là haut ? Ce serait un problème pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle courait dans la nuit à la recherche de verveine.

**N'ayant jamais regardé Vampire Diaries en français, je ne sais pas comment ont été traduit les termes comme Doppelgänger ou compulsion. J'ai fait au feeling, dites moi si je me trompe. De même avec le vouvoiement et tutoiement. Elijah est toujours si noble qu'il vouvoierait forcément une jeune femme inconnue. Klaus, c'est une autre histoire. **

**Voilà voilà, laissez des reviews et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilààà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai été plus longue à traduire bien que le chapitre soit moins long, mais j'ai atterri à New York samedi dernier et j'ai passé la semaine à préparer mon semestre ici. Bref, je vais essayer de prendre le temps pour traduire au plus vite (: Et merci encore pour les reviews !**

* * *

Klaus resta dans la pièce après le départ d'Elijah. Il s'assit à son grand bureau et laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers des temps plus noirs. Il se remémora sa dernière rencontre avec Mikael. C'était en Grèce, il y a très longtemps. Son frère et lui vivaientt dans une magnifique villa sur la Méditerranée. La vie près de la mer manquait parfois à Klaus.

Il chassa rapidement le souvenir de ses pensées. Il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur de Mikael. Il allait briser la malédiction, devenir un hybride et il serait alors invincible. Mikael avait échoué à chaque tentative de mettre fin à l'existence de Klaus. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait y arriver. Peut-être étant plus jeune, Klaus avait craint son père. Mais plus maintenant. C'était il y a des centaines d'années. Cet humain faible qu'il avait été était maintenant mort depuis longtemps.

Klaus s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en faisant tourner inconsciemment un petit objet entre ses doigts. Cela l'aidait à se concentrer et à faire le tri dans son esprit. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il tenait la bague de Caroline. En vérité, il avait même oublié qu'il l'avait. Au moins il pouvait être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir de si tôt. Sauf si elle voulait se consumer sous la brulure du soleil, et Caroline n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre suicidaire.

Il arrêta de jouer avec l'anneau et soupesa le poids du métal et de la pierre dans sa paume. Il le reposa sur son bureau et retira l'une des chaines autour de son cou. Il l'ouvrit et fit glisser l'anneau dedans, avant de la remettre autour de son cou. Puis il se leva, contourna le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il remarqua la lueur d'une bougie qui filtrait sous la porte de Caroline. Sa conversation avec elle attendrait jusqu'au lendemain matin. Pour l'instant, c'était l'heure de chasser.

* * *

Caroline tournait en rond dans la forêt depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Aucun signe de verveine. Elle se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir jamais été très attentive en colo quand on leurs avait enseigné comme survivre dans les bois et comment identifier les plantes. En vérité, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait de la verveine. Elle testait simplement toutes les plantes en les touchant, voir si elles lui brulaient la peau ou non. Mais bientôt elle fut capable de reconnaître celles déjà vues auparavant et avança plus vite.

Elle tomba sur une nouvelle sorte, une qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue. Elle poussait au pied d'un arbre, des centaines de petites fleurs bleues, leurs six petits pétales s'étirant dans tous les sens. Caroline se baissa et se prépara à une éventuelle brulure en passant sa main à travers les fleurs. Rien. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de déception. Elle se releva, résolue à continuer et nota mentalement que la verveine n'était pas bleue.

Avant de ne pouvoir faire un autre pas, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Des branches craquèrent et elle tomba dans un trou profond et noir dans le sol. Elle atterrit avec un gros « splash » et se retrouva entièrement submergée par l'eau qui remplissait le fond du trou. Ses bras s'agitèrent dans une tentative de remonter à la surface, avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas se noyer puisqu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'air. La douleur obscurcissait ses pensées, une douleur atroce, insupportable. Elle avait l'impression de nager dans un océan de flammes. Ses mains et son torse brisèrent la surface et elle hurla sa douleur. Ses doigts tentèrent d'accrocher la boue et la vase sur les murs du trou, n'importe quoi pour essayer de grimper hors d'ici. Mais c'était inutile. Sa peau se dissolvait. Elle tressaillit, souffrant le martyre. Elle fit volte face et se plaqua contre la paroi. La moitié supérieure de son corps commençait à guérir, la partie inférieure toujours submergée dans les eaux bouillonnantes. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les petites fleurs violettes à cinq pétales flottant à la surface. Oh. Ok. Donc la verveine était violette, apparemment.

* * *

Klaus chassait dans les bois quand il entendit un hurlement étouffé au loin. Il modifia sa course en direction du cri, curieux. Il approcha doucement et sans bruit, à l'affut d'un possible piège. Il plissa les yeux devant le large trou noir qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Malgré le fait que la seule lumière dans le ciel soit celle diffusée par les étoiles, Klaus y voyait parfaitement clair. Entendait parfaitement aussi. Et c'est alors que son ouïe capta une voix féminine émettre un faible gémissement depuis le fond du trou.

Klaus s'approcha de la fosse, plus que près à jouer les héros pour la pauvre jeune fille qui s'était retrouvée coincée dans l'un des pièges des loups. Ils aimaient bien tendre des pièges pour les vampires et les humains. Klaus trouvait cela lâche. Piéger sa proie enlevait tout le frisson que procurait la traque. Des feuilles crissèrent sous ses pieds et il entendit la jeune femme dans le trou hoqueter en l'entendant approcher. Il se pencha au dessus du vide, ajustant ses traits en ceux d'un homme noble inquiet. Mais quand ses yeux virent qui était piégée au fond du trou, sa façade d'humilité se transforma en une expression moqueuse. Il s'accroupit, près du bord et sourit ironiquement devant les deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec horreur.

- Bien, bien, bien, dit-il, qu'avons-nous là ?

Les bras de Caroline étaient enveloppés autour de sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir de douleur à chaque fois que l'eau se déplaçait contre sa peau. Klaus ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir. Lui-même une fois avait été assez malchanceux pour tomber dans l'une de ces piscines de verveines qui infestaient les bois.

- Caroline, Sweetheart, tu ne sais donc pas qu'il ne faut pas aller nager dans de la verveine ?

Elle le fusilla du regard. La violence dans ce dernier se mélangeait à la douleur.

- Je suppose que tu aimerais que je t'aide à sortir de là.

Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard hurlait qu'elle voulait être secourue. Cette fille était trop têtue pour son bien. Même en pleine torture, elle refusait de se reposer sur son ennemi. Il ne l'en admira que d'avantage.

Klaus recula et fouilla du regard les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose à faire descendre dans le puit pour qu'elle s'y accroche.

- Hey ! résonna la voix de Caroline depuis le fond du trou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, love, lui lança Klaus, je cherche juste un moyen de te sortir de là.

Elle n'espérait quand même pas qu'il saute à son tour.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua en arbre très haut et arracha l'une de ses longues branches. Ce serait assez long et robuste pour supporter son poids. Il retourna au bord du trou et lui tendit la branche.

- Attrape, je te remonte.

Caroline agrippa timidement la branche. Son corps protesta quand l'eau l'éclaboussa.

- Tu promets que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant son visage.

- Tu me crois vraiment capable de ça ? répondit Klaus.

Une fois sa prise bien sécurisée autour de la branche, il fit contre poids et la souleva. Dès qu'elle fut hors du trou, Caroline s'effondra au sol sur le dos les yeux grand ouverts sur le ciel nocturne. Elle respirait avec difficulté, à la recherche d'air, reconnaissante d'être enfin sortie de là. Elle essaya vainement de se relever, mais se sentait aussi faible qu'un nouveau né.

- La verveine t'a affaiblie, expliqua Klaus.

Il rampa près d'elle.

- Tu as besoin de sang.

Caroline acquiesça.

- Je vais rester assise quelques minutes, recouvrir un peu de forces. Je trouverai bien un écureuil, ou un truc du genre.

Y penser la dégoutait. Sans vouloir vexer Stefan, elle détestait vraiment se nourrir d'animaux. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'étaient pas bons, ça la dégoutait, tout simplement. Ses années à être humaine l'avait habituée à penser que mâcher de la viande crue la rendrait malade.

Klaus réfléchit un moment puis déclara :

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il remonta la manche de sa chemise couleur crème jusqu'à son coude, puis mordit son poignet et le lui offrit. Son sang, entant qu'originel, était puissant et l'aiderait à se remettre plus vite. Caroline ouvrit de grands yeux devant son poignet tendu vers elle, puis vers son visage, confuse. Il était sérieux ?

- Vas-y, avant que ça ne guérisse, la pressa-t-il.

Il voulait qu'elle accepte son offre avant de réaliser que tout cela n'était que pure folie. Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête et il tendit le bras derrière sa tête pour la maintenir confortablement pendant qu'elle buvait. Son poignet flottait devant sa bouche. Il observa, fasciné, les veines violettes rouler sous ses yeux et ses incisives s'allonger. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son poignet et elle planta ses dents dans sa chaire. Il sentait le tiraillement sur ses veines tandis qu'elle aspirait.

Les yeux de Carolines se fermèrent. Son sang délicieux envahit sa bouche. Il sentait sa propre respiration ralentir. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage. Il ne pouvait dire quoi, mais la voir apprécier à ce point le gout de son sang le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.. La sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau réchauffa son âme et son corps. Il se pencha sur elle inconsciemment. Son visage frôlait ses cheveux. Il inspira son odeur. Vanille, lavande. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse, perdue dans son sang exquis. Il voulait tellement…

Ses lèvres et ses dents s'arrachèrent à lui. Klaus en ressentit immédiatement l'absence. Klaus tenta de sortir de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé. Caroline scrutait son visage, ses yeux scintillants encadrés par ses longs cils. L'air autour d'eux était électrique, lourd de tension. Klaus savait qu'elle avait ressenti la même sensation d'euphorie et de puissance quelques secondes auparavant. Lentement, elle se dégagea de son étreinte sans le quitter des yeux et se redressa. Elle avait recouvré assez de force pour se maintenir assise seule. Klaus repoussa au fond de lui l'urgence qu'il ressentait à la maintenir contre lui.

Caroline remua les jambes et hoqueta lorsque de nouvelles brulures apparurent.

- Bon sang ! ragea-t-elle. C'est la robe. Elle est complètement imprégnée de cette foutue verveine.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à l'enlever, lui répondit Klaus, la voix rauque. Caroline se sentit rougir mais tenta de le cacher en roulant ses yeux.

Je vais me contenter de déchirer la partie mouillée.

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas _vouloir_ la voir nue, mais il restait un homme. Et c'était une très belle femme. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Caroline attrapa du bout de doigts la jupe mouillée et l'arracha au niveau de ses cuisses. La robe ressemblait maintenant à un vulgaire costume d'Halloween. Elle couvrait à peine ses fesses. Klaus lança un regard appréciateur vers ses jambes, toujours un peu rougies par les marques de brulures causées par la verveine. Elles avaient l'air d'être douces et fermes. Des images de ses jambes enroulées autour de lui flashèrent dans son esprit.

Elle rougit de plus bel en remarquant le regard de Klaus sur elle. Mais elle enterra immédiatement ce sentiment. Non mais vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Peu importe les efforts qu'elle faisait, elle était toujours cette pompom girl peu sûre d'elle, prompte à s'enflammer dès qu'elle captait l'attention du sexe opposé. Surtout depuis sa rupture avec Matt. Elle venait juste de surmonter tout ça, le manque de confiance en elle, sa transformation en vampire, sa soif de sang et il l'avait laissée tomber. Parce qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre. Et il avait raison.

- Allez, viens, l'interrompit Klaus dans ses pensées. Tant que nous sommes ici, il y a quelqu'un que nous devrions aller voir.

Caroline lui lança un regard sceptique. Ne devrait-il pas être en colère contre elle pour avoir tenté de s'échapper ?

- Qui ça ?

- Une sorcière, répondit-il et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Caroline ne bougea pas, incertaine. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le suivre. Mais quel autre choix avait-elle ? Un loup hurla dans la nuit et la fit sursauter. Elle rattrapa Klaus en quelques secondes.

* * *

Ils marchèrent un bon moment en silence. Une chouette hulula ses cris désespérés, à la recherche de petit gibier. Caroline se sentait un peu ridicule dans sa robe déchirée. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les parages à impressionner. A l'exception de Klaus. Ce n'est pas qu'elle y attachait une quelconque importance. Bien que le regard qu'il lui avait accordé tout à l'heure suggérait qu'elle n'avait plus grand-chose d'autre à faire pour l'impressionner.

C'était un peu bizarre de penser à lui de cette manière. Qu'il n'était pas insensible aux charmes féminins. Il semblait tellement… _diabolique_. Elle avait toujours présumé que les méchants ne se préoccupaient jamais de choses comme ça. Mais bon, Klaus devait probablement être du genre à chasser de pauvres jeunes filles innocentes. Il ressemblait à un briseur de cœurs, avec ces magnifiques yeux bleus et ce sourire ironique plus que sexy. Sans mentionner son accent. Ah, cet accent. Peut être que les filles de cette époque ne l'appréciait pas, mais sa voix rendrait dingue n'importe quelle américaine des temps modernes.

Il lui rappelait cet homme qu'elle avait vu au centre commercial il y a longtemps. Elle avait 13 ans. Avec Bonnie et Elena, elles avaient passé l'après midi au cinéma et à trainer dans le coin. Leurs parents avaient enfin décidé que les filles étaient assez grandes maintenant pour sortir maintenant toutes seules. Les trois filles, assises à une terrasse, se partageaient une assiette de frites. Elles gloussaient timidement entre elles en observant les garçons un peu plus loin. Tyler et Matt étaient encore très jeunes et assez maladroits à l'époque. Elena craquait définitivement pour Matt et Caroline la poussait à aller lui parler. C'est en jetant un regard aux alentours qu'elle remarqua le garçon le plus mignon qu'elle avait jamais vu.

Ce garçon, enfin plutôt cet homme, semblait tout droit sorti d'un film. Sa mâchoire était couverte d'une barbe naissante et ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes noires. Il avait l'air trop beau pour se trouver ici, au milieu des faux palmiers ringards et des tables en plastiques. Bonnie remarqua la façon dont Caroline le regardait et se tourna pour regarder dans sa direction.

- Oooh, on dirait que Caroline est amoureuse, la taquina-t-elle.

Caroline lui donna une petite tape sur la main en signe de désaccord. Ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de la taquiner et la mirent au défi d'aller lui parler. C'était complètement stupide, même une fille de treize ans était parfaitement consciente que cet homme était beaucoup trop vieux et qu'un agacement profond serait sûrement le seul effet qu'elle aurait sur lui.

- Si tu vas lui parler, j'irai parler à Matt, négocia Elena.

Et le deal était fait. Au moins Elena serait autant embarrassée qu'elle.

Caroline se leva et se dirigea vers lui en lissant nerveusement son jean et son t shirt. A cette époque, elle portait un appareil dentaire et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de style. Dieu merci, son père avait enfin réussi à convaincre sa mère de la laisser porter des lentilles.

L'homme, toujours aussi beau, se redressa sur son siège en lui souriant poliment et posa sa tasse de café quand elle s'approcha.

- Je peux t'aider Sweetheart ? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bon sang, même sa voix à l'accent britannique était belle. Caroline lui répondit nerveusement que ses amis l'avaient mise au défi de venir lui parler.

- Elle vous trouve sexy ! cria Bonnie depuis son coin.

Caroline rougit de la tête aux pieds. L'homme rit gracieusement.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

Caroline remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré ses lunettes de soleil. Cela lui donnait un air vraiment mystérieux.

- Caroline.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle y plaça timidement la sienne et il la serra.

- Je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance, Caroline.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de partir. Les genoux de Caroline étaient sur le point de lâcher. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait mourir sur place. Elena et Bonnie étaient vertes de jalousie. Et Caroline avait juré qu'elle était follement amoureuse. Ca n'avait duré qu'une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle joue à la bouteille avec Ryan Fell qui lui fit complètement oublié cet homme.

- Nous sommes arrivés, l'interrompit Klaus dans ses souvenirs.

Caroline cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de revenir à l'instant présent. Ou passé. Enfin, son présent actuel du moins. Ils se trouvaient devant une maison en bois branlante. Elle avait l'air d'être vieille et usée par les intempéries. Les bords des murs s'affaissaient légèrement sur eux-mêmes. La lueur jaunâtre d'une bougie filtrait par une unique fenêtre. La porte s'ouvrit en craquant et une femme à la peau noire apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Je savais que vous viendriez ce soir, déclara la femme à Klaus.

Il rit.

Les sorcières sont persuadées qu'elles savent tout, murmura-t-il à l'intention de Caroline, mais tout de même assez fort pour que la femme l'entende.

- Les vampires originels ne sont pas différents.

Klaus sourit, et la sorcière recula d'un pas pour les accueillir à l'intérieur. Caroline entra la première, suivie par Klaus. La maison était en réalité composée d'une seule petite pièce. Un lit occupait un coin et une table se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Elle était recouverte d'herbes, de potions, et de ce que Caroline supposait être des grimoires magiques. Un feu craquait dans la cheminée au fond de la pièce. Bizarrement, il se dégageait de cette pièce une sensation de chaleur bienveillante, familière.

- Caroline, c'est cela ? demanda la sorcière en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Caroline lui sourit poliment et lui serra la main. Elle ne savait pas encore si cette sorcière était une amie ou une ennemie, mais pour l'instant elle n'avait aucune raison de se montrer malpolie.

- Je m'appelle Gretchen, continua la femme chaleureusement avec un sourire en lui serrant la main.

Ses yeux s'éclairent quelque peu et Caroline aurait pu jurer avoir vu un reflet bizarre les traverser.

- Klaus, je crois que tu connais les règles.

- Oui, oui, grommela-t-il, j'attendrai dehors.

Sur ce, Klaus sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Gretchen relâcha la main de Caroline et se dirigea vers la table. Elle attrapa un fagot de petits bouts de bois, les enroula d'une ficelle marron pour les maintenir ensembles et les disposa au dessus de la flamme d'une bougie posée sur la table. Elle alluma un bout du petit fagot de bois et souffla sur la flamme ce qui les transforma en braises. Une épaisse fumée grise s'en échappait maintenant en tourbillons. Gretchen entonna une courte incantation et laissa la fumée les envelopper avant de s'adresser à Caroline.

- Nous aurons plus d'intimité ainsi, expliqua Gretchen. Je dis à Klaus que personne ne peut se trouver dans la même pièce quand je réalise ces sorts, sans quoi la magie ne fonctionne pas.

Caroline leva un sourcil.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Gretchen eut un petit rire.

- Il peut être assez intimidant. Et je trouve que c'est plus facile d'obtenir des réponses lorsque que l'on est plus décontracté.

Gretchen indiqua à Caroline de s'asseoir à une table plus petite, ronde. Elle était recouverte d'un tissu violet, entrelacé de vert et d'or. Gretchen s'assit en face d'elle. Caroline avait l'impression d'être assise en face d'une diseuse de bonne aventure de carnaval.

- Bon, tu es un vampire Caroline, je peux le dire rien qu'en te touchant. Mais il y a aussi de la magie autour de toi.

Le sourire de Gretchen restait chaleureux tandis qu'elle continuait :

- Ce qui est étrange, c'est que cette magie provient de ma lignée.

Caroline ne répondit pas. Franchement, elle n'avait aucune idée où Gretchen voulait en venir avec tout cela, ou pourquoi Klaus l'avait même amenée ici.

- Je suppose cependant que tu n'es pas de ma lignée, vu notre différence de couleur de peau. Puis-je reprendre ta main ?

Caroline n'hésita qu'un instant avant de tendre sa main à Gretchen. La sorcière reposait son bras sur la table et tenait la main de Caroline, la paume découverte. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Caroline étudia son visage, fascinée par ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait vu Bonnie faire de la magie qu'à de rares occasions et cela l'avait toujours impressionnée.

- Bonnie, dit Gretchen en ouvrant les yeux soudainement.

Caroline hoqueta, surprise.

- Comment avez-vous… ?

- C'était un peu plus facile puisque tu pensais à elle au même moment. C'est elle la sorcière qui t'a envoyée ici.

Une myriade d'émotions défila sur le visage de Gretchen. Amusement, surprise, tristesse.

- Elle doit être une arrière, arrière, arrière petite nièce.

- C'est une amie très chère, chez moi, répondit Caroline.

- Hmmm, oui, chez toi. Tu es très loin de chez toi, dit Gretchen sans relâcher sa main. Je dirais à des kilomètres et même… des années ? Des siècles, surement.

Soudain, Caroline ne se sentait plus si à l'aise avec Gretchen. Elle lui arracha sa main et regarda autour d'elle nerveusement.

- Klaus veut que je découvre qui tu es et pourquoi tu es là, expliqua la sorcière. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il existe une réponse simple à ces questions.

- Eh bien puisque vous en savez tant, _pourquoi _suis-je ici ?

C'était le moment d'être sur la défensive.

- Pour tuer Klaus.

Gretchen se secoua d'un mouvement d'épaules.

- Du moins c'est la réponse courte et simple. Ton amie a jeté un sort. Tu essayes d'arrêter les choses avant qu'elles ne se produisent.

Caroline réalisa qu'elle tenait peut être ici de quoi faire du chantage.

- Alors renvoyez-moi chez moi. Je ne peux pas exécuter le plan si je ne suis plus là.

Gretchen partit dans un grand rire. Caroline s'agita sur sa chaise, une partie de son assurance envolée.

- Et comment pensais-tu tuer l'un des vampires les plus puissants que la terre ait jamais porté ?

- Ne me sous-estimez pas, rétorqua Caroline en relevant le menton.

- Jamais. Mais tu devrais savoir que je ne peux pas te renvoyer.

Le cœur de Caroline rata un battement. La sorcière n'avait pas dit qu'elle ne la renverrait pas. Elle a dit qu'elle ne _pouvait _pas.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est le problème avec ce sort. Il ne fonctionne que s'il devait fonctionner.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Crois-tu en le destin Caroline ? La destinée ?

Caroline étudia la question de la sorcière. Y croyait-elle ? Si le destin existait, alors ce n'était qu'une salope cruelle. La condamner à devenir un vampire, être haïe par sa mère et abandonnée par le premier garçon qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer un univers dans lequel, après avoir bâti sa vie si précautionneusement à Mystic Falls, elle était destinée à souffrir et à subir la malédiction d'être un vampire. Un monstre.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

Vraiment, elle ne savait pas.

- Eh bien, que tu le reconnaisses ou pas, le destin existe. Bien sûr, il y a des tournants, des imprévus et le libre arbitre s'en mêle aussi parfois, mais ce qui est censé arriver arrivera.

- Alors vous dites que le sort de Bonnie a marché parce que j'étais destinée à être ici ?

Gretchen acquiesça.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que Bonnie n'a pas pu venir ? Parce que elle ne l'était pas ?

- C'est ce que je pense oui.

Gretchen laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

- Klaus voudra savoir pourquoi tu es là et ce que j'ai découvert.

- Ecoutez, je veux juste rentrer chez moi, supplia une dernière fois Caroline.

Gretchen l'étudia du regard un moment avant de parler.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je peux faire, dit-elle finalement en se levant, et contourna la table.

Elle attrapa un petit récipient sur la table et se rassit en le plaçant devant Caroline.

- Donne moi un échantillon de ton sang et je serai alors peut être capable de découvrir le sort et inverser la magie.

Caroline hésita. Elle ne comprenait pas le rapport avec son sang. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'y connaissait rien en magie. Caroline mordit dans un de ses index et appuya sur la petite coupure pour faire couler un peu de sang dans le récipient.

- Qu'allez-vous dire à Klaus ?

Gretchen sourit.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça petite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gretchen laissa Klaus rentrer dans la pièce. Il exigea immédiatement de savoir qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait ici. Caroline, tendue, était prête à bondir de son siège.

- Elle se trouve sous l'emprise d'un sort qui l'oblige à rester près de toi, expliqua Gretchen. Je peux probablement briser le sort et la renvoyer chez elle, si tu le souhaites. A moins que…

La sorcière étudia Klaus attentivement, curieuse. Qu'allait-il choisir ?

- J'ai une meilleure idée, répondit Klaus.

Il se tourna vers Caroline.

- Veux-tu rentrer chez toi, Caroline ? Revoir tes amis et ta famille ?

Caroline déglutit et acquiesça. Le ton dans sa voix la rendait mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien alors, tu vas m'aider à briser la malédiction et ensuite je demanderai à Gretchen de te renvoyer d'où tu viens, saine et sauve.

Un sourire ironique éclaira son visage.

- Qu'en dis-tu, love ?

* * *

**Et voilà, qu'en dites vous ? Laissez des commentaires, critiques et reviews, c'est toujours encourageant et constructif. Et n'oubliez pas que cette histoire n'est pas de moi mais de Cicadaa (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous, lovelies ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pas de reviews sur le chapitre précédent, était-il moins intéressant ou moins bien traduit ? Même les commentaires « négatifs » m'intéressent, n'hésitez pas !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Klaus lui avait fait un rapide récapitulatif des règles de ce nouvel accord avant qu'ils ne partent de chez Gretchen. Il lui expliqua le rôle du doppelgänger, la malédiction du soleil et de la lune et les moindres détails pour briser sa malédiction. Des choses qu'elle savait déjà, mais elle devait faire semblant dans les entendre pour la première fois, pour ne pas qu'il ait des soupçons. Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'il lui expliquait à quel point il était proche de la réussite.

Certains de mes ennemis essaieront de tuer le doppelgänger avant que je ne puisse faire le rituel, déclara-t-il, il te faudra la protéger à n'importe quel prix. Une fois le sacrifice effectué, je te ramènerai ici chez Gretchen et elle te renverra chez toi.

Caroline n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, songea-t-elle en retraversant la forêt pour rentrer au château. Cependant, serai-il si difficile de protéger le doppelgänger ? Elle savait déjà comment cette histoire se finissait.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Le doppelgänger ! Katherine ! Comment pouvait-elle être si stupide ? Elle se rappela que le rituel n'avait jamais eu lieu dans cette vie. Que Katherine s'était enfuie et était devenue un vampire. Klaus n'avait pas eu d'autre opportunité de briser la malédiction avant de trouver Elena. Mince ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Si Klaus ne brisait pas la malédiction, alors il ne permettrai jamais à Gretchen de la renvoyer chez elle. Il la tuerait, tout simplement. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse en sorte que Katherine soit sacrifiée cette fois.

Mais Caroline secoua la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Si Katherine mourrait, alors Stefan et Damon ne deviendraient jamais des vampires, et elle non plus. Ce qui ne serait sûrement pas si grave après tout. Mais alors elle réalisa qu'Elena mourrait également. Stefan avait sauvé Elena dans l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents sur le Wickery Bridge. Si Stefan n'était plus en vie en 2009 pour la sauver, alors elle mourrait.

Caroline pinça l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index et ferma les yeux. Tous ces trucs temporels étaient tellement perturbants. Quelque chose allait mal tourner par sa faute, elle en était persuadée, et elle allait détruire la vie de tout le monde. Oh, pourquoi Elena, Bonnie et elle avaient-elles mis au point ce plan complètement stupide ?

_Ce qui est censé arriver arrivera._ Caroline se remémora les paroles de Gretchen un peu plus tôt. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer et ouvrit les yeux. Elle faillit faire un bon de trois mètres en voyant Klaus se tenir juste devant elle. Il avait la tête un peu penchée sur le coté et la regardait avec un air amusé.

- Que se passe-t-il, love ?

Caroline écarta ses cheveux de son visage et se secoua.

- Rien, ça va.

Elle fit un pas en avant mais Klaus l'attrapa par le coude et la retint. Ses doigts sur sa peau la firent frissonner.

- Tu ne songes tout de même pas à revenir sur notre arrangement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Caroline fronça les sourcils.

- Non. Je jouerai ton jeu stupide et protégerai le doppelgänger. Tu as ma parole.

Elle essaya d'avancer, mais encore une fois sa main sur son bras l'en empêcha.

- Je me demande si t'hypnotiser marcherai maintenant, dit-il en scrutant son visage. Je suppose que ce que tu as avalé avant notre rencontre est sorti de ton système maintenant, ou as-tu réussi à boire un peu d'eau pendant que tu étais au fond du trou ?

En fait, elle y avait pensé. Au milieu du nuage de douleur, elle s'était souvenue que le but premier de cette nuit avait été de découvrir une source de verveine. Le liquide avait coulé dans sa gorge, insupportable, et avait brulé l'intérieur de son corps en plus des blessures extérieures sur sa peau.

- Je t'ai dit que je resterai et protégerai le doppelgänger, et je le ferai, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui.

- Tu as de sérieux problèmes de confiance, non ?

Il humidifia ses lèvres et lui sourit ironiquement.

- Tu ne m'as pas donné beaucoup de raisons de te faire confiance jusqu'à présent, love. Je suppose qu'un petit test ne te dérangerait pas, alors.

Caroline déglutit mais essaya de rester nonchalante en acquiesçant.

- D'accord, vas-y si ça peut te rassurer.

Elle pouvait faire semblant. Avec un peu de chance, il ne lui demanderait pas de faire quelque chose de trop horrible.

Klaus étudia ses options. Il pouvait la forcer à briser une branche et se poignarder avec. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, il pouvait la forcer à rester dehors sans sa bague. Klaus voyait une infinité de moyens de l'obliger à se torturer, et même si elle avait bu de la verveine, elle pouvait prétendre que non et le faire quand même. Klaus était un maitre de la torture, un véritable artiste de la douleur. Il savait toujours exactement comment tirer le plus de choses de quelqu'un. Un large sourire éclaira son visage en réalisant sur quel point appuyer pour appliquer le plus de pression sur Caroline.

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses, murmura Klaus.

Il observa ses yeux en attente d'une réaction. Elle était vraiment douée. Pas une once de surprise n'apparut sur ses traits.

- Comment ? répondit-elle de la façon la plus impassible possible.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et sa voix tomba d'une demi-octave.

- Embrasse-moi Caroline.

Caroline n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant d'avancer d'un pas vers lui et planter ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais cette demie seconde fut assez longue pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison. Elle _avait _vu de la verveine. Puis, toutes pensées s'envolèrent de son esprit. Caroline avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou et pressait maintenant son corps contre le sien.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Au début, elle avait été raide, glaciale même, mais ensuite elle soupira contre ses lèvres. Il glissa sa langue entre les siennes, la laissant danser avec la sienne en étreignant fermement sa taille. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté quand il envahit sa bouche. Klaus était complètement perdu dans l'étreinte. Ses mains commencèrent à s'aventurer le long de son dos. Il sentait les lacets de sa robe déchirée sous ses doigts et il combattît l'urgence qu'il ressentait de les arracher.

Soudain, la réalité le frappa lorsqu'il se souvint qu'elle faisait semblant. Il s'arracha violemment à elle. Sa bouche quitta la sienne dans un petit « pop ». Elle tituba en arrière mais il ne fit pas un mouvement pour la soutenir. S'il la touchait encore, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de soulever son corps contre le sien et jamais il ne trouverait la force de la relacher.

- Ça suffit, gronda-t-il.

_Il _était censé la torturer, et non l'inverse.

Il tourna les talons et reprit la direction du château. Le son des pas de Caroline le suivirent. Il ne se retourna pas une fois pour la regarder.

* * *

Il enferma Caroline dans sa chambre après leur retour. Apparemment, sa petite escapade lui avait couté son privilège de se balader à sa guise dans le château. Sauter de la fenêtre une seconde fois n'était pas non plus une option, l'aube se levait. Dès que le clic de la serrure retentit, Caroline laissa échapper un long bâillement et se traina jusqu'au lit. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe en lambeaux et se glissa sous les couvertures, les draps de soie divinement doux contre sa peau nue.

Caroline arrangea l'un des grands oreillers de plumes sous sa tête et enroula ses bras autour en le serrant contre elle. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne s'était pas bien reposée. Pour l'instant, être enfermée ne la dérangeait pas. La seule chose qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était dormir. Mais dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, leur baiser dans les bois lui revint dans un flash à l'esprit.

Que Klaus lui demande de l'embrasser l'avait complètement prise par surprise. Mais elle pouvait se congratuler pour ne pas avoir laissé échapper une once de surprise. Ce sourire féroce qu'il affichait lorsqu'elle s'était penchée vers lui était suffisant pour vouloir le frapper. Mais dès que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, elle avait sentit son monde lever l'ancre.

Le gout de ses lèvres l'avait laissée chancelante, comme son sang l'autre jour, et ses bras enroulés fermement autour de sa taille. Pendant cet instant, elle avait oublié qu'il était un tueur et son ennemi. Ce baiser était perfection. Pendant cet instant, le désir s'était emparé de ses sens. Le désir qu'il la tienne encore plus fort contre lui, le désir de sentir ses mains partout sur son corps, le désir de savoir ce qu'elle ressentirait d'avoir ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Mais ensuite il l'avait repoussée violemment, les yeux glacés, et elle se souvint exactement qui il était. Klaus. Un monstre. Il n'y avait pas une seule parcelle de son corps qui ne jouait pas avec elle. Le souvenir de ce baiser lui noua l'estomac. Elle roula sur le coté et ferma les yeux plus fort. Elle voulait simplement que le sommeil l'emporte et lui apporte l'oubli. Elle souhait presque qu'il l'ait plutôt obligée à se poignarder elle-même.

* * *

Elijah attendait devant sa porte quand Klaus arriva. Il avait laissé Caroline dans sa chambre puis s'était tourné vers son frère. Elijah l'observait avec une lueur de curiosité dans le regard qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Encore une longue nuit, mon frère ? s'aventura Elijah.

Klaus passa devant lui sans un mot et entra dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son grand lit et retira ses bottes qu'il jeta dans un coin, puis retira sa chemise.

- Que veux-tu ?

- J'ai été voir les sorcières, répondit Elijah.

Klaus grogna devant la pause dramatique de son frère. Il n'avait plus aucune patience ce soir.

- Eh bien, parle !

Elijah tendit un rouleau de papier à son frère qui le prit et le déroula avec précaution et lu les inscriptions.

- Ce sont les règles exactes du rituel, expliqua Elijah, chaque étape dans ses moindres détails. Rien n'est laissé au hasard.

- Fantastique, répondit Klaus avec un large sourire. Cela dit que je dois sacrifier un vampire _ et _un loup garou… C'est une nouveauté.

- Ils symbolisent chaque partie d'un hybride, continua Elijah en indiquant les symboles sous l'écriture.

Les yeux de Klaus continuaient de parcourir la page.

- Qui choisiras-tu pour le sacrifice ?

Klaus haussa les épaules.

- Un loup garou ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver. Mais pour un vampire… Je suis sûre que quelqu'un se révélera le parfait candidat.

Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un l'irriterait assez d'ici le sacrifice pour provoquer sa mort.

Une fois que Klaus eut fini de lire, il roula le papier et le plaça dans un coffre scellé sous son lit.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. N'oublie le banquet de minuit ce soir, déclara Elijah en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

- Une quelconque avancée avec Caroline ?

Klaus repoussa les couvertures sur son lit et répondit :

- Je l'ai emmenée voir Gretchen. Cette damnée sorcière me cache encore des choses, mais elle m'a dit tout de même que Caroline est ensorcelée pour rester à mes cotés.

Elijah pencha légèrement la tête.

- Rester à tes côtés ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Elle ne peut pas me quitter, rétorqua Klaus.

- Mais aucune information à propos d'où elle vient et qui l'a envoyée ?

Klaus secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore tuée ?

- Préfèrerais-tu que je le fasse ? riposta-t-il, d'un point de vue rhétorique.

Il savait qu'Elijah ne l'encourageait pas à tuer Caroline. Elijah était tellement moral, noble. Il ne tuait que quand cela s'avérait d'une nécessité absolue.

- Bonne journée, mon frère, le quitta Elijah, le laissant se reposer.

* * *

Caroline avait espéré dormir jusqu'à la pleine lune, après que Katherine se soit inévitablement échappée et que Klaus l'en accuse et la tue. A la place de cela, trois jeunes filles affairées la réveillèrent, trainant ce qui ressemblait à un gros baquet en cuivre dans sa chambre. Caroline s'assit et rassembla les draps sur sa poitrine nue. De la vapeur s'élevait du baquet. C'était un bain, réalisa Caroline.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle aux jeunes filles qui s'agitaient dans la pièce.

- Lord Elijah nous envoie, répondit l'une des plus jeunes en gardant ses yeux au sol. Il a demandé à ce que l'on vous aide à vous préparer pour ce soir.

- Que se passe-t-il ce soir ?

- Le Banquet de Minuit, répondit la fille. En l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Monseigneur ?

Caroline fronça les sourcils.

- Elijah ?

- Non. Lord Klaus.

Les servantes s'avancèrent et la sortirent du lit. Caroline se sentait quelque peu embarrassée. Elles lui prirent le drap qui la couvrait, la laissant nue comme à son premier jour et la guidèrent vers la baignoire. L'eau chaude sur sa peau était agréable. Bien plus que la verveine. L'une des jeunes filles versa des huiles parfumées dans l'eau pendant qu'une autre commença à démêler ses cheveux et à les laver. La troisième attrapa l'une de ses mains et nettoya ses ongles. C'était comme une séance de spa médiévale.

Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé, elles aidèrent Caroline à sortir du bain et la séchèrent. Elles lui passèrent une longue chemise de soie qui frôlait le sol. Puis, elles firent rouler le baquet dehors et laissèrent Caroline de nouveau seule.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Elijah toqua à sa porte et entra. Caroline était un peu gênée de se trouver devant lui ne portant qu'une chemise. Il réussissait toujours à se mouvoir avec une telle grâce et élégance, elle était sûre qu'elle se sentirait toujours mal habillée à coté de lui.

- J'espère que vous avez apprécié le bain, Caroline, dit-il poliment.

Caroline, assise sur le lit, commença à se lever mais Elijah lui indiqua de rester où elle était.

- Je me permets de supposer que les serviteurs vous ont informée des festivités de ce soir.

- On m'a juste dit qu'il y avait quelque chose appelé le Banquet de Minuit, et que c'était en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Klaus, répondit-elle.

- Oui, c'est un bon résumé. Certains de nos plus proches amis vampires seront là ce soir, expliqua-t-il. La célébration n'est que pour des vampires. Nous en avons prévue une autre, plus grande, la semaine prochaine le jour de l'anniversaire de Klaus.

- On dirait qu'il adore faire la fête, non ? répondit-elle, sarcastique.

Elijah sourit et continua son discours.

- Comme je l'ai dit, les vampires de ce soir font partie de notre cercle habituel, Klaus leurs fait confiance mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point.

Caroline secoua la tête, confuse.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Pour certaines raisons, mon frères vous a permis d'entrer plus loin que quiconque depuis très longtemps dans notre maison et dans nos vies. Il serait… malheureux, si vous deviez trahir la confiance que mon frère et moi-même avons placée en vous.

- La confiance ? le défia Caroline. Klaus ne me fait pas confiance. Et au vu ce cette conversation, je devine que vous non plus.

Elijah lui sourit poliment.

- Il existe différentes sortes de confiance, Caroline. Parfois, elle est fragile et sans grand fondement mais née d'un besoin mutuel.

Et le revoilà avec ses menaces subtiles. Elijah était tellement différent de Klaus. Là où Klaus était impétueux et brusque, Elijah était tranquille et rusé.

- Je ne dirai rien. J'ai compris, répondit Caroline.

- Je suis heureux que nous ayons un accord, déclara Elijah en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vous me plaisez beaucoup Caroline. Je serai plus que désolé de devoir mettre fin à notre nouvelle amitié de façon malheureuse.

Caroline le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte :

- Vous être très loyal vis-à-vis Klaus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elijah réfléchit un moment avant de répondre à sa question.

- Notre relation est compliquée. Mais j'aime mon frère. Et je veux le voir atteindre son but.

Caroline se demanda combien de fois il avait pu menacer des gens pour Klaus. Elle se demanda à combien « d'amitiés » il avait mit un terme de façon malheureuse pour l'amour de son frère. Elle pensa a Damon et Stefan et à la façon dont ils semblaient parfois se haïr, mais aussi comment ils mourraient l'un pour l'autre sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

C'est alors que l'une des servantes revint avec une nouvelle robe pour Caroline et Elijah la laissa s'habiller.

* * *

Les invités commencèrent à arriver une heure après le coucher du soleil. Caroline observa ces Lords et Ladies vampires entrer dans le château depuis sa fenêtre. Elle les entendait parler et rire. Klaus accueillit chacun d'entre eux et les remercia pour les vœux d'anniversaire. Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers la fenêtre de Caroline. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle recula rapidement hors de sa vue. Il sourit, et ses pensées s'envolèrent brièvement à leur petit interlude dans les bois. Peut être cèdera-t-il à la tentation au banquet de ce soir. S'accorder un second avant-gout de Caroline. Quel mal cela pouvait-il bien faire ?

Klaus et ses invités entrèrent dans le grand hall et se rassemblèrent autour de la table, Klaus en bout et la place d'Elijah, vide, à sa droite. Elijah était parti chercher Caroline dans sa chambre. D'après les réactions de Caroline devant la consommation de sang humain, Klaus savait déjà que la jeune fille serait irritable ce soir. Mais pour son bien, il espérait qu'elle ne manifesterait pas trop sa nature antagoniste devant ses invités.

Elijah apparut à la porte, Caroline derrière lui. Il place une main dans son dos et la poussa gentiment dans la pièce.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter Lady Caroline Forbes.

Tous se retournèrent pour lui faire face, souriant et acquiesçant. Klaus l'observa depuis son siège, absorbant le moindre détail de son apparence. Elle était stupéfiante. La robe rouge qu'il avait lui-même choisie lui allait parfaitement. Elle moulait son corps de la façon la plus exquise, puis se déployait jusqu'au sol. L'encolure découvrait à peine ses épaules et la ceinture d'or accentuait parfaitement sa taille. Ses boucles, relevées artistiquement sur un coté de sa tête, flottaient doucement.

Klaus hocha la tête vers elle quand elle s'assit au milieu de la table, près d'un vampire appelé Rose. Il entendit cette dernière se présenter et poser quelques questions de courtoisie à Caroline – de où elle venait, combien de temps elle comptait rester. Caroline répondit à ses questions par des réponses parfaitement vagues. Klaus ne put qu'apprécier son bon sens. Il était sage en effet de pas révéler trop de choses sur sa personne.

Le vin fut bientôt apporté, accompagné de fruits et de fromages afin que les invités puissent diner avant le vrai festin.

- J'ai entendu certaines rumeurs, annonça de façon dramatique un vampire nommé Nathaniel, affirmant que le Destructeur se dirigeait vers l'Angleterre.

- En quoi cela devrait-il nous inquiéter, intervint un certain Trevor, quelqu'un comme Klaus n'a pas à s'inquiéter du Destructeur.

Trevor lança à Klaus un regard complice. Klaus lui sourit en retour. Trevor et sa compagne Rose étaient les deux seuls vampires à la table, hormis lui-même et Elijah, et maintenant Caroline, à être au courant pour le Doppelgänger. En fait, c'était Trevor qui l'avait découverte et avait accepté de la lui amener.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un destructeur ? demanda Caroline en se joignant à la conversation.

- Ce n'est qu'une légende, répondit Rose.

- Il est réel ! insista Nathaniel. C'est le plus ancien chasseur de vampires au monde. Il existe depuis la naissance de notre espèce.

- Et il connaît l'existence de chaque vampire, ajouta une voix féminine. Il vient à la rencontre d'un vampire quand il a décrété qu'il était trop vieux pour continuer d'exister. Il arrache leur cœur de leur poitrine à main nue.

- Klaus, tu es l'un des vampires originels, et c'est ton anniversaire… Penses-tu que ce soit une coïncidence que le Destructeur soit en chemin ?

Klaus prit une gorgée de vin et essaya de masquer son ennui. Nathaniel commençait à vraiment l'irriter. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre toutes les légendes autour de Mikael à sa table. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait la vérité. Aucun ne savait sa vraie connexion avec leur « Destructeur ».

-Je n'ai peur de personne, déclara Klaus d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. Homme. Bête. Ou légende.

L'amusement s'éteignit dans les yeux de Nathaniel et il déglutit inconsciemment en réalisant enfin que ses remarques n'étaient pas appréciées. Le vampire retourna rapidement à son verre de vin. Quelques instants plus tard, les vampires autour de la table, qui continuaient de boire et manger, changèrent de sujet de conversation.

* * *

A minuit moins le quart, les invités éméchés par le vin et l'excitation, échangèrent des regards d'anticipation lorsqu'un serviteur entra dans la pièce pour annoncer que tout était près dehors. Tous se levèrent et le suivirent à l'extérieur.

- Que se passe-t-il dehors ? demanda Caroline, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Klaus apparut derrière elle et lui tendit la main.

- La chasse, répondit-il mystérieusement.

Caroline jeta un regard à sa paume ouverte devant elle, puis à son visage. Elle lâcha un soupir de dédain avant de suivre les autres dehors.

Klaus sourit intérieurement. Il aimait tellement la chasse.

* * *

Il faisait entièrement noir dehors, à l'exception de quelques torches portées par des serviteurs. Ils se trouvaient derrière la maison, après les jardins. Les vampires se rassemblèrent. Caroline se tenait près de Rose. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle, plus qu'avec d'autres du moins. Au moins, elle connaissait un peu Rose. Ou connaitrait. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, mais elle savait qu'elle avait été une amie de Damon avant de mourir d'une morsure de loup garou. Rose avait l'air différent à cette époque. A la place de ses cheveux courts, en pointes, elle arborait de longues mèches ondulées brunes qui tombaient sur sa taille.

- Que doit-on faire ? murmura Caroline à Rose lorsque que quatre humains, deux garçons et deux filles, furent amenés devant eux.

- C'est ton premier Banquet de Minuit ? lui demanda Rose.

Caroline acquiesça.

- Ces humains seront la proie. Regarde.

Caroline tourna le regard vers les humains. L'un des vampires s'avança et sortit un poignard de sa ceinture. Il attrape l'un des garçons par le bras et laissa trainer la pointe du poignard sur sa peau. Les veines s'ouvrirent sur son avant bras. L'odeur du sang assaillit les sens de Caroline. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrie.

- Ils saignent les humains puis les laissent prendre de l'avance avant de les chasser et de les vider de leur sang une fois attrapés, expliqua Rose.

Caroline sursauta, horrifiée par cette tradition. Une fois tous les humains blessés, ils furent envoyés dans la forêt. Les vampires les narguaient, sachant très bien qu'ils allaient mourir. Caroline ne put retenir le dégout d'envahir ses traits.

- Je préfère rester derrière et laisser les hommes chasser, lui dit Rose. Tu peux marcher avec moi si tu veux.

Caroline sourit et accepta la proposition. Elle n'aimait ce qui se passait et espérait pouvoir l'arrêter, mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne sortirait pas indemne d'une opération de sauvetage pareille. Surtout si l'on considère comment la dernière avait fini. Bientôt, les invités s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, après leur proie et Rose marcha derrière à un rythme plus calme avec Caroline.

- Tu devrais venir nous rendre visite tant que tu es chez Klaus et Elijah. J'aimerais bien avoir une autre personne du sexe féminin près de moi de temps en temps. Trevor et moi sommes seuls depuis tellement longtemps et les femmes qu'il fréquente…

Rose laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend.

Caroline sourit et acquiesça, bien que parfaitement consciente que c'était impossible.

- Cela me plairait.

Elles marchèrent un moment, parfois en discutant. Caroline entendait les cris et les rires des vampires en chasse, et des humains en fuite. Une fille jaillit des bois devant elles, du sang sur son cou et son bras. Elle trébucha dans les bras de Caroline, les yeux agrandis par la terreur. Caroline la maintint en place fermement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal, lui dit-elle.

Mais la fille tremblait tellement, il était évident qu'elle ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce que Caroline lui disait. Caroline dilata ses pupilles et murmura :

- Arrête de trembler. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je veux t'aider.

- Caroline, que fais-tu ? l'interrogea Rose.

- Nous devons l'aider, on ne peut pas les laisser la tuer.

Rose secoua la tête.

- C'est le jeu Caroline. On ne peut rien y faire.

Caroline leva les yeux vers Rose et remarqua un autre genre de peur dans les siens. Différent de celle dans le regard de l'humaine. La peur du défi. Rose voulait peut être faire ce qui était juste, mais elle ne franchirait pas la ligne pour autant. Caroline regarda la fille et se demanda quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser repartir dans les bois. Cela n'avait pas très bien marché la dernière fois.

- Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là… intervint la voix de Nathaniel derrière elles. On partage ?

Caroline fit volte face et poussa la fille dernière elle. Il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers elles.

- Arrête. Je ne te laisserai pas la tuer.

Nathaniel rit. Un rire de méchant de dessins animés qui fit presque lever les yeux au ciel à Caroline.

- Je ferai ce que je veux avec elle. La baiser, la vider de son sang, la tuer. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'en empêcher.

Caroline plissa les yeux et examina ses options en surveillant l'approche de Nathaniel. Il n'y avait qu'une solution et elle se détesta sur l'instant quand elle lui vint à l'esprit, mais c'était mieux que l'alternative. En un clin d'œil, Caroline s'était retournée et avait brisé net le coup de la fille. Le corps de l'humaine s'effondra sur le sol. Morte. Le cœur de Caroline se serra de culpabilité. Elle espérait de toutes les fibres de son corps avoir fait le bon choix.

Nathaniel hurla.

- Sale petite garce !

Il se jeta sur elle et l'envoya rouler violemment au sol, ce qui lui coupa la respiration. Elle se rétablit rapidement et se releva, prête pour une autre attaque. Il était clair qu'elle avait énervé le mauvais vampire. Les yeux de Nathaniel étaient noirs de fureur. Il siffla et se jeta sur elle encore une fois. Elle réussit à éviter l'attaque, hors de sa portée. Il se retourna vivement et se dirigea vers elle, plus énervé que jamais. Caroline se pencha vers sa botte et en sortit la dague. Elle l'aligna face à son cœur une fois qu'il fut presque sur elle. Elle se félicita mentalement de l'avoir emportée avec elle pour la soirée. La lame pénétra sa chair et ses yeux s'agrandir. Il recula en titubant et s'effondra. Sa peau tourna au gris. Et il ne bougea plus.

Comme si les choses ne pouvaient être pires, Klaus apparut, sortant de nulle part.

- Je dois avouer, love, que tu sais te défendre dans une bataille. Il pourrait s'avérer utile de t'avoir dans les parages, déclara-t-il dans un petit rire.

Il se pencha sur le corps de Nathaniel.

- Il n'aurait pas survécu très longtemps de toute façon. L'imbécile commençait vraiment à m'énerver.

Klaus attrapa la dague et la retira tu torse de Nathaniel. Il l'inspecta un instant. L'expression amusée sur son visage s'évapora. Il releva vivement la tête.

- Où as-tu eu ça ? gronda-t-il, la voix basse et menaçante.

Caroline déglutit.

- Je…

Klaus se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre un arbre, la dague sur sa gorge.

- Où ? Réponds !

Sa voix était un vrai rugissement.

Caroline ferma les yeux et détourna le visage de ses yeux noirs plantés dans les siens.

- Une sorcière me l'a donnée, réussit à dire Caroline.

- Quelle sorcière ?

- Tu ne la connais pas.

Klaus agrippa ses bras et la secoua.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi…

- Arrête ! cria-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et lui fit face. Elle souhaitait presque ne pas l'avoir fait. Ses yeux étaient noirs de rage, mais aussi d'autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle avait pu voir beaucoup ces dernières minutes, sous différentes formes. Quelque chose qu'elle pouvait probablement reconnaître en un instant maintenant. La peur.

- Dis-moi exactement où tu as eu cette dague.

- Bonnie. Une sorcière appelée Bonnie. Elle l'a faite pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te tuer.

- Et comment cette sorcière et toi êtes au courant pour ces dagues ?

- Parce que je viens du futur !

C'était sorti avant que Caroline ne réalise ce qu'elle disait. Ce n'était même pas une bonne excuse. Aucune chance qu'il ne la croit. Mais ça fonctionna. La déclaration l'avait surpris, et la colère de Klaus se dissipa un peu. Il entendait ses paroles résonner dans sa tête.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Caroline inspira profondément.

- C'est un sort. J'ai été renvoyée dans le passé pour te tuer avant que tu ne puisses…

- Avant que je ne puisse _quoi ?_

Caroline essaya de parler mais pour une quelconque raison en était incapable. C'était comme si les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge.

- Que se passe-t-il dans mon futur ?

Klaus exigeait une réponse. Caroline essaya encore une fois de parler, et encore une fois quelque chose l'en empêcha.

- Réponds-moi !

- Je ne peux pas ! cria-t-elle. J'essaye, mais je ne peux pas !

Klaus appliqua une pression sur ses bras.

- Eh bien, essaye encore, love.

Caroline se concentra sur lui et sa réponse, mais rien. Quelque chose la bloquait.

- Le sort, réalisa-t-elle. Il ne me laisse pas parler de l'avenir.

Klaus plissa les yeux.

- Comme c'est pratique.

- Je dis la vérité ! supplia-t-elle.

Petit à petit, sa colère retomba et il la relâcha. Caroline laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Gretchen savait. Cette foutue sorcière _savait. _C'est la dernière fois qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

Une branche craqua derrière lui et il tourna la tête. Il était sur Rose avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la main sur sa gorge, la soulevant légèrement du sol.

- Va-t-en. Oublie ce que tu as vu ici. Oublie avoir rencontré Caroline. Prends Trevor et rentrez chez vous et ne réapparais jamais en ma présence.

Klaus la lâcha et elle se releva rapidement avant de s'enfuir retrouver Trevor. Elle ne se souviendrait de rien.

Il se tint immobile pendant quelques instants, silencieux, en fixant le sol. Caroline observa ses épaules tendues monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration. Elle le vit la regarder du coin de l'œil. Il émit un petit rire.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de trouver des moyens pour éviter que je ne te tue, dit-il dans un sourire.

Caroline haussa les épaules. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement.

- Peut être suis-je juste chanceuse.

- Nous verrons combien de temps dure ta chance, sweetheart, répondit-il en plaçant la dague dans sa botte avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'essaye de rester la plus proche possible de la version de Cicadaa. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont lu cette fic en version originale, dites-moi si ça vous semble coller ( : Parfois la grammaire française fait qu'il m'est impossible de traduire mot pour mot. D'ailleus en parlant de grammaire, il est fort possible que même après relecture, j'ai pu laisser passer quelques fautes, désolée ^^**

**Aaaand reviews, reviews, reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouveau chapitre, j'ai essayé de traduire entre deux cours, pas toujours évident ! La vie étudiante aux Etats-Unis est tellement incroyable, j'ai parfois du mal à me souvenir que vous comptez sur moi !**

**Anyway, enjoy !**

* * *

Klaus sentait le poids de la dague dans sa botte en rentrant au château. Il fulminait intérieurement. Cette situation avec Caroline devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. De toute évidence, la vampire blonde était bien plus dangereuse qu'au premier abord. Mais en même temps, elle était infiniment plus précieuse que ce qu'il ne pensait. Il était complètement absurde de croire qu'elle venait vraiment de l'avenir, mais Klaus avait vécu assez longtemps pour voir sa part de choses incroyables. Et il était inutile de mentionner que la perspective de la savoir de l'avenir était bien plus agréable que n'importe quelle autre alternative. Elle semblait savoir des secrets le concernant que personne d'autre, hormis sa famille, ne connaissait.

Il remarqua Elijah à la porte qui l'attendait. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais ne dit rien. Klaus n'était pas enclin à répéter à son frère les nouvelles informations récoltées à propos de Caroline. Il savait que même le toujours si moral Elijah ne lui recommanderait qu'une solution : la tuer. Il ne voulait pas voir la lueur de jugement dans les yeux de son frère devant son incapacité à le faire. Personne n'aurait pu être plus déçu de lui que lui-même à cet instant. Il dépassa son frère et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre.

- Mon frère, tu oublies nos invités, l'interpella Elijah. Klaus s'arrêta et grogna.

Il n'avait plus aucune patience pour ces insipides nobles vampires ce soir.

- Charge-toi d'eux tout seul, répondit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il se réfugia dans sa cave à vins et s'assit sur l'une des chaises en bois de la pièce. Il tenta de se noyer dans quelques bouteilles, en vain. Il en était à la deuxième lorsqu'Elijah le rejoignit.

- Tout le monde est parti, tu peux arrêter de te cacher maintenant, le taquina-t-il en se plaçant devant lui.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ton sarcasme, répliqua-t-il en prenant une longue gorgé d'une bouteille vert foncé.

- Tu ne l'es jamais, répondit Elijah en attrapant sa propre bouteille.

Il se tira une autre chaise et s'assit en face de son frère.

- Je me permets de supposer que ton humeur est due à Caroline.

Klaus planta son regard glacé dans celui de son frère qui réalisa qu'il avait touché le point sensible.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore tuée, s'aventura Elijah.

- Cette remarque est assez inhabituelle, venant de toi Elijah. Si pressé que je prenne une vie.

- Quand il s'agit de protéger notre famille…

- Je sais, l'interrompit Klaus.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une leçon à ce sujet.

Elijah prit une autre gorgé et exhala doucement. Il laissa le vin envahir ses sens.

- Mais m'écoutes-tu seulement parfois ?

Klaus rit et fit cliqueter sa bouteille contre celle d'Elijah. Il se devait de rire, parce que c'était tellement vrai. Elijah était peut être l'ainé, mais cela n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Klaus était le plus fort des deux. Le gène loup-garou, même latent, lui donnait l'avantage. Elijah lui rendit son sourire. C'est alors qu'un domestiques surgit dans la cave et mit un terme à la joyeuse atmosphère. Il était couvert de sueur et essoufflé. Sa voix trembla quand il prit la parole.

- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Klaus.

- Incendie, répondit le garçon. Dans la tour nord.

Klaus et Elijah se regardèrent, toute trace de sourire disparue de leurs traits.

- La crypte, dit Klaus.

Elijah acquiesça et disparut.

Klaus se mit à courir en direction de ses appartements. Le temps qu'il arrive, tout était déjà englouti par les flammes.

* * *

La peau de Caroline était brûlante. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Elle se trouvait dans un donjon, attachée à une espèce de fauteuil en métal, bras et jambes immobilisés. Elle tenta de se libérer. Derrière elle, elle entendit un rire malfaisant et vit des loups garous faire cercle autour d'elle. Les amis de Mason Lockwood qui l'avait déjà kidnappée une fois. Chacun leur tour, ils tirèrent sur elle, la verveine lui brulant la peau et la chaire. Elle hurla à chaque blessure jusqu'à s'évanouir une fois encore.

Quand elle se réveilla, les loups étaient partis. Sa tête était comme enserrée dans un étau et son corps frissonnait encore de la torture. La porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette sombre. Elle n'arrivait pas à en discerner les traits, mais pouvait dire que c'était un homme.

- Qui est là ? appela-t-elle faiblement.

La silhouette ne répondit pas. L'homme s'avança et s'agenouilla devant elle. La vue de Caroline était floue et elle ne put voir distinctement son visage. Il commença à arracher les chaines autour de ses membres. Elle gémît quand il passa tendrement son pouce sur les marques laissées par les chaines.

- Tout va bien, je suis là, murmura-t-il doucement, je suis là.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et elle se blottît contre son torse. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans son étreinte étrangement familière.

Soudain, elle se réveilla. Mais cette fois, pour de bon. Le donjon, les loups, la silhouette masculine, tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Mais le vrai cauchemar était dans la pièce. Les flammes faisaient rage autour d'elle, brulantes et rouges, léchant son lit pour l'avaler. Son trouble laissé par le sommeil se dissipa et elle remarqua le visage de Klaus au dessus du sien. Il la secouait, essayait de la réveiller.

- Ça va aller, je suis là, murmura-t-il en la tirant hors du lit par la main.

Elle chancela un peu et se pressa contre lui pour éviter les flammes, de plus en plus hautes. Il enroula un bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir contre lui. La pièce entière était ravagée par les flammes. Aucune sortie n'était en vue.

- Que fait-on ? cria Caroline en levant les yeux vers lui.

Les siens fouillèrent la pièce avant de se poser sur l'armoire. Klaus plaqua Caroline contre lui et la tira en titubant vers l'armoire, un bras sur sa tête pour la protéger des poutres enflammées qui s'écrasaient autour d'eux dans un nuage de cendres. La fumée pénétrait ses poumons et lui brulait la gorge. Caroline toussa. Klaus arracha la porte de l'armoire et jeta les robes à l'intérieur dans les flammes. Celles-ci avalèrent la soie et le velours en un clin d'œil, continuant leur progression vers eux.

Il tendit la main à l'intérieur et en retira le double fond, ce qui révéla un passage secret sombre. Il y entra avant de tendre la main à Caroline qui y plaça la sienne sans hésitation. Il la tira derrière lui dans l'étroit passage sombre.

Klaus se rua dans le couloir avant de dévaler une volée d'escalier, sa main agrippée autour de celle de Caroline dans une poigne de fer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tousser, des résidus de fumée toujours dans ses poumons. Mais les flammes étaient maintenant derrière eux, l'humidité froide du passage bien plus agréable que l'enfer qu'ils venaient de quitter. Une fois en bas des escaliers, il s'arrêta, ce qui lui permit de reprendre sa respiration.

- Tu es brûlée ? lui demanda Klaus en se tournant vers elle.

Elle baissa le regard sur ses vêtement, silencieusement reconnaissante envers elle-même de s'être endormie dans sa robe et non entièrement nue. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blessée.

- Non, je pense que ça va, souffla-t-elle, ses poumons enfin revenus à leur état normal.

- Tu dors d'un sommeil de plomb, pire que les morts, remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis morte, répliqua-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Klaus tendit la main et passa son pouce sur sa joue. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge sous son toucher.

- Des cendres, dit-il, sa voix profonde et basse se répercutant sur les murs de pierres.

Caroline déglutit et acquiesça. Elle était soudainement pleinement consciente de sa proximité, son épaule contre la sienne, sa main s'attardant sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser comment, il y a seulement quelques instants, il l'avait arrachée à son lit en flammes et avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle était en sécurité. Il était lui aussi un peu brûlé. De la suie couvrait ses boucles blondes et il avait de la cendre sur le visage. Elle leva la main et répéta son geste, son propre pouce sur sa joue.

- Toi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

- Eh bien, n'est-ce pas touchant ? résonna une nouvelle voie dans les ténèbres.

Caroline et Klaus se retournèrent pour faire face à la voix. Son propriétaire s'avança dans la lumière. C'était un jeune homme pale, avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- Kol, gronda Klaus.

Sa poigne sur la main de Caroline sembla s'intensifier. De toute évidence, il connaissait cet homme et vu l'expression de son visage, ne l'appréciait guère.

- Niklaus. Cela faisait trop longtemps, déclara l'homme en s'avançant.

Il s'arrêta devant Caroline. Il la dépassait d'une tête. Il baissa le regard vers elle et lui sourit.

- Qui est ton amie ? Elle a l'air d'être plutôt délicieuse.

Klaus lâcha la main de Caroline et se positionna légèrement devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kol ?

- Mikael m'a envoyé en repérage. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit le seul à s'amuser.

Klaus eut un petit rire.

- Mikael ? Alors tu es de son côté maintenant ? Je ne doute pas qu'il ait promis de t'épargner si tu me tuais.

Kol haussa les épaules.

- Il ne peut pas me doubler.

- Je ne serais pas si présomptueux si j'étais toi, répliqua Klaus.

- Cela doit être de famille.

Kol commença à reculer, croisant les mains dans son dos.

- C'est intéressant de voir comment tes soi-disant amis peuvent se montrer charmants et bavards quand menacés. Je n'ai même pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à fournir pour qu'ils me parlent du doppelgänger. Même si l'hypnose aide aussi.

Caroline observa la réaction de Klaus aux paroles de Kol. Son visage restait calme, mais elle pouvait sentir la tension s'échapper de toutes les fibres de son corps.

- Donc j'ai passé un petit accord… commença Kol, mais il fut immédiatement coupé.

Klaus fondit sur lui et avant que Caroline ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il avait enfoncé la dague dans la poitrine du vampire. Son front se rida quand sa peau commença à tourner au gris et il tomba en avant dans les bras de Klaus. Klaus l'allongea avec précaution sur le sol et lui ferma les yeux. Elle remarqua son visage se durcir et ses yeux se fermer avec ceux du vampire maintenant mort. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se relever.

- Viens, dit-il, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.

Klaus les guida à travers les tunnels, au milieu des toiles d'araignées et des ténèbres, sa vision surhumaine un avantage de taille. En arrivant de l'autre coté, tous deux entendirent des bruits de bataille au dessus d'eux.

- Dépêche-toi, la pressa Klaus.

Il reprit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina en courant derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une bataille. Une poignée de vampires attaquait les humains, repoussée du mieux qu'il pouvait par Elijah. La plupart était déjà mort ou le serait bientôt. Klaus grimpa à la surface et aida Caroline à monter derrière lui. Elle le vit se jeter sur un vampire et lui briser la nuque, l'arrachant du cou d'une vielle femme humaine. Puis il rejoignit Elijah pour l'aider dans le carnage.

Caroline fit volte face et remarqua une autre domestique être attaquée. Elle courut vers elle et envoya rouler au sol le vampire qui la vidait de son sang. La fille s'effondra à genoux, la main sur la blessure sur son cou, mais Caroline n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Le vampire se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Ils roulèrent avant qu'elle n'arrive à se dégager en l'envoyant d'un double coup de pieds s'envoler dans les bras de Klaus.

Klaus retourna le vampire pour lui faire face et le tint par la gorge à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Qui vous envoie ? exigea-t-il.

Le vampire siffla pour toute réponse.

- QUI ?

Mais le vampire ne répondit pas. Il donnait des coups dans l'air, essayait de se débattre, comme enragé.

- Inutile, grommela Klaus avant d'enfoncer sa main libre dans la poitrine du vampire et d'en arracher son cœur.

Il jeta le cœur et le corps du vampire sur le coté et adressa un signe de tête à Caroline.

- C'est la deuxième fois ce soir que je te sauve la vie.

Caroline se secoua, indignée.

- J'avais la situation sous contrôle.

- Mais bien sûr, Love, répondit-il dans un sourire. Elijah ?

- Ils sont tous là. Seulement quatre, répondit Elijah. Que faisons- nous des domestiques ?

Caroline jeta un regard à la ronde. Une demi-douzaine d'humains rampait sur le sol, gémissant et criant de douleur. Les autres étaient morts. Elle regarda ensuite Klaus, et le remarqua en train de la fixer. Ce regard, profond et inattendu la fit frissonner.

- Soignez ceux qui peuvent l'être, ordonna Klaus.

Caroline haussa les sourcils de surprise et Klaus haussa les épaules.

- Trouver des nouveaux domestiques est trop compliqué, se justifia-t-il.

* * *

C'était ce que l'on appelle une longue nuit. Entre le banquet et la petite attaque de Kol, il n'y avait pas eu un seul moment de tranquillité. Klaus monta constater les dégâts dans sa tour pendant qu'Elijah et Caroline s'occupaient des domestiques assez chanceux pour être encore en vie. Presque tout avait brulé. Tous ses livres, ses tableaux dans son bureau, sa chambre, tous ses vêtements. La chambre de Caroline avait brûlé entièrement. On ne pouvait rien récupérer. Klaus fit quelques pas sur le sol instable, au milieu des ruines et des cendres.

Sur le parquet, près du lit de Caroline, il remarqua ses biens empilés. Il ramassa les morceaux de vêtements à moitié brulés. D'autres objets tombèrent des poches de son pantalon. Il les inspecta un par un, sous tous les angles. Ils avaient fondu ou brulé, mais aucun ne ressemblait à quelque chose de connu.

_Peut être dit-elle la vérité,_ songea-t-il.

Donc, elle venait du futur. Et elle le connaissait dans l'avenir. Klaus découvrait que dès qu'il répondait à une question concernant Caroline, des millions d'autres se présentaient. De quand exactement venait-elle ? Comment le connaissait-elle ? Pourquoi étaient-ils ennemis ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'elle risque sa vie avec un sort aussi dangereux pour le simple espoir d'avoir une occasion de le tuer ?

La pensée qu'il soit puni maintenant pour un crime qu'il n'avait même pas encore commis l'irritait au plus au point. Il lâcha les objets sur la pile, un petit nuage de fumée s'élevant dans les airs, et se releva.

Il se retourna pour voir Elijah dans l'encadrement de la porte, Caroline derrière lui.

- Les domestiques ont été soignés. Ils emmènent les morts dans les bois. Ils seront brulés à l'aube.

Klaus balaya l'horizon du regard, maintenant parfaitement visible en l'absence du mur. Une lumière orange commençait à saigner dans le bleu nocturne. Klaus retira de son cou la chaine où pendait la bague de Caroline.

- Tu auras besoin de ça, dit-il.

Caroline récupéra sa bague, le regard curieux.

Il se détourna d'elle et déclara à l'intention d'Elijah :

- Nous partons pour Londres cet après midi.

* * *

Klaus laissa Elijah se charger des arrangements du départ. Il s'assurerait que les domestiques mettent dans les malles leurs biens les plus nécessaires puis fermerait la maison avant de les hypnotiser. Tous oublieraient jusqu'à leur existence même. Klaus, rassuré qu'Elijah se charge de tout, se dirigea dans les bois à la recherche de Gretchen.

Elle n'était pas chez elle, mais il la sentait dans les environs. Il la trouva près d'un petit bassin d'eau claire, en train de cueillir des pommes. La scène était tellement inhabituelle pour cette période de l'année, et dans cette forêt, mais la magnificence de la création de Gretchen ne pouvait être ignorée.

- Je fais tout ça moi-même, tu sais. Il est agréable d'avoir un petit coin pour s'échapper, expliqua la sorcière quand Klaus s'approcha.

- Tu m'as menti, attaqua-t-il directement.

- Mentir est un grand mot. Je préfère dire que j'ai omis une partie de la vérité, répliqua-t-elle en mordant à pleine dans une pomme rouge brillante.

- Tu savais que Caroline venait d'un autre temps.

- Oui, je le savais, admit-elle, et son sang m'a permis d'en savoir plus sur le sort qui l'a amenée ici.

Klaus cueillit une pomme de l'arbre et la lança dans les airs avant de la rattraper dans sa paume.

- Je suppose que je ne me méprends pas en disant que tu ne vas pas partager ton savoir avec moi.

Gretchen rit avant de prendre une deuxième bouchée de sa pomme. Klaus remarqua un serpent vert glisser à travers les branches du pommier.

- Je te trouve étrangement calme, observa la sorcière.

Klaus lui retourna un sourire malicieux.

- Je suis connu pour avoir mes moments.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. Eh bien, je peux te dire les faits. Elle ne peut pas retourner dans son époque tant qu'elle n'aura pas accompli une certaine tache. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle la magie a fonctionné.

- Me tuer. Elle m'a avoué que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici.

Gretchen secoua la tête.

- C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle elle _pensait_ être ici, mais l'univers à d'autres choses prévues pour elle. Pour vous deux.

Klaus réfléchit un instant aux paroles de Gretchen.

- Donc c'est quelque chose d'autre ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Peut être.

- Je veux des réponses, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Pas des charades.

Les yeux de la sorcières se braquèrent dans les siens.

- Je ne peux pas te donner tes réponses Niklaus. Pas cette fois.

Klaus gronda et lança sa pomme sur le serpent, ce qui le fit tomber de l'arbre dans l'étang. Puis il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.

- Nous partons pour Londres aujourd'hui, lança-t-il derrière son épaule. Rattrape-nous.

* * *

**Pleaaaase laissez moi des reviews, j'en ai besoin pour me motiver (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci merci merci pour vos reviews ! Et à ceux qui s'excuse de leur simple « j'adore », non, ne vous excusez pas, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je souhaite devenir traductrice littéraire professionnelle, disons que là je m'entraine, alors lire vos commentaires si enthousiastes m'encourage et me rassure ( :**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Klaus disparu, Caroline aida Elijah dans les préparations du départ. Elijah lui appris qu'il n'y avait pas tant de malles que ça à remplir. Apparemment, ils auront tout ce dont ils auraient besoin dans la maison à Londres. Caroline n'avait rien à emmener de toute façon. Tous ses vêtements et son téléphone avaient brûlé. Elle enroula autour de ses doigts le collier autour de son cou et serra dans sa paume le pendentif en forme de cœur. Dieu merci, elle le portait tout le temps. Elle aurait vraiment été ennuyée de le perdre.

Elijah lui avait remis la tache d'hypnotiser les domestiques, un travail qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse d'accomplir après l'avoir entendu hypnotiser l'un d'eux. Il avait lui inventé la vie la plus ennuyeuse et déprimante qui soit. Elle l'avait envoyé plus loin et s'était chargée de remplir l'esprit des domestiques de souvenirs heureux.

- Tu as voyagé dans la campagne, ravie par la beauté du paysage, avait-elle dit à l'une des filles, pas plus âgée qu'elle. Une fois chez toi, tu rencontreras un garçon mignon et tomberas follement amoureuse de lui. Vous vous marierez et aurez plein d'enfants.

La fille sourit lorsque Caroline implanta l'idée dans sa tête. La pompom girl se félicita intérieurement.

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens pour croire que tout le monde a des vies aussi heureuses, intervint Klaus derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et prit un air renfrogné. Il continua :

- En admettant qu'elle arrive à rentrer chez elle, elle finira surement par être fille de cuisine dans la maison d'un autre noble riche et mourra vieille fille.

Caroline croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oh et toi tu peux faire mieux ? le défia-t-elle.

- Les renvoyer et leur dire de nous oublier me convient parfaitement, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché d'elle.

- Où est ton imagination ?

- La vie n'est pas une chanson, répliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Caroline releva fièrement le menton.

- Non. Mais ta vie est ce que tu décides d'en faire.

Ils se tinrent tous deux face à face, attendant que l'autre baisse le regard. Caroline pouvait déceler la lueur de moquerie dans ses yeux et dans sa mâchoire. Il était si agaçant, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre follement dans sa poitrine.

- Klaus, tu es revenu, lança Elijah en s'approchant d'eux, brisant la tension presque palpable.

Klaus se tourna vers son frère.

- Tout est près ?

- Oui. Le chariot est chargé et la maison est fermée.

Caroline regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas vu, ni entendu, Elijah emballer quoique ce soit. Quel chariot ? Elle avait dû être vraiment absorbée dans son hypnose pour n'avoir rien remarqué.

- Les chevaux sont prêts et scellés aussi. Il est temps de partir, déclara Klaus.

- Les chevaux ? demanda Caroline, pâle.

- Oui, les chevaux. On ne peut pas courir sur toute cette distance.

Elijah et Klaus se détournèrent et se dirigèrent vers le devant de la maison. En effet, il y avait là un cheval attelé à un chariot et deux autres à côté. Elijah s'avança et grimpa sur l'étalon marron qui menait l'attelage. Klaus s'approcha du sien, un étalon blanc et noir. A coté de celui-ci se tenait une jument marron à taches blanches. Caroline supposa que celle-ci était pour elle. Elle déglutit difficilement en fixant l'animal et fit un petit pas vers lui.

- Tu n'aimes pas les chevaux, sweetheart ? demanda Klaus en enfourchant son étalon.

- J'aime les chevaux, répondit Caroline, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sais monter.

- Tu ne sais pas monter ?

Klaus la regardait maintenant comme si elle avait une deuxième tête.

- On ne voyage pas à cheval dans le fut…

Caroline s'arrêta avant de finir sa phrase. Klaus était descendu de sa monture en un éclair et avait fondu sur elle, un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Elijah, qui n'avait pas remarqué l'échange. Klaus se détendit visiblement, et retira son doigt de ses lèvres.

- D'où je viens, je veux dire. Nous avons d'autres moyens.

Klaus acquiesça, un œil toujours sur Elijah.

- Tu chevaucheras avec moi alors.

Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille et la souleva sur la selle, assise en amazone. Etre perchée sur un cheval était beaucoup plus haut qu'elle ne pensait. Klaus sauta en selle, une jambe de chaque coté. Caroline fit de même.

- Quoi ? Je ne veux pas tomber, dit-elle devant ses sourcils levés.

Klaus eut un petit rire.

- Tu es un vampire. Tu survivrais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Klaus attrapa les rênes, enroula son bras libre autour de sa taille et plaqua son dos contre son corps en appuyant délicieusement sur son ventre. La fermeté de son étreinte lui coupa la respiration.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Son souffle chaud effleura sa peau. Caroline essaya de rester de marbre et ajusta sa position sur la selle. Elle était parfaitement consciente de sa présence dans son dos. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement.

- J'espère bien, dit-elle lamentablement, levant les yeux au ciel devant son incapacité à se contrôler.

Bon sang, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant à dire à cet instant ?

Klaus sourit et agita les rênes. Leur monture s'aventura sur la route. Les mains de Caroline agrippèrent le bras de Klaus autour de sa taille, reconnaissante qu'il soit là après tout.

La chevauchée sembla durer une éternité. Mais au moins la vue était belle et l'air vif. Et le plus important, elle pouvait de nouveau se tenir sous le soleil. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui avait manqué. A un moment, Caroline pencha la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et laissa les rayons du soleil inonder son visage.

- Ne t'endors pas, Love, murmura Klaus lorsque sa tête se posa sur son épaule.

- Comme si c'était possible perchée ici, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle releva la tête et regarda droit devant. La route, poussiéreuse, était large et vide. Elijah les suivait avec le chariot. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi ils ne voyageaient pas à l'intérieur plutôt qu'à cheval.

- Alors, pourquoi ce grand secret tout à l'heure ?

- Quel secret ? éluda Klaus.

Caroline se tourna légèrement vers lui.

- Tu sais…

Elle leva la main vers son visage et posa doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, imitant son geste.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'Elijah sache pour toute cette histoire d'avenir.

Les lèvres de Klaus s'étirèrent en un sourire sous ses doigts.

- Tu es observatrice.

- Appelle ça instinct de survie, répondit-elle en retirant sa main.

Klaus ne lui répondait toujours pas, alors elle décida de le pousser un peu.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'Elijah soit au courant ? Il est ton frère. Il est de ton côté.

- C'est compliqué.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, marmonna-t-elle.

- Qui t'as dit cela ?

- Elijah.

Klaus rit et ajusta sa position. Caroline s'accrocha à son bras, s'assurant qu'il la tenait toujours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te lâcherai pas, souffla Klaus. Je ne pense pas qu'Elijah devrait savoir parce que je suis presque sûr qu'il ne te permettra pas de vivre plus longtemps sachant que tu détiens des informations sur notre avenirs. Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus sur nos faiblesses que n'importe quel autre vampire. Il voudra éliminer le problème le plus vite possible.

- En me tuant, acquiesça Caroline. Je ne suis pas vraiment enthousiaste à cette idée non plus. Je suppose qu'on ferait donc mieux de ne rien lui dire.

Klaus sourit.

- Heureux de voir que nous sommes d'accord, Love.

Caroline plissa les lèvres.

- Pourquoi toi tu ne veux pas me tuer ? Du moins pas tout de suite ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Caroline sentait son torse monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration contre son dos. Elle ne voulait pas trop l'interroger sur ses motivations. Si elle allait trop loin, il pouvait très bien changer d'avis et réaliser qu'il devrait la tuer après tout. Mais en même temps, il l'avait sauvée deux fois, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Sa curiosité l'emportait.

- J'y ai pensé, admit-il, surtout dans les bois hier soir. Mais je pense que tu peux m'être utile.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Son souffle contre son oreille la fit frissonner et envoya une onde de choc dans tout son corps. Son étreinte se resserra légèrement. Elle jura qu'elle pouvait le sentir sourire malicieusement quand il répondit :

- Nous verrons cela.

* * *

Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Klaus garda son bras fermement autour de la taille de Caroline. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, sa main s'envolait sur son bras pour le maintenir en place. Cela le faisait sourire intérieurement. Il se surprit à changer exprès de position, juste pour qu'elle s'accroche à lui.

Il était très tard et Caroline laissa échapper un long bâillement. Sa tête dodelinait sur ses épaules.

- Fatiguée, Love ?

Caroline étouffa un autre bâillement et acquiesça.

- Je n'ai dormi que deux ou trois heures la nuit dernière.

Klaus attrapa sa main et la leva devant ses yeux.

- T'as peau est un peu grise. Quand t'es-tu nourrie pour la dernière fois ?

Caroline réfléchit un instant.

- Toi, murmura-t-elle.

La confession envoya une vague de joie dans son corps. Il se sentait étrangement content de soi de savoir que c'était _son _sang qui la maintenait en vie. Il s'agita légèrement sur la selle.

- C'était il y a presque deux jours, répondit-il. Tu es jeune, tu dois te nourrir plus souvent.

Caroline fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options en 1492.

Klaus leva la main pour signaler à Elijah qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit. Il n'en était pas particulièrement heureux, surtout avec le précieux contenu du chariot, mais pour être honnête, il se sentait fatigué également. Ces derniers jours avaient été éreintants. Il n'avait pas pu avoir une seule seconde de tranquillité depuis que Caroline était entrée dans sa vie.

Klaus tira sur les rênes et les conduisit à l'écart de la route, près de l'orée de la foret. Il sauta au sol et tendit les bras pour aider Caroline à descendre, ses doigts caressant les douces courbes de ses hanches. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et se laissa tomber dans son étreinte. Klaus la stabilisa une fois au sol. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Il sentait la chaleur de son corps sous ses mains. Même couverte de suie, de cendres, et de toute la poussière due à leur journée à cheval, elle était radieuse. Non, elle était à couper le souffle. Il observa ses yeux aussi clairs que du cristal étudier son visage et attendit qu'elle s'éloigne la première. Il l'avait maintenue contre lui toute la journée, et la pensée de briser ce contact lui serrait le cœur. Quelque chose en lui refusait de la lâcher.

Les grincements du chariot derrière lui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il s'éloigna d'elle à regret et s'approcha rapidement d'Elijah.

- Je vais aller trouver quelque chose à manger, annonça Caroline.

- Pas toute seule, répliqua vivement Klaus.

- Si, toute seule.

Sur ce, elle enleva sa bague de son doigt et la lui lança. Il l'attrapa au vol.

- Je reviendrai.

Et elle disparut dans la foret. Elijah gloussa derrière lui.

- Pas tellement le genre de l'habituelle prisonnière soumise, n'est-ce pas ?

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non. Pas du tout.

Elijah attacha le cheval et l'attelage à un solide tronc.

- Mais ce n'est plus comme si elle était encore ta prisonnière, je me trompe ?

- Que veux tu dire ? demanda Klaus en attachant sa monture.

- Eh bien, premièrement le fait que l'on ne garde jamais de prisonniers. Et ensuite, la façon dont tu la regardes… ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué.

Klaus planta son regard dans celui de son frère.

- Fais attention où tu t'aventure avec cela Elijah.

- Ne me menace pas Niklaus. C'était un compliment.

Elijah plaça une main sur son épaule.

- Elle fait ressortir ton humanité.

Klaus se dégagea.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment.

* * *

Caroline marchait dans la foret, pas le moins du monde dérangée par les ténèbres et les hululements sinistres des chouettes. Dernièrement, elle se retrouvait un peu trop souvent à son goût dans la foret. Un autre raton laveur passa devant elle. C'était le cinquième maintenant. Elle avait dit à Klaus qu'elle allait se nourrir, mais elle avait laissé passer tous les animaux qui avaient croisés son chemin. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas faim elle était affamée. Elle sentait la soif de sang faire rage dans sa poitrine, le prédateur en elle ne demandant qu'à être libéré.

Mais plus que la soif, elle avait besoin d'espace. D'être loin de Klaus. Elle avait passé toute la journée dans ses bras. Il était plus qu'énervant de se sentir si à l'aise dans son étreinte. A chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, elle ressentait ce… Elle ne savait même pas quoi.

Elle secoua la tête pour empêcher ses pensées de s'aventurer vers d'autres chemins. Elle avait juste faim, c'est tout. Pas de sang, pas de vraie nourriture, tout cela lui embrouillait l'esprit et les hormones. Elle avait juste besoin de trouver un peu de sang et tout irait bien. Plus de sentiments pour un vampire originel qui ne savait que ruiner la vie de ceux qu'il croisait.

Un autre raton laveur passa devant elle et elle le suivit. Les ratons laveurs étaient répugnants, mais c'était mieux que rien. Caroline l'attrapa. L'animal se débattit dans ses mains. Elle avait toujours détesté ce moment. Mais Stefan lui avait appris comment immobiliser un animal.

Ses dents s'allongèrent et elle se nourrit du raton laveur. Elle essaya d'ignorer sa fourrure qui lui grattait le visage. Le sang était cependant assez bon et elle se sentait déjà mieux. Caroline vida l'animal de son sang et le déposa sur le sol, laissant la nature faire son devoir. Quand elle releva la tête, elle remarqua un petit lac. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu avant. Une petite cascade se jetait dedans, le remplissant d'une eau fraiche. Elle se sentait sale. Des cendres et de la poussière recouvrait tout son corps. Elle souhaitait plus que tout un bain chaud. Cependant, puisque les douches n'existaient pas dans ce damné Moyen Age, ce lac devrait faire l'affaire. Klaus et Elijah ne l'abandonneraient pas dans les bois. Elle pouvait prendre un moment pour se nettoyer.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe qu'elle laissa tomber au sol et entra dans l'eau. Celle-ci était fraiche mais pas froide et lui arrivait aux épaules. Elle se laissa couler pour nettoyer de ces cheveux toutes les cendres et poussières de l'incendie et du voyage.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle se nourrir.

Caroline se retourna vivement et plaque ses bras sur sa poitrine. Klaus se tenait sur la rive, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Caroline le poignarda du regard.

- Tu m'espionnes ? Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

Klaus haussa les épaules.

- Tu es partie depuis longtemps. Il ne devrait pas être si difficile de trouver quelque chose à manger.

- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé, ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua-t-elle.

- Puis-je te rejoindre ?

Caroline se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. L'eau était assez trouble pour la cacher son regard, mais elle était complètement nue. Ce n'est pas qu'elle devrait se sentir gêner. Des années dans l'équipe de pompom girls et de yoga lui avaient donnée un beau corps. Elle plissa les yeux vers lui, et remarqua le défit danser dans les siens. Elle se remémora comment il avait joué avec elle dans les bois auparavant, en la défiant de l'embrasser. Eh bien, elle pouvait jouer aussi.

- Ça ne me gène pas.

Klaus haussa légèrement les sourcils, mais redevint vite impassible. Il garda son regard dans le sien lorsqu'il commença à retirer ses bottes et sa chemise. Caroline ne put s'en empêcher. Elle baissa les yeux sur son torse. Il était tout en muscles et tendons, parfaitement dessiné. Un V profond apparaissant sur ses hanches avant de disparaître dans son pantalon. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui ramena Caroline au moment présent.

- Voudrais-tu te retourner, love ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire en faisant tourner sa main dans l'air.

Caroline se retourna dans un petit rire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre modeste, le taquina Caroline.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre immodeste.

Caroline sursauta et fit volte face. Il était là, juste derrière elle, sorti de nulle part, son pantalon sur la rive. Elle savait que si elle baissait le regard même pour une seule seconde, il serait là dans toute sa splendeur. Elle réaffirma son étreinte autour de sa poitrine et s'enfonça dans l'eau.

Elle recula. Elle voulait de l'espace. Et ça, ce n'était pas de l'espace. C'était lui, devant elle, nu, l'observant de ce regard intense et orageux qui la faisait frissonner.

- Tout va bien, Love ? lui demanda-t-il.

Oh, ce sourire. Il jouait avec elle. Elle se para d'une armure d'acier imaginaire et se souvint que c'était elle qui avait commencé. Elle se pencha en arrière et nagea un peu plus loin, un doux sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

- Parfaitement, répondit-elle en l'éclaboussant un peu lorsqu'elle se retourna. Alors, quand vas-tu me dire ce qu'il y a dans ce chariot ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas voyager à l'intérieur ?

- Tu n'apprécies pas la chevauchée avec moi ?

- Ce n'est pas si mal.

Elle se recula encore à une distance raisonnable, prudente, et garda ses bras bien serrée autour d'elle.

Klaus plongea sous l'eau et remonta à la surface, des goutes d'eau cascadant sur ses boucles.

- Disons cela comme ça : ce qui se trouve dans ce chariot ne te concerne pas, mais a beaucoup plus de valeur que ta vie.

- Toujours si dramatique. Toujours une question de vie ou de mort, taquina-t-elle.

- Tout est toujours une question de vie ou de mort.

- Je ne vis pas comme ça, répondit-elle.

- Un jour, peut être, tu seras obligée de vivre ainsi. Etre vampire n'est pas chose facile.

- Je m'accrocherai à mon humanité aussi longtemps que possible.

Klaus fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard.

- Le plus vite tu l'abandonnes, le mieux c'est.

Caroline laissa échapper un soupir, indignée, et allait répliquer quand elle remarqua quelque chose dans son regard. Un regard très lointain, rempli de souvenirs et de regrets. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour être témoin d'un tel regard.

* * *

**J'ai toujours adoré ce chapitre, j'espère que j'ai bien réussi à rendre la tension entre eux. Donnez moi vos impressions ! ( :**

**Et n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez suivre l'auteure de la version originale sur Tumblr, Cicadaa, son pseudo est Hybridlovelies ( :**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, un nouveau chapitre ! C'est Labor Day ici, je n'ai pas cours, donc j'en ai profité pour traduire un peu. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Ils passèrent la nuit au bord de la route et se levèrent le lendemain matin à l'aube pour arriver à Londres le plus vite possible. Klaus voulait atteindre la propriété pour midi. Caroline reprit sa position sur sa monture, ses bras fermement enroulés autour de sa taille. Ils chevauchèrent en silence. Caroline réfléchissait à leur conversation de la nuit passée. Elle arriva à la conclusion que Klaus devait être la personne la plus pessimiste et blasée qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée, encore plus que Damon.

A midi, ils arrivèrent enfin. Caroline resta bouche bée devant la taille de la bâtisse. Elle était encore plus grande que l'autre. Des domestiques les accueillirent lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes. Elle se demanda comment ils savaient qu'ils arrivaient. Ce n'était pas comme si ils pouvaient leur envoyer un sms ou quelque chose du genre. Klaus l'aida à descendre et donna des instructions aux serviteurs.

- Montre à Caroline les environs, je m'occupe du chariot, dit-il to Elijah.

Celui-ci acquiesça et s'approcha de Caroline, le bras ouvert vers elle pour qu'elle y glisse le sien.

- Venez, je vais vous faire faire un tour. Cette propriété est bien plus grande que la précédente.

Caroline sourit et prit son bras. Elijah la guida à travers l'immense hall d'entrée. Elle jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule à Klaus et le chariot. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là dedans de si important ?

Elijah lui montra les parties les plus importants de la maison : le hall, les cuisines, et les quartiers des domestiques. Des tapisseries, sculptures et tableaux étaient suspendus partout. Il y avait également une cour intérieure au milieu de nulle part, avec un jardin et un belvédère de bois. A chaque coin de la cour se dressait une entrée qui menait à une aile différente du château. Au lieu de deux, celui-ci en avait quatre, une dans chaque direction.

- suis dans l'aile sud, Klaus dans l'aile nord, l'informa Elijah.

- Et moi ?

- L'aile nord.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien évidemment.

Elijah étouffa un rire et la mena dans les étages. L'agencement des pièces était à peu près le même que dans l'autre château. Klaus avait sa chambre, son bureau, mais il y avait aussi une pièce entière dédiée à sa garde-robes. La deuxième chambre, celle de Caroline, était également plus grande.

- Des passages secrets ? s'enquit Caroline, malicieusement.

- Klaus vous les a montrés ? demanda Elijah, surpris.

- C'est grâce à l'un d'eux que l'on a pu échapper à l'incendie.

Elijah s'approcha d'un mur et pausa ses mains sur les briques blanches. Il glissa ses doigts le long des joints avant d'appuyer sur un point précis. Le mur s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement contre le sol de pierres. Les yeux de Caroline s'agrandirent en voyant l'autre côté. C'était la chambre de Klaus.

- Bon à savoir, marmonna-t-elle pour elle.

Elijah lui montra sa chambre dans ses moindres détails. Il s'assura qu'elle savait où se trouvaient les robes. Elle se demanda pourquoi ces deux hommes semblaient avoir autant de vêtements féminins.

- Alors… Klaus m'a dit que vous étiez censé me dire ce qu'il y a dans ce chariot.

Elijah plissa les yeux vers elle. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Bien essayé, Caroline.

Elle sourit et haussa innocemment les épaules.

- Cela ne coutait rien d'essayer.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ?

- Je suis curieuse. Klaus refuse de me le dire.

- Alors je ne peux pas non plus.

Caroline acquiesça de la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Cependant, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes en sécurité.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- En sécurité ? Je pense que je n'ai jamais été autant en danger que maintenant.

- Klaus ne vous a pas encore tuée. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne le fera pas.

Caroline secoua la tête, amusée. Klaus était inquiet qu'Elijah ne la tue, mais voilà qu'Elijah l'assurait que Klaus n'allait pas s'en charger lui-même.

- Et de votre coté ? répliqua-t-elle. Qu'en est-il de toutes ces menaces ?

- Je ne souhaite pas mettre fin à votre vie, répondit-il, et je vous prie de m'excuser si c'est l'impression que je vous aie donnée.

- Excuses acceptées. Mais je ne peux toujours pas dire que je me sente en sécurité.

Elijah sourit et cela lui rappela la façon dont Klaus agissait quand il savait qu'il était sur le point de se montrer plus malin qu'elle.

- En êtes-vous bien sûre ?

* * *

Une journée entière passa sans que Caroline ne sorte de sa chambre. Elle n'avait rien à faire. Elijah avait insisté pour qu'elle se repose, lui assurant que Klaus et lui-même se chargeraient de tout. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Elle pouvait le voir. Et elle était certaine que cela avait à voir avec ce qu'il y avait dans le chariot.

Des domestiques l'aidèrent à se laver et à s'habiller. C'était étrange d'avoir des serviteurs qui l'aidaient pour absolument tout. Comme si elle était totalement incapable de s'habiller et de se coiffer toute seule. Elle put enfin se débarrasser de la robe rouge couverte de cendres et enfiler une robe bleue légère de soie à la place. Caroline supposa qu'il s'agissait de l'équivalent médiéval d'un jean et un t shirt.

Pour passer le temps, elle s'assit devant son miroir et joua avec ses cheveux. Elle essaya différentes tresses. Elle avait toujours voulu apprendre à faire les tresses épi, mais n'était pas vraiment douée. Après une heure ou deux, elle relâcha ses cheveux et les laissa cascader librement sur ses épaules. Elle entendit Klaus entrer dans sa chambre à coté. Elle se souvint du passage qu'Elijah lui avait montré. Soudain, elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de savoir que même la porte fermée à clé, Klaus pouvait encore l'atteindre.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Caroline observa les couleurs changer dans le ciel, passant de jaune à un rose orangé avant de tourner au bleu foncé.

- Ok, je n'en peux vraiment plus, dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle allait devenir folle.

Elle s'aventura vers la porte et testa la poignée, qui s'ouvrit. Elle voulut se frapper de ne pas avoir essayé avant. Elijah ne l'avait même pas enfermée. Apparemment, elle avait gagné assez de leur confiance pour qu'ils lui permettent de se balader dans les parages.

Caroline referma la porte derrière elle et traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Il était éclairé par des petites torches suspendues aux murs. Elle ne vit ni entendit personne. Elijah lui avait montré les environs et elle se souvenait de la majorité de la visite guidée. Elle continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la pièce qu'elle cherchait.

- La cuisine ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en applaudissant silencieusement.

Caroline mourrait de faim. Pas de sang, mais de vraie nourriture. Elle savait que ses choix seraient limités, pas de cookie aux pépites de chocolat ou de frites au Moyen Age, mais elle pourrait manger n'importe quoi. Elle dénicha une tranche de pain, quelques carrés de fromage et une pomme.

La nourriture n'était pas si mal, même si elle n'était pas très savoureuse. Elle se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir survivre sans sucrerie. Mais elle chassa très vite cette pensée de son esprit en mordant dans sa pomme. Quand elle rentrerait, elle mangerait une centaine de boites de crème glacée de Ben & Jerry's Phish Food.

Elle rassembla son petit piquenique et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En remontant le couloir, elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression que cela venait de derrière le mur. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua un tout petit, presque imperceptible espace entre le mur et le sol. Elle se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près.

- Je me demande… murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva la main et appuya sur la pierre. Le mur bougea légèrement et elle retira rapidement sa main. Un autre passage secret ! Après un moment de considération, sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle posa sa nourriture par terre et poussa avec ses deux mains sur le mur. Derrière se trouvaient un couloir sombre et des escaliers en colimaçon. Caroline apercevait une lueur orangée en bas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours et entra dans le passage. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Caroline descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air. Elle entendait du mouvement en bas. Quelqu'un était là. Elle devrait faire demi-tour et remonter, attraper sa nourriture et retourner dans sa chambre, en sécurité. Mais un petit coup d'œil ne ferait pas de mal. Elle serait très discrète et personne ne la verrait.

Elle descendit le reste des escaliers et observa autour d'elle. Une torche éclairait la pièce de sa lueur jaunâtre, jetant des ombres vertes sur la silhouette un peu plus loin. C'était Klaus. Il se tenait là, une bouteille à la main, le regard baissé sur un… attends, un _cercueil_ ?

- Tu ferais mieux de te montrer, résonna sa voix, je sais que tu es là.

Caroline sursauta. Elle se demanda un instant s'il bluffait ou non. Il tourna la tête et regarda vers elle. Donc il ne bluffait pas, d'accord. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ses yeux de là où elle était mais elle devinait sans difficulté la férocité qu'ils contenaient. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers lui.

Elle remarqua qu'en plus du cercueil ouvert devant lui, trois autres étaient alignés contre le mur. Ils avaient l'air en parfait état, aucune égratignure ou coup, pas même un grain de poussière sur leur surface. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas restés là, dans cette pièce sombre, depuis la dernière visite de Klaus. Soudain, l'évidence de la situation la frappa. C'était ces cercueils que le chariot avait transportés. Voilà ce que Klaus et Elijah lui avaient caché.

Klaus jeta un regard vers elle et elle s'arrêta à côté de lui. Il prit une longue gorgée de la bouteille vert foncé. Elle sentait l'odeur du vin émaner de son corps. En l'observant de plus près, elle remarqua son regard vitreux et comment il chancelait. Il était saoul. Etait-il resté toute la journée ici à boire ? Son regard balaya le cercueil ouvert et ouvrit de grands yeux devant le visage familier.

- Mais c'est… ? hoqueta-t-elle de surprise.

- Oui, répondit Klaus. Kol. Le vampire qui a déclenché le feu, qui a essayé de nous tuer… enfin essayé de _me _tuer, il ne savait pas que tu serais là. Tu n'es qu'une autre âme malchanceuse prise dans les feux croisés.

Klaus avait du mal à articuler. Caroline observa le visage gris du vampire endormi puis releva les yeux vers Klaus. Il prit une autre lampée de vin, sa gorge montant et descendant à chaque gorgée.

- Ok, ok, dit-elle.

Elle lui prit la bouteille, qui quitta ses lèvres avec un petit pop. Il la laissa faire. Caroline la posa par terre et se retourna vers lui.

- Tu es courageuse, dit-il dans un sourire. D'autres vampires sont morts pour bien moins que ça.

- Pour quoi ? T'empêcher de devenir le premier vampire de mourir d'un coma éthylique ?

Elle leva la main et essuya gentiment une trace de vin qui s'attardait sur son menton.

- N'essaye pas de me faire peur.

Klaus attrapa sa main toujours posée sur son visage avant qu'elle ne puisse la retirer et la maintint en place. Son corps se tourna vers elle et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens. Caroline sentit sa respiration se couper devant l'intensité de son regard. C'était un regard similaire à celui qu'il avait eu la nuit passée, lorsqu'ils nageaient dans le lac dans la forêt.

- C'est mon frère… murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était presque inaudible. Il entremêla ses doigts avec les siens.

- Pardon ?

Il laissa tomber sa main, comme si toute force lui avait était arrachée par cette confession.

- Kol est mon plus jeune frère. Et là dedans se trouve ma sœur Rebekah. Et dans celui-ci mon autre frère Finn.

La mâchoire de Caroline se décrocha de surprise. Ses yeux effleurèrent les cercueils. Elle imagina chaque vampire à l'intérieur. Il y avait _cinq_ vampires originels ? Pourquoi aucun de ses amis ne savaient cela ? Et où étaient-ils dans le présent ?

- Tu les as tous poignardés ?

- Oui. Tous.

Caroline secoua la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour les protéger.

- Les protéger ? Comment les poignarder peut-il les protéger ?

- Tu sais comment marche la dague, répondit Klaus, ils ne sont pas morts.

Caroline en était bien consciente.

- D'accord, mais si tu as l'intention de simplement les laisser ainsi, alors à quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient vraiment vivants. Pourquoi les emmener partout avec toi ?

Klaus leva la main vers son visage où elle flotta un moment avant de se poser sur son bras. Son regard se focalisa sur sa manche, avec laquelle ses doigts commencèrent à jouer. Il était simplement là, à regarder dans le vide, à la toucher, et Caroline le laissa faire. Il semblait trouver en elle une sorte de point d'ancrage. Elle sentait son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que ses doigts caressaient l'étoffe.

- Parce qu'ils ne resteront pas comme ça pour toujours, répondit enfin Klaus. Un jour, je les réveillerai et nous serons de nouveau une famille.

Entendre Klaus mentionner le mot famille serra le cœur de Caroline. Klaus, le grand méchant et puissant hybride, essayait de protéger sa famille. D'une façon certes totalement tordue, mais ces intentions étaient tout de même nobles. Elle baissa le regard sur le visage de Kol en se remémorant les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées avant que Klaus ne le poignarde. Kol avait voulu lui faire du mal. Caroline se demanda pourquoi.

- Ont-ils tous essayé de te tuer ?

- Finn oui. Rebekah, jamais. Kol… Disons que Kol a souvent changé de camp dans notre petite bataille familiale. Il a tendance à choisir le camp de celui qu'il pense être le vainqueur du moment. Il ne comprend pas que les _accords_ que Mikael lui propose ne sont que des mensonges.

Caroline acquiesça.

- Et Elijah ?

- La famille et l'honneur comptent plus que tout pour Elijah.

Son ton était amer, et ses lèvres se plissèrent en un sourire sarcastique.

Caroline se baissa et repris la bouteille. Elle la lui tendit.

- Peut être que finalement tu as besoin de ça.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Caroline rêva de Klaus. Mais d'un Klaus différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle rêva de ses frères et comment chacun d'entre eux avait essayé de le tuer. Elle rêva de ses yeux, tristes et amers. Elle rêva de lui poignardant tous ceux qu'il aimait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement seul. Dans son rêve, elle voulait courir vers lui et le serrer contre elle quand elle le vit s'effondrer après s'être battu contre ses proches. Il semblait si loin, et si seul, entouré de cadavres et de sang. Son cœur hurla, essaya de l'atteindre, mais quelque chose la retenait. Elle avait l'impression que son corps se déplaçait dans de la mélasse. Elle cria son nom mais ne réussit même pas à lui faire lever la tête, pour qu'il la voie venir vers lui. Peu importe à quel point elle hurlait, jamais il ne releva la tête.

* * *

** N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, dites moi ce que vous en penser, ou si vous avez des remarques (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolée tout le monde de ne pas avoir posté depuis plus d'une semaine (deux ?) mais la vraie vie m'a rattrapée... Maintenant que tous mes problèmes sont réglés, je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre (:**

* * *

- Caroline ? Caroline ?

- Hein ? réagit bêtement Caroline.

Elle se secoua mentalement. Elle pensait au rêve de la nuit passée. Un rêve avec Klaus. Il l'avait hanté toute la matinée. Avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner, elle avait été jeter un coup d'œil à la crypte qu'elle avait trouvée la nuit d'avant. La porte était scellée.

Elle le leva les yeux vers Elijah, qui, apparemment, était en train de lui parler. Il la regardait d'un air interrogatif, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui réponde.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, que disiez-vous ?

- Je disais que je vais en ville aujourd'hui et vous ai demandé si vous désiriez m'accompagner, répéta-tt-il. J'ai songé que vous apprécieriez avoir la chance de voir comment la vie se déroule hors des murs de ce château. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, cela me semble être une bonne façon de passer la journée.

Caroline avait hâte d'être entourée d'autres personnes semi-normales. Elle en avait assez des vampires et de leurs domestiques, et le monde extérieur serait certainement plus intéressant que de rester enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Après le petit déjeuner, Caroline se dirigea dehors avec Elijah. Aucun signe de Klaus ce matin. Caroline se demanda s'il n'avait pas une formidable gueule de bois. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, avec toutes les bouteilles de vin qu'il avait englouties la nuit passée. Elijah s'arrêta devant les écuries et elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle allait encore devoir monter à cheval.

- Nous devons vraiment vous apprendre à monter, dit Elijah en aidant Caroline à grimper sur la monture avant de s'assoir derrière elle.

Elijah n'envahit pas son espace comme Klaus l'avait fait. Il n'enroula pas son bras autour de sa taille, ni ne plaqua son corps contre le sien. Elle sursauta de surprise lorsqu'ils commencèrent à avancer. Elle se sentait bien moins en sécurité que la dernière fois.

Pendant ce temps, Klaus observa depuis sa fenêtre Elijah s'éloigner avec Caroline.

* * *

La ville n'était pas du tout ce que Caroline attendait. Même si elle savait que c'était totalement impossible, elle s'était imaginé un Londres moderne, ou du moins le Londres moderne qu'elle avait pu voir en photos. Elle avait pensé à Trafalgar Square, avec ses lumières et ses innombrables voitures. Elle s'était imaginé les taxis noirs, les stations de métro et les policiers avec leurs drôles de chapeaux. Mais en 1492, tout était différent. Sauf peut être les drôles de chapeaux.

Mais la ville était vivante de cette même énergie et excitation qu'elle possédait encore sans aucun doute aujourd'hui. A la place des voitures bruyantes, il y avait des chevaux et des carrosses. Fermiers et bouchers tentaient de vendre leurs produits en criant à qui mieux mieux. Les marteaux résonnaient sur le métal des épées et fers à cheval dans les forges. L'odeur du pain frais flottait dans l'air. Des enfants les entourèrent en riant lorsque Caroline et Elijah arrivèrent en trottant dans la ville. Il s'arrêta près d'une écurie et aida Caroline à descendre avant de jeter une pièce de bronze à un jeune garçon pour garder un œil sur sa monture.

- Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Caroline en suivant Elijah dans la foule.

- L'anniversaire de Klaus est dans deux jours. Nous prévoyons une petite fête au château.

Caroline suivit Elijah partout où il allait en essayant de regarder partout autour d'elle. Il y avait tant à voir. Cela semblait incroyable, mais même le Londres du XVeme siècle était plus excitant que Mystic Falls.

- Une fleur pour une princesse ?

Caroline baissa le regard et remarqua une petite fille avec un panier de fleurs à son bras lui tendre un coquelicot rouge vif. Elle sourit gentiment à la petite fille.

- Oh, merci mais…

- Prends ça petite, s'avança Elijah en tendant une pièce à la fille en échange de la fleur.

La frêle petite fille s'éloigna vers son prochain client, sa pièce bien serrée dans son petit poing. Elijah se tourna vers Caroline et leva la main pour placer la fleur derrière son oreille.

Caroline sourit timidement, embarrassée.

- Merci, dit-elle. Alors, avez-vous trouvé un cadeau pour Klaus ?

Elijah s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Non, mais encore une fois, il a déjà reçu le cadeau ultime.

Caroline lui retourna un regard confus. Il sourit avant d'ajouter :

- Le Doppelgänger.

- Oh… oui.

Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher d'oublier ce petit détail.

- Je suppose que c'est un présent inestimable.

- En effet.

Ils déambulèrent en silence pendant un moment. Caroline ajusta la fleur à son oreille.

- Avez des frères et sœurs Caroline ? Je ne réalise que maintenant que je ne sais pas grand-chose à votre propos.

Encore autre chose que Caroline oubliait facilement. Elijah ne connaissait pas sa vraie identité. Seul Klaus savait, et il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que mettre Elijah au courant n'était pas dans leur meilleur intérêt.

- Non, je suis fille unique, répondit-elle.

- Vos parents sont-ils toujours vivants ?

- Oui, mais ils ne savent pas que je suis un vampire. Enfin, ma mère le sait, mais mon père non. Je ne peux même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il le découvrait un jour.

- Vous êtes une femme remarquable, aimante, déclara Elijah. Je suis sûr qu'il saurait voir que cette bonté en vous existe encore.

Caroline sourit.

- Merci. Mais je suis sûre que cela n'a plus d'importance désormais. Je ne les reverrai sûrement jamais.

Ils étaient revenus à l'écurie, et Elijah remercia le garçon qui avait gardé un œil sur leur monture. Il détacha les rênes.

- Caroline, je peux vous assurer que Klaus est un homme de parole. Tant que vous respectez votre part du marché, il fera en sorte que vous retourniez chez vous.

Elle lui rendit un faible sourire. Il l'aida à monter avant de monter à son tour. Peut être Elijah avait-il raison. Klaus respecterait sa part du marché. Mais il était tout bonnement impossible que Caroline respecte la sienne.

* * *

Klaus les attendait lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château. Il descendit en trombes les escaliers de sa chambre pour venir à leur encontre. Ils étaient partis une bonne partie de la journée.

- Où étiez-vous ? gronda-t-il alors qu'Elijah mettait pied à terre.

- En ville. Nous avions quelques préparations à faire pour ton anniversaire, répondit son frère.

Elijah tendit les bras vers Caroline qui se laissa glisser dans son étreinte. Klaus ricana en voyant les mains d'Elijah sur sa taille.

- Tu n'as pas mentionné que tu l'emmenais, _elle,_ avec toi.

- J'ai songé que Caroline apprécierait… commença Elijah, mais Caroline s'avança entre eux deux et se défendit :

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne t'appartiens pas. Je voulais voir la ville. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester ici au château toute la journée, à tourner en rond. Je serais devenue folle d'ennui !

Klaus fit un pas vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas très sage pour toi d'être dehors. Tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi-même.

- Oh si je peux très bien prendre soin de moi-même, merci, répliqua-t-elle en s'avança vers lui.

- Si tu voulais sortir du château, j'aurais pu venir avec toi.

- Eh bien, Elijah l'a proposé ce matin, tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Je ne savais pas que ton séjour ici était si déplaisant.

- Evidemment qu'il est déplaisant. Je suis _prisonnière_. Un moment tu es prévenant à mon égard et la seconde d'après tu menaces de me tuer. Désolée si j'ai du mal à suivre.

- Ah, mais si c'est Elijah qui te menace alors tout va bien ? Car je suis sûr que mon frère, toujours aussi poli, menace avec tant de charme qu'il en est difficile de savoir si c'est en effet une menace ou s'il essaye de te séduire.

Caroline sentit ses joues s'enflammer devant la suggestion qu'Elijah essayait de la séduire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué que ce dernier s'était éclipsé. Elle se remémora quand, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il lui avait offert le coquelicot. Sa main toucha insciemment son oreille.

- C'est toujours mieux que de donner des ordres et intimider tout le monde. Tu crois que les gens t'apprécieront de cette façon ? Que cela t'achète une espèce de loyauté ?

Klaus lui lança un regard noir.

- Parfait. Si c'est que tu penses de moi…

Avant que Caroline ne puisse réagir, il l'entraina derrière lui dans le château par le bras. Caroline se débattit et lui cria après tout le long du chemin mais c'était inutile. Klaus était en colère, et sa force ne faisait pas le poids face à la sienne. Ils atteignirent sa chambre et il la jeta à l'intérieur avant de l'enfermer à clé. Il entendit Caroline se jeter sur la porte et la frapper avec ses poings en hurlant.

- Oh, vas-y, enferme tout le monde dans des boites, des chambres, des prisons ! C'est la seule chose que tu saches faire !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Caroline arrêta enfin de hurler. Klaus pouvait l'entendre du salon. Il était en train de diner. Il ravagea le cou et les bras d'une quelconque fille, rempli de rage et de colère. Il la vida de son sang avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Elijah se tenait assis un peu plus loin et buvait à petites gorgées son verre de vin coupé avec du sang. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'essayer de raisonner son frère à cet instant serait suicidaire.

Klaus se lécha les lèvres avant de sourire ironiquement.

- Enfin, elle aura fini par se taire, déclara-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Une autre servante s'avança devant lui. La fille, tremblante, s'assit sur la chaise à coté de lui. Klaus lui ordonna de rester tranquille et l'attira dans son étreinte. Il plongea ses crocs dans son cou et commença à boire. Il savoura le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge, délicieux et doux, mais pas aussi doux que celui de…

Klaus grogna et rejeta la fille. Elle cria en heurtant violemment le sol. Il ne pouvait même pas apprécier un seul repas sans penser à Caroline. Qu'elle aille au diable !

- Emmenez-la et nettoyez-la, ordonna Klaus aux autres domestiques.

Ils emportèrent la fille, soulagés d'échapper à sa mauvaise humeur.

Elijah se leva pour les suivre.

- Je ferai mieux de les hypnotiser.

- Vas-y, grommela Klaus.

Elijah le laissa seul. Il tendit l'oreille. Il pouvait entendre Elijah dans les cuisines avec les domestiques, soigner la fille qu'il avait attaquée et tous les hypnotiser. Puis leur ordonner d'amener une coupe de sang à Caroline. C'était attentionné de sa part. Klaus l'en haït.

Il tourna son attention vers Caroline. Il pouvait l'entendre dans sa chambre s'il écoutait avec attention. Elle faisait les cent pas, exaspérée. Il l'entendit s'arrêter lorsqu'une servante toqua à sa porte avec la coupe de sang. Caroline remercia la femme et lui demanda de remercier aussi Elijah, puis la porte se referma.

Klaus fronça les sourcils. Elle le rendait fou. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses pensées des ses dernières paroles. _Enferme tout le monde. C'est la seule chose que tu saches faire._ Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop Mikael.

_- Tu as trop peur qu'ils ne te quittent, lui avait dit Mikael il y a une centaine d'année, le jour où il avait découvert les propriétés de la dague. Tu as peur qu'ils ne te quittent s'ils venaient à savoir tous tes sombres petits secrets._

_- Tu es un expert en sombres secrets, avait ricané Klaus. Je fais ce qu'il doit être fait. Je les protège. De _toi.

_- Ah ! avait ri Mikael. On en revient toujours à toi Niklaus. Et ce depuis que tu es devenu un vampire. Tu as forcé, torturé, et manipulé la loyauté de tout le monde. Personne ne choisit jamais volontairement de rester avec toi. Ils restent car ils ont peur de toi. C'est donc cela que tu veux ? Il se peut que je sois toujours le méchant dans ton esprit, mais toi, tu es un bien pire monstre que je ne pourrai jamais espérer devenir._

* * *

**Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour me motiver à traduire rapidement (: Les deux prochains chapitres font partie de mes préférés, à vos claviers si vous voulez les avoir très vite !**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Vous avez tous été tellement enthousiastes dans vos reviews (merci merci merci) que ça m'a motivée pour boucler ce chapitre rapidement. Un merci particulier à ceux qui me disent qu'au delà de la traduction, la grammaire est bonne. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je souhaite devenir traductrice littéraire, ça me conforte dans mon choix (: **

**J'arrête mes bavardages et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. L'un de mes préférés, enjoy !**

* * *

Caroline, allongée sur son lit, fixait le plafond. Pas d'horloge au Moyen Age, elle n'avait donc aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Le soleil s'était couché il y a quelques heures, elle supposa qu'il devait donc être 21 ou 22h. Elle restait là, allongée, à jouer avec son collier, sa seule connexion avec le présent. La seule chose qui lui apportait un peu de confort. Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit à ce qu'elle ferait sur le champ si elle rentrait à Mystic Falls. Peut être qu'elle trainerait un peu avec Elena et Bonnie. Au Grill. Ou alors avec Tyler. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui dernièrement. Il s'était montré un ami précieux depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Matt. Elena et Bonnie étaient certes ses meilleures amies mais elles étaient tellement engluées dans leurs propres problèmes qu'elles oubliaient parfois de lui demander comment _elle_ allait.

Elle se demanda ce qu'elles faisaient en ce moment précis. Si Bonnie était en train de faire de la magie, si Stefan avait pu fausser compagnie à Klaus et rejoindre Elena, bon sang, elle se demandait même comment allait Damon. Elle entendit alors la serrure de sa porte cliqueter et se releva en position assise. La grande porte s'ouvrit lentement et Klaus apparut dans l'embrasure. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. Il la fatiguait, lui et ses changements d'humeur, et sa manie à vouloir tout contrôler.

- Va-t-en, lui dit-elle en se rallongeant sur le lit, et lui tourna le dos.

- Lève-toi et viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il.

- Non !

- Caroline, s'il te plait. Viens avec moi.

Quelque chose dans la façon dont il prononça son prénom et avait dit s'il-te-plait lui fit reprendre en considération sa réaction. Et elle l'en haït pour cela. Avec un profond soupir, elle se rassit et lui fit face. Il était toujours là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, à attendre qu'elle vienne vers lui. Elle plissa les yeux et essaya de se souvenir ce à quoi il ressemblait à Mystic Falls. La nuit du sacrifice. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se le représenter. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était ce Klaus, avec son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche, retenue autour du cou par un col blanc également. Comme s'il sortait d'un comte de fée. Sauf que pour elle, il avait l'air normal habillé ainsi. L'imaginer avec une veste de cuir et un jean lui paraissait bizarre maintenant.

Elle rampa hors du lit et glissa ses pieds dans une paire de pantoufles qu'elle avait abandonnée près de son lit. Elle suivit Klaus dans le couloir, puis à travers le hall avant de déboucher dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avançaient dans la foret depuis des heures. La lune n'était qu'une fine tranche scintillante dans le ciel. Ni Klaus ni Caroline ne prononcèrent un mot. C'était devenu leur truc : les longues marches silencieuses à travers les bois. Non, songea Caroline. Ils n'avaient pas un truc. Ils n'étaient même pas amis. La nuit dernière, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé dans la crypte du château, elle avait cru entre-apercevoir une flamme d'humanité en lui, mais ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Il était soûl. Il n'était pas lui-même. L'homme qui l'avait à moitié agressée aujourd'hui sans aucune raison… Ca, c'était Klaus. L'homme qui l'avait enfermée dans sa chambre pendant qu'il torturait des servantes innocentes, là était celui qu'il était vraiment.

- Ok, arrête ! cria-t-elle.

Klaus se tourna vers elle et posa son regard sur son visage, attendant qu'elle continue.

- Je n'en peux plus. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison et m'affaler sur le lit.

Klaus sourit, mais de toute évidence, Caroline n'avait pas comprit le double sens de ses propos.

- Quoi ? dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

- Rien du tout, Love, répondit Klaus. Et de toute façon, nous sommes arrivés.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué ce qui les entourait. C'était comme si cet endroit était apparu de nulle part, comme par magie. Elle se tenait au milieu de ruines. Tout autour d'elle, des vignes s'agrippaient à la pierre et couvraient toute la surface. Des vieilles statues, des gens sans bras ou jambes, surveillaient les ruines, leurs épées ou autres armes levées dans les airs. Il y avait également des arches qui ne menaient nulle part. Les grandes briques blanches des murs brisés se tenaient hautes et fières, gardiennes des secrets de l'Histoire dont elles avaient pu être le témoin.

- J'ai découvert ces ruines lorsque nous avons emménagé ici, il y a presque 200 ans, expliqua Klaus.

Caroline s'avança vers les ruines et laisse ses doigts effleurer la pierre froide.

- Rebekah était encore éveillée. Mais je n'ai jamais parlé à aucun de mes frères et sœurs de cet endroit.

Caroline leva les yeux vers Klaus et remarqua la trace de tristesse qui s'attardait dans son regard. Ce même regard que celui qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière. Mais cette fois il n'était pas soûl. Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main.

- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose d'autre, souffla-t-il.

Timidement, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il enroula ses doigts autour de sa paume. Son touché était doux et chaud, et il la tira derrière lui à travers l'une des arches écroulées, vers le centre des ruines.

Là, au beau milieu de toute cette splendeur, se dressait ce qui ressemblait à une vieille fontaine. Elle était remplie d'une eau verte boueuse, recouverte de feuilles et de nénuphars. Au centre s'élevait une femme de pierre blanche. Elle portait une couronne de lauriers et un bassin vide sous son bras. Elle était habillée d'une robe pure et simple, blanche, faite de pierre. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à de la pierre. Le vêtement était si parfaitement sculpté que Caroline pouvait distinguer le moindre pli dans la matière qui recouvrait le corps de la femme. C'était fascinant. Beau. Triste.

- Personne ne découvrira jamais cet endroit, reprit Klaus. J'ai demandé à une sorcière de jeter un sort qui le rendrait invisible. On ne peut le voir que si je décide de le montrer à quelqu'un.

- Et tu ne l'as jamais montré à personne ? demanda Caroline en se tournant vers lui.

Klaus gardait le regard fixé sur la statue.

- Non. J'aime garder ce lieu secret, pour moi-même, répondit-il. Le temps change tout. Il passe plus vite que tu ne peux le penser. Il est bon de savoir que quelque chose ici ne changera jamais. Que cet endroit sera là éternellement. J'ai eu des milliers d'endroits à appeler « chez moi » au cours des siècles, mais c'est ici, ce lieu précis, que j'ai toujours considéré comme mien.

Le regard de Caroline glissait entre la statue et son visage. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Et elle n'en attachait aucune importance.

- Je ne peux même pas imaginer ne pas me sentir chez moi. Je n'ose penser au jour où mes parents seront morts, où mes amis seront partis et ma ville changée. C'est beaucoup trop… c'est plus d'émotions que je ne peux supporter, soupira-t-elle. Mais je suppose que c'est ainsi que cela finira. Pas d'amis. Pas de famille. Moi, toujours seule. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ferai alors.

Caroline lâcha sa main et s'assit sur le bord de pierre de la fontaine. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur son reflet trouble dans l'eau. Elle se fichait bien de savoir que l'eau était sale. Klaus s'assit à ses côtés et son regard dériva vers son reflet lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

- Ce n'est pas si mal. J'ai vu et fait des millions de choses que je n'aurais jamais pu accomplir entant qu'humain. Un monde entier t'attend là dehors. Les possibilités sont infinies.

Elle détourna le regard de son reflet pour regarder son visage. Il tourna la tête et trouva son regard, ses yeux perçants et presque gris sous le ciel nocturne.

- Mais à quoi bon… si je dois vivre tout cela toute seule ?

Ses yeux s'aventurèrent sur son visage, dans l'attente d'une de ces réponses profondes dont il avait le secret. Dans l'attente de ce conseil centenaire et sage qu'il semblait toujours avoir à porté de main. Elle souhaitait réellement savoir, parce que ce futur qu'elle croyait vivre d'ici vingt à trente ans était déjà en train de se réaliser. Si elle ne parvenait pas à rentrer à Mystic Falls, à son époque, elle serait seule. Et même si elle y arrivait… elle finirait seule un jour de toute façon.

Caroline était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, dans ses yeux, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point il s'était rapproché d'elle jusqu'à ce ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Elle se surprit à fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact de ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et caressantes. Sa main glissa lentement sur sa nuque avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Comme animées d'une volonté propre, celles de Caroline s'envolèrent vers les boucles de Klaus où elles se crispèrent en un poing fermé. Il sembla y trouver là un encouragement et la tint plus serrée contre lui encore, sa langue forçant le passage entre ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, et comme la dernière fois, toutes pensées logiques s'envolèrent de son esprit. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin : ne pas penser, ne pas s'inquiéter, simplement _ressentir_. Ressentir la façon dont ses lèvres sur sa gorge provoquaient des vagues d'électricité à travers son corps. Ressentir comment son cœur s'affolait lorsqu'il pressait ses doigts dans sa peau. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres, elle en voulait, peu importe ce que c'était. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que ce n'était que pure folie, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle accueillait la folie à bras ouverts.

* * *

Ce qui avait commencé gentiment devint très vite brutal et urgent. Klaus la plaqua contre lui et attaqua sa gorge. La douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres lui rappela celle de son sang qu'il sentait couler dans ses veines sous sa langue. La bête en lui gronda. Elle voulait plonger ses dents dans sa chair, mais il la réprima. Il se contenta de mordiller son cou avec ses dents humaines. Le petit hoquet de plaisir qui s'échappa de la gorge de Caroline le rendit fou de désir.

Il ne savait à quel moment il avait décidé d'aller si loin avec elle. Il y avait pensé une fois ou deux depuis qu'il l'avait découverte dans les bois. Elle l'énervait au plus au point. Elle était entêtée, et dissimulatrice, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais en même, il émanait d'elle cette chaleur et cette lumière. Il la voulait. Bon sang, il la voulait tellement. Avec chaque fibre de son corps immortel. Quand il avait vu Elijah la toucher, il avait ressenti une vague de rage gonfler en lui comme il n'en avait pas ressentie depuis des siècles.

Mais c'était différent dans le passé. Elijah et lui-même avait aimé la même femme il y a longtemps. Elle s'était donnée à eux deux, et il en avait été parfaitement conscient. Mais c'était ainsi que se jouait leur petit jeu. Mais avec Caroline, c'était différent. C'était cette foutue fleur rouge qui avait tout déclenché. Ce coquelicot à son oreille qui avait permis à sa fureur de prendre le dessus. Il se souvenait lorsque Tatia arborait cette même fleur dans ses cheveux, à chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'avec Elijah. C'était le signal d'Elijah à son frère pour lui montrer qu'elle avait été avec lui. Oui, Elijah a toujours été considéré comme le frère gentil et noble, mais lui aussi pouvait être froid et calculateur. Quand Klaus jouait avec le feu, Elijah répondait par la glace.

Mais cette fois, tout serait différent. Cette fille dans ses bras serait sienne, à lui et à lui seul.

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes et sa langue envahit sa bouche. Caroline se repositionna sur lui. Elle était maintenant assise sur ses genoux, sa robe relevée sur ses cuisses. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de ses jambes nues, aussi douces que de la soie, avant de s'arrêter sur le haut de ses cuisses. Ses hanches se soudèrent à lui, effleurant délicieusement son érection. Un gémissement enivrant s'échappa des lèvres de Caroline à son contact exquis.

- Klaus… souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement.

Tous deux tremblaient, Caroline assise sur ses cuisses, ses mains à lui fermement plaquées sur sa chair. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs fronts s'effleurèrent. Sa poitrine délicate se soulevait rapidement, affolée par ses baisers. Il sentit ses dents s'allonger, l'habituelle soif de sang mélangée au désir de la posséder. Ses yeux cristallins s'agrandirent légèrement devant l'apparition de ses crocs, l'excitation faisant rage sous ses veines.

Un hurlement féroce déchira la nuit, suivi par un deuxième, puis un troisième. Klaus s'arracha à Caroline, les sens en alerte. Il essayait de repérer la source des hurlements.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Caroline en jetant un regard à travers les arbres.

- Des loups, répondit Klaus.

Il déplaça ses mains de ses cuisses à sa taille pour la mettre debout en se relevant. Elle se baissa pour remettre en place ses jupes.

- Mais des loups normaux, n'est-ce pas ? Pas des loups-garous. Ce n'est même pas la pleine lune.

- Non, ce sont sans aucun doute des loups-garous, Love, sous leur forme humaine. Trois, peut être quatre.

Klaus jura entre ses dents et s'avança vers l'orée des ruines.

- Je pensais que l'on aurait au moins un jour ou deux avant que la meute ne vienne chercher des ennuis.

Caroline se déplaça jusqu'à l'autre bout des ruines et essaya de repérer ce que Klaus cherchait.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il y a une meute dans chaque ville d'Angleterre, expliqua Klaus en faisant les cent pas, les yeux fixés sur les bois. Ils auront entendu parler de notre arrivée. Ils veulent savoir pourquoi nous sommes revenus.

- Mais en quoi cela les concerne-t-ils ? Que vas-tu…

Caroline ne put finir sa phrase. Klaus avait bondit derrière elle et plaqué sa main sur ses lèvres en la tirant en arrière avec lui. Elle gémit doucement devant le géant qui se tenait devant elle. C'était l'un des loups. Il semblait renifler l'air à la limite des ruines. Il était gigantesque, barbu, ses muscles parfaitement visibles sous sa chemise. Caroline fut soudain entièrement consciente que cet homme pouvait la réduire en pièces en un clin d'œil. Un mur invisible semblait les cacher à son regard. Il regardait droit dans sa direction, mais ne la voyait pas. Klaus garda sa main contre sa bouche. Les doigts de Caroline s'enfoncèrent dans son bras tandis qu'ils attendaient que les loups reculent enfin et disparaissant de leur vue. Klaus la relâcha lentement lorsque le dernier eut quitté les lieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ?...

- Le sort, tu te souviens ? expliqua Klaus. Personne ne peut voir cet endroit sauf si je décide de leur montrer.

Caroline acquiesça et la tension accumulée en elle se relacha légèrement.

- Mais ils peuvent encore nous entendre et nous sentirent, continua-t-il dans un souffle. Viens, on va devoir courir.

Klaus attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la tira derrière lui dans la forêt à vitesse vampire. Les loups n'étaient pas partis très loin, ils resteraient dans les environs toute la nuit. Klaus savait que les loups les avaient déjà sentis ils attendaient juste le bon moment pour se montrer.

Il serra la main de Caroline encore plus fort, la trainant à moitié derrière lui. Elle n'était pas aussi âgée que lui, ni aussi rapide et il sentait maintenant les loups se rapprocher. La meute était presque sur eux. Il ne leur restait qu'un bon kilomètre avant d'arriver au château. Il fallait tenir encore une minute. Juste une seule petite minute. Ils franchirent l'orée de la forêt et le château était là, en vue, juste en haut de la colline.

Mais soudain, il sentit la main de Caroline être arrachée à la sienne et son hurlement résonna dans tout son corps, assez perçant pour être entendu depuis Londres.

- Klaus !

* * *

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi la première fois que j'ai lu ce chapitre, j'étais juste "euuuuh mais non mais non il me faut la suite MAINTENANT, elle ne peut pas arrêter le chapitre comme ça, azqsdfjkkjhgfl"**

**J'espère en tout cas avoir réussi à retransmettre ce sentiment, avoir choisi les bons mots.  
**

**Bref je ne pense donc pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour la suite, d'ici la fin de la semaine elle devrait être en ligne. Si la vraie vie est d'accord, bien entendu...  
**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, lovelies (:  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Wowowow milles excuses pour le retard. Je vous laisse lire et vous raconterai ma vie à la fin, et vous me pardonnerez peut être :D  
**

* * *

- Elijah ! ELIJAH ! s'écria Klaus en entrant dans le château, une Caroline tremblante et couverte de sang dans ses bras.

Les morsures la recouvraient entièrement, sur le cou, les bras, certaines même sur ses cotes. Ils l'avaient massacrée en quelques secondes avant qu'il n'est le temps de se retourner et de les repousser. Ca n'avait pas été difficile ni très long : ils étaient quatre, jeunes et vicieux, à la recherche de problèmes et de sang, mais ne possédaient aucune technique de combat. Mais ils étaient quand même plus forts qu'un bébé vampire. Ils l'avaient ravagée, avec leurs dents et leurs mains avant que Klaus n'ait le temps de les en empêcher.

- Elijah ! appela une troisième fois Klaus en se ruant dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il déposa Caroline avec précautions sur son lit.

- Que se passe-t-il, grommela Elijah en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Puis il se figea lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette ensanglantée de Caroline.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une meute de loups dans la foret, expliqua Klaus. Va trouver Gretchen et ramène là. Elle ne devrait pas être loin.

Elijah acquiesça.

- Et les loups ?

- Je m'en suis déjà occupé.

Elijah tourna les talons et disparut. Klaus se retourna pour aller chercher des bandages mais Caroline lui agrippa le bras dans une poigne de fer.

- Ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Klaus se pencha vers elle et détacha ses doigts de son bras.

- Je reviens tout de suite, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en serrant les dents de douleur.

Klaus se rua dans sa chambre et fouilla dans les tiroirs à la recherche de serviettes ou quelque chose pour nettoyer le sang qui la recouvrait. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Elle était condamnée. Il n'existait aucun remède pour une morsure de loup-garou, et qu'il soit sa forme humaine ne changeait rien. Et elle portait les marques de bien plus qu'une seule morsure. Le venin mortel se frayait un chemin dans son système. Caroline serait morte à l'aube.

Elle hurla de douleur dans la pièce d'à côté. L'entendre ainsi transperça le cœur de Klaus. Il retourna auprès d'elle aussi vite qu'il était parti, et s'agenouilla à son niveau.

- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée… répétait-elle sans cesse.

Les hallucinations avaient donc déjà commencé. Klaus repoussa une mèche de cheveux collée à son front, trempé de sueur due à la fièvre, et fit de son mieux pour la calmer. Elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, au milieu d'excuses pour un crime inconnu. Ou pouvait bien être Elijah et Gretchen ?

Klaus se plaça derrière elle sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Son corps tremblait, incontrôlable. Elle se tourna et se blottit contre lui, ce qui le déstabilisa un instant.

- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle encore une fois, peut être bien pour la centième fois.

- Chut, Love, souffla Klaus. Ca va aller.

Il ferma les yeux en laissant courir ses mains sur ses bras doucement, les entrainant tous deux dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Caroline était seule, au milieu du gymnase de Mystic Falls. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais la salle était illuminée par le soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres au dessus de sa tête. Elle pouvait entendre les acclamations fantômes des fans qui applaudissaient et les chaussures grincer sur le sol en bois. La mascotte de l'équipe de Mystic Falls la fixait depuis le centre du terrain.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Caroline fit volte-face. Klaus se tenait là, en jeans et t-shirt, son stupide sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est ma maison, déclara-t-elle simplement.

- C'est ici que tu vis dans le futur ?

Caroline rit et s'approcha de quelques pas vers lui.

- Non. C'est ici que je vais au lycée. C'est le gymnase.

Klaus regarda autour de lui.

- C'est donc à cela que ressemble l'avenir.

- Yep. Tu veux voir le reste ?

Elle tendit la main vers lui et agita les doigts en encouragement. Il sourit et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils étaient seuls. Mystic Falls était entièrement vide. Ils déambulèrent à travers les couloirs avant de sortir sur le parc. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été consciente que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, ceci au moins l'en aurait persuadée. La géographie de la ville était complément fausse.

- L'avenir est vraiment un endroit étrange, déclara Klaus.

Caroline réalisa qu'il voyait des voitures, des lumières, des immeubles pour la première fois. Il ne serait pas exposé à cela avant des siècles.

- Eh bien, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas avoir beaucoup de temps pour t'y adapter. Le changement est lent.

Caroline les mena sur le belvédère blanc au centre du par cet s'arrêta au milieu pour lui faire face. Klaus baissa les yeux vers elle et sourit avant de replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient les deux seules personnes sur terre.

- Il me faut admettre que les vêtements sont plutôt intéressants, lâcha-t-il, un large sourira aux lèvres.

Caroline baissa les yeux sur son débardeur bleu et son short blanc. Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est ce que tout le monde porte.

Klaus fit courir sa main sur la peau nue de ses épaules ce qui la fit frissonner.

- J'aime beaucoup.

Caroline se sentit rougir sous ses doigts.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être comme ça tout le temps ?

- Comme quoi Love ?

Elle glissa les bras autour de sa taille, pas tout à fait sûre d'où lui venait cette audace. Ou même ce sentiment de bien être. Peut être n'était-ce là qu'une partie du rêve.

- Normal. Gentil. Pas meurtrier et manipulateur.

- Je suis normal et gentil, mais seulement avec ceux qui le méritent, répondit Klaus. Et être meurtrier et manipulateur m'a permis de survivre.

Elle remarqua la vague de douleur qui sembla l'emporter à cet instant. Plus elle en apprenait à propos de cet homme, plus elle découvrait que sa vie n'était qu'une tragédie. Cela n'excusait en rien les choses qu'il avait pu faire ou ferait, surtout à elle, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Elle resta là dans ses bras, tandis qu'il laissait glisser ses doigts sur ses épaules, son visage, sa taille, son dos, comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque partie de son corps. Ses lèvres survolèrent les siennes et Caroline fut tenter de fermer le fossé qui les séparait.

- Klaus…

- - Oui, love ?

Pourquoi sommes-nous à Mystic Falls ? Dans un rêve ?

- C'est _toi _qui m'as amené ici, dit-il. J'ai songé que tu voudrais voir quelque chose de tranquille avant la fin, et c'est ce que ton subconscient a choisi.

Caroline secoua la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Les mains de Klaus s'immobilisèrent sur ses bras et son visage prit un air sérieux.

- Parce que tu es en train de mourir. Les loups, ils t'ont mordue et j'ai essayé… mais…

Caroline eut un petit rire en le voyant bégayer, ce que Klaus prit pour de l'hystérie.

- Gretchen arrive. Je te le jure, elle trouvera un remède. Je l'obligerai à te sauver.

- Mais Klaus, c'est simple, dit-elle en souriant. Je n'ai besoin que de ton sang.

Klaus fronça les sourcils, confus.

- Mon sang ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ton sang est le remède contre les morsures de loup-garou. Tu as sauvé mon ami Damon une fois.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Enfin, pas parce que tu en avais envie.

Caroline grimaça lorsque qu'une douleur vive flasha à travers son corps, lui comprimant les poumons. Klaus tendit les bras pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

* * *

**Ok, donc premièrement, mes plus plates excuses pour le retard. C'est que j'ai eu de gros soucis administratifs. Après m'avoir laissée tranquille vivre ma vie pendant un mois à New York, voilà que ces imbéciles d'américains me sortent qu'ils vont me renvoyer en France. Hmm, non. J'ai donc du me battre pas mal, maintenant tout est réglé. En plus de ça, j'ai un stage à trouver avant la fin du mois d'octobre et allez savoir pourquoi, une stagiaire en traduction ça n'intéresse personne.**

**Ensuite, je voulais vous dire aussi que si ce chapitre est court, c'est parce que je l'ai coupé en deux. Je voulais vous donner quelque chose à lire aujourd'hui, et je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps de finir le chapitre en entier. Je n'ai même pas relu cette partie, veuillez donc m'excuser s'il y a des énormes fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire. Pardon pardon pardon.  
**

**Voilà voilà, merci pour votre patience et vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur !  
**


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Here you are my Lovelies ! La deuxième partie du chapitre 10 ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Klaus revint brusquement à la réalité, Caroline secouée de violents frissons dans ses bras. Elle sifflait, grognait de douleur, ses crocs dévoilés. Des larmes inondaient son visage. Elle avait dit que tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour guérir, c'était son sang. Comment pouvait-elle savoir une chose pareille ? Il n'y avait lui-même jamais pensé, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. Klaus remonta sa manche et mordit dans son bras afin que Caroline puisse sentir l'odeur du sang. Sa tête se tourna vers lui d'un coup, une expression sauvage et affamée empreinte sur son visage.

Klaus sourit.

- Vas-y Sweetheart.

Caroline prit son bras et le mordit. Cette fois, elle ne fut pas aussi douce quand dans les bois la première fois, ce qui lui semblait être il y a une éternité. Klaus caressait sa tête et la laissa boire. Elle s'arrêta bientôt et s'effondra, épuisée. Klaus l'allongea sur le lit. La morsure sur son bras était déjà presque guérie. Il se pencha vers elle et étudia son visage endormi.

- J'espère que ce la va marcher, murmura-t-il en laissant glisser son nez contre sa joue.

Il inspira profondément, son habituelle odeur vanillée lui emplissant les poumons. Il ne savait si un dieu n'écouterait jamais une créature comme lui, mais il pria silencieusement que la théorie de ce bébé vampire s'avère vraie.

Un peu plus tard, Elijah arriva avec Gretchen. Ils entrèrent comme un ouragan dans la chambre. Klaus leurs fit face immédiatement

- Il était temps ! gronda-t-il.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait envoyé Elijah chercher la sorcière.

- Comment va-telle ? demanda Elijah.

- Vois par toi-même, répondit Klaus.

Il se recula d'un pas ce qui révéla Caroline allongée sur le lit, paisiblement. Après qu'elle se soit endormie, Klaus avait demandé aux domestiques de la nettoyer. Elle était couverte de sang et de sueur. Ses blessures n'étaient maintenant que de vilaines cicatrices rouges. Il y en avait plus que ce que Klaus n'avait pensé au premier abord. Ce n'était pas étonnant que sa condition se fût dégradée aussi rapidement.

Gretchen s'approcha de Caroline et prit sa main.

- Elle n'a pas de fièvre. Et elle n'est pas morte.

- Mais elle devrait l'être, intervint Elijah.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mon frère, répondit Klaus dans un sourire en s'approchant de Gretchen.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Appelons cela un miracle, rétorqua Klaus. Il s'avère donc qu'après tout, nous n'aurons pas besoin de tes services, sorcière.

* * *

_Caroline entra dans le lycée et s'approcha de son casier. Elle était terriblement en retard et se demandait comment réussir à hypnotiser son professeur pour ne pas avoir une retenue. Ok, d'accord, ce n'était peut être pas la solution la plus… morale, mais elle n'était pas une sainte, elle ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre d'être encore en retard._

_Une fois devant son casier l'ouvrit et attrapa ses livres avant de le refermer rapidement. Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Alaric se tenir juste derrière elle._

_ - Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ric, enfin, M. Saltzman, désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu._

_ - Caroline, souffla-t-il en la stabilisant._

_Caroline s'immobilisa et leva les yeux vers lui. La façon dont-il avait prononcé son nom. C'était étrange. Pas du tout comme Ric le faisait. Cela ressemblait plutôt à… Elle ne savait pas. La façon dont il la regardait était bizarre également. Comme si elle était un océan et qu'il n'avait pas vu une seule goutte depuis un millénaire._

_- Tu vas bien Ric ? murmura-t-elle._

_En l'appelant Ric, même s'il n'aurait pas du puisqu'ils étaient au lycée, elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui posait la question en tant qu'amie, et non en tant qu'étudiante._

_Il se secoua et relâcha ses bras avant de lui offrir un léger sourire._

_- Oui. Désolée. Longue nuit._

_Caroline sourit._

_- Peut être faudrait-il que tu te calmes sur la bouteille en semaine, euh, Monsieur Saltzman._

_- Peut être, répondit-il en riant. Et peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu ailles en classe jeune fille._

_- Oui monsieur ! rétorqua-t-elle en imitant un salut militaire._

_Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle avait accidentellement flirté avec lui. Elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait. Quelque chose en lui était différent, même si elle ne savait dire quoi._

* * *

Caroline ouvrit les yeux. Elle était réveillée, le regard fixé sur le plafond, les yeux encore un peu endormis. Elle les frotta avec le dos de sa main pour essayer de chasser le brouillard qui obscurcissait son esprit. La dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait clairement, c'était la douleur. La morsure de loup garou. Elle bondit et inspecta son corps à la recherche de blessures, mais sa peau était douce, parfaite. Quelqu'un l'avait nettoyée, les déchirures et les taches de sang sur sa robe seuls témoins de son attaque.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Klaus. Dans son lit. Mais elle ne le voyait nul part. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Caroline retint sa respiration mais la relâcha en réalisant que ce n'était que Gretchen.

- Bonjour, petit vampire, l'accueilli-t-elle chaleureusement.

Elle s'avança vers elle et lui tendit une coupe.

- Bois. Cela t'aidera à regagner tes forces.

Pour être honnête Caroline se sentait en parfaite santé. Son corps vibrait d'électricité et de pouvoir. Mais elle vida quand même la coupe et se lécha les lèvres. Délicieux. Gretchen s'assit dans le fauteuil rouge à côté de son lit.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir dans le monde des vivants Caroline.

- Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

- Toute la nuit, et une bonne partie de la journée. Le dîner vient de se terminer. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

Caroline avait dormi une journée complète. Dans le lit de Klaus. Elle se demanda combien de temps il était resté avec elle, sur ce lit. Un frisson traversa son corps devant la scène qui flasha devant ses yeux et elle la repoussa immédiatement.

- Tu es chanceuse, continua Gretchen, ce qui la sortit des délires de son imaginations. Klaus n'a jamais dit ce qui avait permis ce petit miracle.

- Vraiment ?

Caroline inclina la tête sur le coté, intriguée. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris depuis qu'elle était ici, c'était que Klaus n'aimait pas partager ses secrets.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, reprit-elle, évasive. J'étais évanouie. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est l'attaque à l'orée de la forêt.

Gretchen hocha la tête, sceptique, mais n'insista pas.

- Eh bien, maintenant que ta vie n'est plus en danger, je pense qu'il est temps de te révéler ce que j'ai découvert à propos de ce sort qui t'a amenée ici.

Caroline se redressa et attendit la suite.

- Je ne peux pas te renvoyer chez toi.

Les épaules de Carolines s'affaissèrent de déception.

- J'ai consulté mes ancêtres, et il semblerait que tu aies une mission à accomplir ici avant de pouvoir rentrer.

- Une mission à accomplir ? interrogea Caroline.

- Oui, acquiesça la sorcière. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu étais destinée à être ici Caroline Forbes.

Caroline fit de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en entendant Gretchen. Les sorcières et leurs grands drames médiévaux…

- Donc, quel genre de mission au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais ça pourrait être n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Caroline.

Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Est-ce que cela à quelque chose avoir avec le Doppelgänger et l'accord que j'ai passé avec Klaus ?

- Peut-être.

Caroline grogna. Elle n'arrivait à déterminer si Gretchen lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce en étant évasive, comme elle l'avait été à propose du remède pour la morsure de loup garou, où si elle ne savait vraiment pas.

- Je n'ai pas à rapporter quoique ce soit à Klaus si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, offrit Gretchen, au cas où tu souhaiterais le quitter une fois ta promesse de protéger le doppelgänger respectée.

Caroline l'étudia du regard.

- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

- Pourquoi pas Caroline ? Tu n'es pas mon ennemie.

- Mais n'es-tu pas loyale envers Klaus ?

La sorcière ricana.

- Les sorcières n'appartiennent jamais complètement aux vampires. Nous protégeons les nôtres.

- Mais je suis un vampire, contra Caroline.

- Certainement, répondit Gretchen en souriant, mais je n'aiderais pas n'importe quel vampire. Ton cœur est bon Caroline. Je peux le voir. Tu te bats pour ton humanité comme jamais encore je n'avais pu le voir. Je peux seulement espérer que tu es exemple de ton espèce dans l'avenir.

- Mais qu'advient-il de Klaus ?

- Klaus. Je le connais depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps, probablement. J'en sais trop, et c'est surement pour ça qu'il me garde près de lui.

Le regard de Gretchen s'égara dans le vide. Sa voix semblait se partager entre le regret et l'affection.

- Klaus n'est pas aussi diabolique que ce qu'il laisse paraitre.

Caroline hocha la tête. Gretchen pencha la sienne vers elle et la regarda, un air entendu empreint sur ses traits.

- Mais cela, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez des reviews, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Personnellement j'ai ENFIN trouvé mon stage, donc je vais avoir plus de temps pour traduire. Une fois mon semestre à New York terminé, je m'envole pour Londres au mois de janvier :D  
**

**A part ça, la version originale de cette fic, Timeless, est terminée... Il y aura donc une trentaine de chapitre, j'espère que vous resterez avec moi jusqu'à la fin, même après le retour de TVD... DEMAIN. Oh la la, le bonheur de vivre aux US, pas besoin d'attendre les liens en streaming :D Mais faut se coltiner les pubs...  
**

**Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. A bientôt !  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here you go lovelies! Merci à tous pour les reviews, ainsi à ceux qui mettent en favoris ou simplement lise la fic (oui oui je vous vois, j'ai les stats (: ), ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

* * *

Klaus ricana devant le spectacle qu'offrait le loup garou dans son donjon. Le garçon était à peine vivant. Klaus en aurait besoin dans la semaine à venir.

- Klaus, appela Elijah en descendant les escaliers du donjon. Gretchen vient de m'informer que Caroline est éveillée.

Klaus jeta un regard à son frère, puis vers le loup une dernière fois avant de quitter le donjon et de se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée.

- T'es-tu occupé des corps dehors ?

- Je les ai laissés là où le reste de leur meute les trouverait, répondit Elijah, et loin de la vue des humains. J'imagine que la meute ne viendra pas chercher les ennuis avec nous avant quelques temps.

- Bien.

Klaus continua son chemin dans le couloir, puis vers la cour extérieur, sans s'arrêter devant sa chambre.

- Je vais chasser, cela fait des jours que je n'y suis pas allé.

- Tu ne veux pas voir comment va Caroline d'abord ? interrogea Elijah, étonné par sa réaction.

Il avait vu son frère la nuit précédente. La peur dans son regard lorsqu'il avait ramené une Caroline ensanglantée et brisée dans ses bras. L'émotion était subtile et bien cachée, Mais Elijah connaissait son frère depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle était bien là. Cela faisait une éternité que Klaus n'avait pas montré d'inquiétude pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ou les membres de sa famille. Et même pour eux, son affection n'était jamais assurée.

- L'as-tu vue ? lança Klaus par-dessus son épaule.

- Oui.

Et elle va bien ?

Elijah acquiesça lentement.

- Oui.

Klaus se tint immobile un instant, les lèvres serrées.

- Alors je m'en vais. Et Elijah ?

- Oui ?

- Dis aux domestiques de la déplacer dans l'ancienne chambre de Rebekah de l'autre côté du château pendant que je suis parti.

Elijah hoche de nouveau la tête. Sans un mot de plus, Klaus disparu dans le soleil couchant.

* * *

Elijah s'était rendu au chevet de Caroline, dans la chambre de Klaus, et l'avait informée qu'elle allait être déplacée dans une autre aile du château.

- Pourquoi ce changement ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Mon frère a songé que vous vous sentiriez plus à votre aise avec un peu plus d'intimité, répondit Elijah.

Caroline n'y croyait pas une seconde. Son histoire n'était pas logique. Klaus n'avait fait qu'envahir son intimité depuis son arrivée. Elle n'avait quasiment jamais de moment où elle était seule, sauf la nuit.

Le baiser. C'était sûrement la raison. Caroline sentit son corps répondre au souvenir de leur petite session enfiévrée dans les bois. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de se laisser aller ainsi ! Mais bon sang, ça avait été tellement sexy et passionné. Les mains de Klaus sur sa peau nue, la planquant contre lui et l'embrassant fiévreusement. C'était sexy, et dangereux, et elle en fantasmait secrètement.

Elle sentit une nouvelle vague de désir traverser son corps. Quel traitre, celui-là. Elle espéra que ni Gretchen, ni Elijah ne le remarquèrent. Alors pourquoi Klaus la bannissait-elle de l'autre côté du château ? Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas eu un ou deux fantasme à propos de ce passage secret entre leurs chambres.

Non ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête ça ! Ce n'était pas un foutu roman d'amour ! Klaus n'était pas un héros épique et elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse. Enfin, ça ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Elle _était _une demoiselle en détresse, et ce depuis son arrivée ici. Entre se perdre, tomber dans des trous pleins de verveine, se faire attaquer par des loups-garous… Embarrassant.

Eh bien, plus maintenant, décida-t-elle. C'était la dernière fois que Caroline avait recours à Klaus – Klaus, avec tous les gens sur cette planète, il fallait que ce soit Klaus ! – pour la sauver. Elle se sauverait elle-même. Elle allait protéger le Doppelgänger, rester loin de Klaus et trouver un moyen avec Gretchen pour découvrir quelle était cette mission à accomplir et enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle sourit intérieurement en traversant la cours intérieure et suivit Elijah le long des escaliers qui menaient à sa nouvelle chambre. Elle se sentait déjà mieux.

Sa nouvelle chambre était encore mieux que la précédente. Elle était grande, avec un lit à baldaquin, et elle avait maintenant son propre bureau et une gigantesque armoire. Ou plutôt un dressing. Sérieusement, l'armoire à elle seule faisait deux fois la taille de sa chambre à Mystic Falls, et elle était remplie de robes. Longues, en soie, en satin ou en velours. Elle en eut la respiration coupée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir gagné le jackpot.

- Considérez cette chambre comme la vôtre, lui appris Elijah. N'hésitez pas à utiliser ce que bon vous semble.

Son visage semblait mélancolique, voire même un peu triste. Elle se souvint alors que Klaus lui avait dit que la dernière qu'ils avaient vécu ici, leur sœur Rebekah était avec eux, éveillée. Cette chambre devait lui appartenir.

- Merci, répondit-elle gracieusement.

Il devait probablement être difficile pour Elijah de donner les affaires de sa sœur à une autre femme.

- Rebekah serait sûrement furieuse de savoir qu'une autre femme porte ses robes, continua Elijah. Je sais que vous avez découvert notre tombeau secret.

Caroline se tourna vers lui.

- Etes-vous en colère que Klaus m'en ait parlé ?

- Non. Simplement surpris.

Caroline caressa l'étoffe d'une des robes. Elle était brillante et dorée, et le tissu glissait comme du beurre sous ses doigts. Elle avait l'air d'être assez semblable aux robes que Caroline avait pu voir de cette époque ? Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps Rebekah avait été poignardée. Cela ne pouvait pas faire si longtemps.

- Que ressentez-vous, par rapport au fait que Klaus ait poignardé vos frères et sœurs ?

Elle regretta immédiatement sa question. C'était bien trop personnel.

Mais Elijah lui sourit poliment, comme toujours et lui répondit.

- Les relations au sein de notre famille sont compliquées, Caroline. Comme toutes relations, je suppose, rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc.

Caroline, acquiesça, pensive.

- Souhaitez-vous que Klaus les réveille ?

- Il le fera, un jour. Et nous sommes des vampires. Nous avons l'éternité devant nous.

Caroline pouvait sentir qu'il souhaitait rester vague sur ce sujet. Es Originels n'étaient vraiment pas très ouverts, quand il s'agissait de parler de leurs sentiments. Sauf s'ils avaient trop bu. Elle se demanda un instant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un Elijah saoul.

- Eh bien, je vais maintenant vous laisser, que vous puissiez choisir une robe pour les festivités de ce soir.

Caroline haussa les sourcils.

- Les festivités ?

- Vous avez dormi un bon moment Caroline. L'anniversaire de Klaus est aujourd'hui.

* * *

Klaus avait chassé toute la journée, ce qui lui procura un bien fou. Le sang animal n'était en aucune façon aussi exquis que le sang humain, mais le frisson de la chasse était suffisant pour le contenter. Il avait eu une journée bien remplie, coupé de toute émotion, laissant ses instincts de prédateurs prendre le dessus. Il avait besoin d'une pause après les dernières 24 heures. Une fois qu'il en eut assez, il rendit une petite visite à un ami très spécial.

- Trevor. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as finalement décider de nous rejoindre ici à Londres, dit Klaus.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si il avait laissé le choix à Trevor. C'était lui après tout qui était chargé de prendre soin du doppelgänger.

- Rose te transmet toutes ses excuses, elle n'a pas pu venir.

Klaus sourit. Il était sûr que Rose était en effet extrêmement désolée. C'était à cause de son hypnose qu'elle ne pouvait plus jamais se retrouver en sa présence. Tout cela à cause de Caroline. Il la repoussa immédiatement de ses pensées et retourna à l'instant présent.

- Et mon doppelgänger ?

- Elle se prépare pour ta fête d'anniversaire, répondit Trevor. Elle a hâte de te rencontrer.

Klaus cru entendre de l'amertume dans sa voix. Etait-il tombé sous le charme du doppelgänger ? Cela ne faisait aucune différence. Trevor pouvait facilement être écarté s'il laissait cette plaie qu'était l'amour entraver ses projets.

- Excellent, s'exclama enfin Klaus. J'ai également hâte d'être à ce soir.

* * *

- Tu es radieuse, s'extasia Gretchen. Tu seras la belle de la soirée.

- Oh, ça suffit, la rabroua Caroline. C'est entièrement grâce à toi.

Gretchen et Caroline avait passé la journée ensemble à se préparer pour l'anniversaire de Klaus un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Caroline avait sélectionnée une des robes de Rebekah. Cela n'avait pas été facile, elles étaient toutes magnifiques. Gretchen l'avait ensuite aidé à se préparer. Elle utilisa sa magie pour tresser ses cheveux, ajoutant une bonne longueur aux mèches blondes qui tombaient maintenant sur sa taille. Elle semblait maintenant appartenir réellement à cette période temporelle.

Elle avait vraiment passé une bonne après midi. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir une fille à qui parler, et Gretchen lui offrait une bonne distraction. Elle refusait de penser à Klaus. Elle haïssait la façon dont il réussissait toujours à infiltrer ses pensées.

- Je pense que Klaus appréciera grandement, déclara Gretchen comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Caroline lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Mais Gretchen se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Tu ferais mieux de descendre. Les invités commencent à arriver.

Caroline se leva et lissa ses cheveux une dernière fois. La robe était _vraiment_ incroyable. Considérant le fait qu'elle se trouvait au XVème siècle, elle se devait tout de même d'admettre que Rebekah avait bon goût. La robe était d'un violet profond, bustier, de taffetas, avec de longues manches qui s'élargissaient au poignet pour venir frôler le sol. Une ceinture d'argent lui enserrait les hanches. Caroline avait toujours pensé que le violet était sa couleur.

- Il y aura-t-il des humains ce soir, ou seulement des vampires ?

- Il y aura des humains dans l'assemblée oui, ainsi que quelques sorcières je suppose, répondit Gretchen and relevant ses cheveux. L'anniversaire de Lord Niklaus est l'événement à ne pas manquer. Et le fait qu'il ait pris la décision de déplacer la soirée à Londres à la dernière minute en fait un certain scandale.

- Un scandale ? interrogea Caroline, intriguée.

- Oui. Klaus est bien trop âgé pour un homme de son rang pour être toujours célibataire. Chaque Lord d'Angleterre va jeter ses filles à ses pieds, dans l'espoir qu'il en choisisse une.

Caroline rejeta la tête en arrière et rit.

- Si seulement ils savaient, répondit-elle. Ce sera sûrement amusant à regarder.

Gretchen lui sourit.

- Oui. Sûrement.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Klaus entendait ses invités à l'étage inférieur, parler, rire et profiter de la fête. Chaque noble et vampire de la ville étaient présents. Aucune dépense n'était de trop. Il entendait aussi son frère discuter avec le doppelgänger. Katerina. Katerina Petrova, de Bulgarie.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher du hall où il se tenait. Il se retourna. Caroline. Elle était à couper le souffle. Sa peau semblait rayonner, rosée, son corps parfaitement dessiné dans une sublime robe violette. Sûrement une des vieilles robes de Rebekah, présuma-t-il, mais Caroline la portait parfaitement. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis d'étincelles, et ses joues légèrement rosées. Elle ressemblait à un tableau. Sans oublier qu'elle était bien vivante et en bonne santé. Il ne pensait pas la revoir comme ça un jour.

Klaus la regarda, complètement immobile, au bout du hall, la torche se reflétant sur l'étoffe de sa robe. Il resta où il était tout aussi immobile. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était courir vers elle. La voir ainsi était simplement trop dur. Il voulait l'attraper, la prendre dans ses bras et fuir la fête, l'emmener quelque part où personne ne les trouverait jamais.

- Mon frère aime les arrivées théâtrales, expliqua Elijah en bas des escaliers.

C'était là son signal. Ses yeux étaient toujours plantés dans ceux de Caroline qui s'était approchée. Il continua à la regarder un instant, prendre de petites inspirations qui soulevaient sa poitrine à chaque fois, ce qui réveilla un sentiment inconnu dans son cœur empli de ténèbres.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Klaus, murmura-elle.

- Merci, Caroline.

* * *

Caroline l'observa se tourner lentement et descendre les escaliers, rejoindre sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle l'entendit saluer les inviter et les remercier de leur présence. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez loin du bas des escaliers pour faire son entrée à son tour. En toute honnêteté, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. La façon dont il l'avait regardée l'avait vidée de son énergie. Il lui avait fallu toute la force du monde pour ne pas crier son nom, courir vers lui, ou se jeter dans ses bras. Seul son intense regard l'avait arrêtée. Cela l'avait excitée et effrayée en même temps.

Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et s'intégra à la fête, avec l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Elle remarque que Klaus lui tournait le dos un peu plus loin. Elijah était en train de lui présenter une fille en face de lui. Il se pencha et amena sa main à ses lèvres avant de placer un léger baiser sur la jointure de ses doigts. La bouche de Caroline s'ouvrit de surprise en la voyant. Les cheveux couleur corbeau, les yeux marrons, une parfaite réplique d'Elena. Katherine. Ou plutôt Katerina Petrova, comme elle était appelée en ce temps là. L'infâme doppelgänger.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez vos impressions, moi aussi j'ai hâte de vous lire ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'on a dépassé la 40 reviews, pour une fic sur Klaroline en français, c'est plutôt rare !**

**xoxo  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**YEAAAH INTERNET IS BAAACK. Enfin. J'en avais vraiment marre. Surtout qu'on a eu une tempête de neige hier ici. Comme si un ouragan la semaine dernière n'avait pas suffi. Vas passer un semestre à New York, qu'on m'a dit, tu vas t'amuser. Ahah. **

**BREF. Un GRAND GRAND GRAND merci aux reviewers. En voyant vos messages de soutien tout à l'heure, ça m'a tellement fait chaud au cœur que je me suis dépêchée de finir la traduction du chapitre 12 pour vous remercier correctement. Parce ce que _ça_, c'est un chapitre qui vaut le détour :D**

* * *

L'anniversaire de Klaus lui rappelait ces autres fêtes auxquelles elle avait assisté dans sa vie. Alcool en abondance, suivi par un diner extravagant, et enfin un bal. D'accord, le bal était peut être inhabituel, mais c'était de toutes évidences ce que les gens faisaient ici pour s'amuser. Elijah invita Caroline à s'asseoir à sa table au diner et la présenta à quelques vampires présents. Elle se surprit à s'amuser. C'était bien mieux que le festin de minuit. Bien moins sinistre. Chacun semblait apprécier la soirée.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'envoler régulièrement vers Klaus. Il avait l'air complètement hypnotisé par Katerina. Il murmurerait dans son oreille et trouverait une excuse pour la toucher dès qu'il le pouvait. Elle se contentait de rire à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rabaissée. C'était comme si elle revivait sa vie humaine. Quand elle se sentait complètement insignifiante, et jalouse d'Elena. Elena, qui avait tous les garçons à ses pieds, et un tas d'amis, et toute l'attention du monde centrée sur elle. Caroline avait beau essayer, encore et encore. Et voilà qu'une femme, avec le visage d'Elena, récoltait encore une fois toute l'attention.

Caroline secoua la tête et prit une longue gorgée de vin. Elle ne devrait pas être jalouse ainsi. La Caroline superficielle et peu sûre d'elle appartenait maintenant au passé. Et puis, pourquoi était-elle jalouse de toute façon ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

- Jalouse de qui ? s'enquit Elijah à ses côtés.

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Avait-elle pensé tout haut ?

- Personne, répondit-elle en secouant la tête innocemment.

Mais Elijah avait déjà suivi son regard vers Klaus et Katerina.

- Je suppose que j'aurais dû mentionner cela plus tôt, soupira Elijah. Je suis conscient que mon frère et vous-même êtes devenus… proches.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, de défendit-elle rapidement.

_Mais il n'y avait donc rien qui puisse échapper à Elijah à la fin ?_

Elijah se pencha vers elle et, alors que l'attention de tous était retenue ailleurs, murmura dans son oreille :

- Cela avait toujours été son plan : courtiser le doppelgänger, pour pouvoir la loger au château et la garder à porter de main.

Les yeux de Caroline s'aventurèrent une fois de plus vers le couple avant de se détourner rapidement. Klaus la regardait, le front plissé, la mâchoire serrée._ Mais c'est quoi son problème ?_ songea-t-elle.

- Donc Klaus va la séduire puis la sacrifier ? grogna Caroline.

Elijah laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Comme dirait Damon Salvatore, _mais quel connard_.

C'est alors qu'un serviteur entra dans la salle et annonça qu'il était l'heure d'ouvrir le bal. Chacun se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elijah, toujours aussi gentlemen, aida Caroline à se lever et l'escorta dehors.

* * *

Le ciel nocturne semblait scintiller au dessus de leurs têtes. Les torches déployaient des reflets dorés tout autour du jardin. Un petit groupe de musiciens s'assit dans un coin et attendit que les lords et ladies prennent place. Le bras de Caroline était enroulé autour de celui d'Elijah. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de Klaus quelque part derrière elle, avec Katerina, et se força à ne pas se retourner.

- Elijah, attendez, s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant légèrement.

Il pencha la tête vers elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je ne connais pas les pas, répondit Caroline. Mon… Je... De là où je viens… On ne danse pas de cette façon.

Elijah lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ces danses sont très faciles à suivre. Et avec vos réflexes de vampire, vous vous en sortirez parfaitement.

Elijah la conduisit sur la piste de danse et se tint immobile en face d'elle. Elle retint sa respiration nerveusement et attendit que la musique commence. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Klaus en face de Katerina. La musique commença bientôt à s'élever dans l'air nocturne et Caroline réagit immédiatement, imitant les gestes des autres filles. Elle s'avança lentement et Elijah leva les mains en faisant de même. Ils se touchèrent brièvement avant de virevolter, puis se séparèrent et s'inclinèrent. Les pas se répétèrent encore une fois. _Ok_, songea Caroline, _je peux y arriver. C'est facile._

La danse s'avéra n'être qu'une répétition de ces mêmes mouvements, allant en s'accélérant avec la musique. Des rires s'élevèrent de la foule au rythme de la musique. Caroline s'avança et virevolta autour d'Elijah, qui était parfaitement en rythme avec elle. Juste au moment où elle se dit que la mélodie ne pouvait pas être plus rapide que ce qu'elle était en ce moment, la musique s'éteignit. Chacun s'inclinèrent et applaudit.

- Beau travail, my lady, la félicita Elijah.

Caroline le remercia d'une petite révérence.

Quelqu'un tapota gentiment son épaule. Caroline se retourna et se retrouva face à l'un des vampires auxquels Elijah l'avait présentée au diner. Il était grand, blond, bien bâti, des yeux verts, doux, et une voix profonde.

- Lady Caroline. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder la prochaine danse ?

Elle lança un regard incertain par-dessus son épaule à Elijah, qui acquiesça. Elle prit une petite inspiration et plaça sa main dans la sienne et se prépara pour la prochaine danse.

Trois danses plus tard, Caroline se retrouva avec un groupe de prétendants à ses pieds. A sa grande surprise, les vampires présents dans la salle continuaient encore et encore de lui demander de danser avec eux, tandis que d'autres cherchaient simplement à discuter avec elle entre deux danses. Comme dans n'importe quel groupe de ce genre, certains étaient doux et gentils, d'autres insistants et bien trop sûrs de leur charme.

- Il me semble que Lady Caroline m'a promis la prochaine danse, s'imposa l'un deux.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son expression. Il lui rappelait Damon. Peut être un lointain ancêtre.

- Et il me semble que Lady Caroline a promis de danser la prochaine avec _moi._

Caroline s'immobilisa net en entendant la voix de Klaus derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement et lui rendit le regard le plus glacial qu'elle pouvait, son sourire ironique ridicule réduisant ses efforts à néant.

- C'est mon anniversaire, après tout.

Elle sentit les hommes derrière elle reculer. _Lâches. _Klaus tendit la main vers elle et elle la prit lentement. Elle laissa ses doigts s'enrouler aux siens. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur le sol, relevant le regard de temps en temps. Elle refusait de croiser son regard plus d'une seconde. Aucune chance qu'il croit qu'elle pouvait apprécier ce moment.

La musique reprit. Les violons et les flutes semblaient tristes, désespérés. C'était un changement étrange dans l'humeur de la soirée, qui avait été joyeuse et légère jusqu'à maintenant. Mais cette nouvelle mélodie semblait convenir à ses émotions. La danse commença et les couples s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, si proches mais pourtant sans se toucher. Le regard de Klaus semblait être fixé sur son visage. Ils se séparèrent, un pas en arrière, révérence, un pas un avant. Cette danse lui rappelait celle de l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls. Chaque mouvement était lent et élégant, presque sensuel.

- Alors, qui s'occupe du doppelgänger en ce moment, puisque tu es avec moi ? releva Caroline, sarcastique.

- Elijah a pris la liberté de danser celle-ci avec elle, répondit Klaus en se rapprochant, les mains levées en face des siennes.

Sans jamais se toucher.

Le regard de Caroline dériva vers Elijah et Katerina. Un sourire curieux éclairait les traits d'Elijah. Katerina lui faisait les yeux doux, charmeuse. Une toute autre attitude que celle qu'elle avait eue avec Klaus.

- Pour quelle raison as-tu l'air si triste, Love ? Déçue que je t'aie séparée de tes admirateurs ?

Caroline détourna le regard et le fixa dans le vide, par-dessus son épaule.

- Je suis surprise que tu aies remarqué. Tu avais l'air plutôt occupé à d'autres choses ce soir.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends là ? remarqua Klaus.

- Ah, dans tes rêves, lâcha-t-elle.

Klaus arrêta alors de danser. Il attrapa le menton de Caroline et la força à le regarder, jusqu'à ce que son regard soit emprisonné dans le sien. Un regard empli de flammes, qui semblaient la brûler de l'intérieur. Elle mordilla inconsciemment sa lèvre. Comment ce regard pouvait-il déclencher de telles sensations dans son estomac ? Elle le haïssait pour ça.

- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle en se débattant, mais il la tenait fermement.

- Je remarque absolument tout ce que tu fais, Caroline. Le moindre de tes mouvements. Que je le veuille ou non.

Sa voix était profonde, presque menaçante. Il lâcha son menton et elle en profita pour se détourner de lui, s'échapper de son étreinte. Mais sa main s'envola vers son bras et la rattrapa.

- Tu ne peux pas quitter la danse comme cela, siffla Klaus entre ses dents serrées.

- Oh, vraiment ? lâcha-t-elle, un peu trop fort.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et s'évapora avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, sans s'occuper des humains qui pouvaient la voir disparaître.

* * *

Malheureusement, elle ne pu aller très loin. Seulement jusqu'à sa tour, qui était quand même assez éloignée pour ne plus entendre la fête à l'étage inférieur. Elle se rua dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle, qui résonna contre les murs de pierre. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Son esprit était embrouillé par un trop plein de pensées. A cet instant, elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle, voir Elena, Bonnie ou sa mère, et que toute cette histoire soit derrière elle. Mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le regarder de la même façon, si jamais elle arrivait à rentrer. Savoir tout ce qu'elle savait à son sujet… Elle avait dépassé le point de non retour.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Klaus entra dans la pièce. Caroline fit volte face.

- Vas-t-en ! lui cria-elle.

Il s'avança d'un pas et claqua la porte à son tour.

- Je t'ai dit de partir ! répéta-t-elle.

En deux grandes enjambées, il était sur elle, le regard plus féroce que jamais. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et soudainement, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Chaudes, exigeantes. Caroline tenta de se dégager, en vain. Il était intraitable. Implacable. Il s'arracha de lui-même à elle, en grondant bruyamment.

- Je ne veux pas de ça maintenant. Je n'en ai pas besoin, pas maintenant !

Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Il l'embrassa encore. Plus doucement cette fois, et elle le laissa faire. Elle le laissa glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres et envahir sa bouche. Elle allait suffoquer, elle manquait d'air. Mais elle était aussi complètement soulagée.

Il resserra son étreinte sur son visage et elle enroula ses bras autour de lui. Elle le voulait contre elle, plus proche. Mais il se dégagea, en déposant de petits baisers, aussi légers que des plumes, sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, répétait Klaus entre deux baisers.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou être soulagée devant ce qu'il essayait, en vain, de dire.

- Je t'ai crue morte. Je te tenais dans mes bras, et tu étais en train de mourir, et je ne pouvais le supporter. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien. C'était comme avec Henrik quand…

Caroline ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il disait, mais elle pouvait sentir son corps trembler contre le sien. Il humidifia ses lèvres en étudiant frénétiquement son visage. Elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée entre ses mains.

- Je n'ai pas connu la douleur que l'on ressent lorsque l'on perd un être cher depuis près de quatre cents ans.

Ce fut au tour de Caroline d'étudier ses traits. Elle non plus n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait comprendre.

- Klaus, de quoi parles-tu ?

Il ouvrit sa bouche comme pour répondre, puis la referma. Une fois. Deux fois. Le cœur de Caroline était sur le point d'exploser. Puis, sans un mot, il l'embrassa encore, presque violemment, serrant son visage entre ses paumes.

Il la relâcha et lui fit faire demi-tour. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur les lacets qui retenaient sa robe dans son dos, et les défit de façon experte, ce qui relâcha le corsage. Caroline frémit d'anticipation. Sa robe glissa le long de son corps jusqu'à ses pieds, formant un petit tas de tissus chatoyant. Nue, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et remarqua son regard parcourir son cours. Toute la tristesse ou l'angoisse qu'elle avait pu y lire auparavant avait disparue, remplacée par un désir pur.

Elle leva les mains et ouvrit sa veste de velours. Elle en écarta les pans sur ses épaules avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Klaus s'avança vers elle, ce qui la fit reculer. Il la poussa vers le lit tandis qu'elle continuait de le déshabiller.

Elle le débarrassa de sa chemise blanche, parfaitement consciente de son regard, aussi brûlant qu'une flamme, fixé sur elle. Elle eut plus de difficultés avec son pantalon, peu habituée aux habits de l'époque, mais parvint finalement à ses fins. Klaus retira rapidement ses bottes alors que Caroline faisait glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, ce qui libéra son érection.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près du lit, nus, séparés seulement par un souffle. Klaus parcourut son corps du regard, ses doigts perdus dans ses cheveux.

- Ils sont plus longs, remarqua-t-il.

- Gretchen a utilisé sa magie pour les faire pousser.

Klaus fit glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure jusqu'à sa nuque. La tête de Caroline s'inclina en arrière, le regard planté dans le sien.

- J'aime beaucoup, répondit-il dans un sourire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Ils tombèrent en arrière sur le lit. Caroline s'aida de ses mains pour reculer et Klaus la suivit, en laissant au passage une trainée de baisers sur sa poitrine. Ses mamelons se durcirent à son contact. Il mordilla gentiment ses seins avec ses dents humaines, ce qui envoya une violente vague de frissons à travers son corps. Caroline sentait son désir pulser entre ses jambes.

- Je te veux, murmura-t-il, sa voix profonde et rauque de désir.

- Prends-moi, répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

Ses genoux semblèrent se soulever d'eux-mêmes et elle écarta les jambes.

Klaus plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête sur les oreillers et se releva légèrement, pour mieux se positionner au dessus d'elle. Les mains de Caroline effleurèrent son visage. L'intensité de son regard était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle fixa son regard au sien tandis qu'il se glissait lentement en elle. Elle laissa échapper un gémissant enivrant. Il resta immobile un instant avant de se retirer, puis de la pénétrer une nouvelle fois. Son corps se souleva pour mieux l'accueillir. Lui, Klaus, en entier. La moindre petite parcelle démoniaque qu'il possédait. Elle le voulait complètement, et elle se fichait royalement de ce que ses amis ou n'importe qui d'autre pourraient bien en penser. Il n'y avait personne d'autre ce soir. Ils étaient seuls, simplement tous les deux.

Il se fondit en elle, ses hanches contre les siennes, ce qui créait une délicieuse friction entre eux. Ses baisers étaient en rythme avec ses mouvements, ce qui fit doucement tanguer le lit. Caroline planta ses doigts dans son dos, se délectant du sentiment de son corps contre le sien.

Son rythme commença à s'accélérer et Caroline sentait également son bas ventre faire des bonds. Chaque nerfs de son corps sembla se contracter encore plus lorsqu'elle se cambra contre lui. Elle le voulait. Maintenant. Elle en était tellement proche. Enfin, elle sentit l'orgasme exploser dans son corps, pulser dans chacune de ses veines, tandis qu'il continuait ses assauts. Elle haleta son nom, les vagues de plaisirs la transperçant de part en part.

Klaus la suivit et laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir dans son cou avant de s'effondrer sur elle. Il enroula ses bras autour de son corps et la fit rouler, ce qui la positionna au dessus de lui, allongée sur son torse. Leurs corps étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Caroline ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les mouvements de son torse, en rythme avec sa respiration, lourde et irrégulière. Klaus caressa inconsciemment son dos.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Klaus, murmura-t-elle contre son torse.

- Merci Caroline.

* * *

**TADADADAAA. Alors, ça valait la peine d'attendre ? J'espère que j'ai bien su rendre la scène :3**

**Sinon, qui a vu les photos promos de l'épisode du 29 novembre, le 4x07 ?Je ne veux rien spoiler bien sûr mais oh dear Lord, I'm gonna die. C'est trop pour mon cœur azertyqsdfghjkl. **

**A bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Merci à tous pour vos fabuleuses reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Particulièrement Klausforever81, ton commentaire était tellement encourageant. Merci aussi à ceux qui laissent un petit mot à quasiment tous les chapitres, Lorelei, Coralie, Chupa 14, MARIN3, NinaConstantinova, Chloe, PetiteAmande et tant d'autres... Merci merci !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Klaus écouta la respiration de Caroline se calmer et devenir régulière, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme dans ses bras, son corps incroyablement chaud contre le sien. La fête à l'étage inférieur semblait se terminer. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était avec Caroline. Il n'arrivait pas à la quitter. Pas encore, pas tout de suite. Surtout lorsqu'elle se collait contre lui comme maintenant, son bras autour de son torse le serrant contre elle inconsciemment. Il sourit en la regardant, son nez perdu dans ses cheveux.

Mais il lui fallait partir. Il devait rejoindre le doppelgänger avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il aurait du passer toute la soirée avec elle, la prendre dans son lit, l'entendre crier son nom perdue dans un océan de passion.

Il grimaça et se libéra de l'étreinte de Caroline en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce et s'habilla rapidement avant de se glisser hors de la pièce. Il ne se retourna pas avant de sortir, parfaitement conscient que s'il le faisait, il perdrait tout courage de quitter la chambre.

Une fois en bas, il remarqua que le doppelgänger était encore là, avec Elijah et Trevor. Il ignora le regard critique d'Elijah et s'approcha, un sourire affiché sur son visage pour le doppelgänger.

- Pardonnez-moi d'avoir disparu, déclara-t-il à ses invités.

Katerina lui accorda une révérence gracieuse avant de lui demander :

- Tout va bien my lord ?

- Une petite affaire dont je devais m'occuper, rien d'important, répondit Klaus.

- Puis-je t'être d'une aide quelconque, mon frère ? interrompit Elijah.

- Rien qui ne te concerne Elijah, répliqua Klaus d'un ton brusque, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Elijah pouvait parfois être top observateur pour son bien.

- Il se fait tard Niklaus, j'ai bien peur que nous devions nous retirer, intervint Trevor derrière Katerina.

Klaus la regarda.

- M'accorderiez-vous l'honneur de vous escorter jusqu'à votre carrosse my Lady ? Je regrette que le temps passé ensemble ait été si court.

Le doppelgänger plaça sa main dans la sienne.

- Certainement my Lord.

Il mena la jeune fille à l'extérieur, où l'attelage les attendait. Trevor était resté en arrière, conscient que Klaus souhaitait passer quelques instants seul avec Katerina.

- Avez-vous apprécié votre anniversaire my Lord ? demanda la jeune fille.

Le visage de Caroline, en parfaite extase, flasha devant son regard. Il sourit intérieurement à l'idée qu'elle devait encore être nue à l'étage.

- Oh oui, vraiment. Bien mieux que ce que je n'aurais pu imaginer.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants, le regard plein d'attentes. Klaus se secoua et se concentra sur le moment présent. Il adoucit son visage et se prépara à jouer le rôle du Lord poli et courtois.

- J'ose espérer que vous ne me trouverez pas trop effronté Katerina, déclara-t-il, mais j'apprécierais grandement vous avoir dans mon château, en tant qu'invitée, pendant que nous sommes à Londres.

Katerina s'inclina légèrement, ses yeux fixés aux siens.

- Je suis à votre service, my Lord, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Klaus sourit à son tour, remarquant immédiatement le double sens derrière ses paroles. Ce doppelgänger était bien différent de la jeune fille timide qu'elle prétendait être. Sans plus d'encouragements, Klaus se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Katerina sembla fondre contre lui.

Il ne ressentit rien. Ce n'était que de la peau contre de la peau. Pas de flammes, pas de passion. Pas comme… Il se dégagea et recula.

- Quelque chose ne va pas my Lord ?

Klaus se racla la gorge.

- Non, tout va bien Il me semble entendre Trevor approcher. Passez une bonne nuit Katerina. A demain.

Avec un rapide salut, il fit volte face et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Il croisa Trevor en chemin. Il traversa le jardin à grands pas où les domestiques étaient occupés à nettoyer après la fête et dirigea ses pas vers Caroline.

- Que va-t-il advenir du doppelgänger ?l'interrompit Elijah.

- Elle sera là demain, répondit Klaus sans s'arrêter.

Il monta les marches deux par deux et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Caroline.

Elle était toujours là, profondément endormie. Elle avait roulé sur son dos, les draps enroulés autour de sa taille, sa poitrine exposée à son regard. Klaus s'approcha et grimpa sur le lit. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient déployés sur l'oreiller. On aurait dit un ange.

Il ne savait que faire. Il était censé séduire le doppelgänger, mais Caroline avait tout changé. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer son plan initial ? S'il avait bien saisi une chose, c'était que Caroline ne comprendrait jamais. Elle le rejetterait sur l'instant. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser partir. De cela, il en était certain. Après l'avoir vue aux portes de la mort, après l'avoir vue recevoir les affections et compliments de parfaits inconnus, il savait qu'il tuerait quiconque oserait la toucher.

Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres endormies dans un doux baiser, tentant d'effacer le souvenir du doppelgänger sur les siennes. Elle répondit inconsciemment, un petit bruit de contentement s'échappant de sa gorge. Il se redressa, effleurant une dernière fois ses lèvres avec les siennes.

- Tu es mienne, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla seule le lendemain matin. Elle se retourna pour trouver l'autre côté du lit vide. Klaus l'avait quittée à un moment dans la nuit. Elle se sentit étrangement déçue, mais soulagée dans le même temps. Elle s'était enfin complètement laissée allr la nuit passée. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir recommencer. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de ça. Coucher avec lui. Maintenant elle n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de la tension sexuelle entre eux. Elle pouvait recommencer à le haïr.

Elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Elle ramassa sa robe toujours par terre. Son corps réagit immédiatement au souvenir de Klaus lui retirant cette même robe, ses doigts experts se faufilant entre les lacets avant de la faire glisser le long de son corps, ses mains remplaçant l'étoffe sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et força son esprit à penser à autre chose.

Elle se débarbouilla rapidement, démêla ses longs cheveux et enfila une nouvelle robe avant de descendre. Elle savait qu'elle était en retard. Tout le monde semblait être debout depuis des heures. Son horloge interne moderne n'allait probablement jamais s'habituer à se lever tôt.

Elle traversa le jardin, qui avait retrouvé son aspect d'avant la fête et entra dans le hall. Elle y trouva Klaus assis en bout de table, Elijah à sa droite, Trevor à côté de lui et Katerina à sa gauche.

- Ah Caroline, bonjour, l'accueillit Elijah.

Elle remarqua le corps de Klaus se crisper. Il ne se retourna pas vers elle. Elle offrit à Elijah son plus beau sourire et s'avança pour s'assoir près du doppelgänger.

- Je suis navrée d'avoir dormi si tard, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Il est inutile de vous excuser. Le petit déjeuner n'est pas encore tout à fait terminé. Je vais demander aux domestiques de vous apporter un peu de vin.

Elijah fit un mouvement de tête vers une jeune fille, qui se retira sans plus attendre pour satisfaire l'ordre de son maitre.

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez eu la chance d'être présentées. Katerina Petrova, voici notre cousine Caroline.

Katerina inclina poliment la tête vers elle.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer my Lady.

- Euh, de même, répondit Caroline, gênée.

Alors comme ça elle était leur cousine maintenant. Elle fût incroyablement reconnaissante lorsque que la domestique choisit ce moment pou revenir avec une coupe de vin ainsi qu'une assiette de fruits et des petits pains. Caroline agrippa la coupe et la vida, tout en évitant le regard de Klaus. La regardait-il de toute façon ?

- Avez-vous apprécié votre soirée, cousine ?

Wow, Elijah était décidément d'humeur loquace ce matin. Caroline sourit son plus doux sourire et glissa une mûre entre ses lèvres.

- Ce n'était pas si mal. Les danses étaient divertissantes.

- Katerina va séjourner avec nous tant qu'elle est à Londres, l'informa Elijah.

Caroline lui adressa un sourire.

- Parfait.

Katerina détourna son attention de Klaus une fraction de seconde, le temps d'accorder un sourire forcé à Caroline. Oh, comme elle pouvait lui rappeler Katherine !

Elijah tourna alors son regard vers Klaus.

- Quels sont tes plans pour aujourd'hui, mon frère ?

- J'ai pensé montrer les alentours à Katerina, répondit rapidement Klaus.

- Il m'a dit qu'il y avait des ruines très intéressantes dans la forêt derrière le château, intervint Katerina, excitée.

Les ruines. Celles que Klaus avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais montrées à personne d'autre. Rien qu'à elle. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Caroline. Elle repoussa son siège. Les hommes se levèrent tous en même temps lorsqu'elle-même se leva.

- Veuillez m'excuser, marmonna-t-elle, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce en se forçant à ne pas accorder à Klaus le moindre regard.

* * *

Klaus gronda intérieurement en voyant Caroline se lever et sortir de la pièce.

- Excusez-moi, lâcha-t-il, et se rua derrière elle avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Il la rattrapa dans le jardin et lui agrippa le bras.

- Caroline…

- Quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle. Ecoute, ça va, j'ai compris. Elijah m'a expliqué le plan. Alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas passer ta journée avec Katerina et recommencer à m'ignorer ?

Elle se retourna mais Klaus refusa de libérer son bras.

- Caroline, ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

- Etait une erreur, le coupa-t-elle vivement. Mais on peut se comporter en adulte et laisser tomber.

Il la relâcha, sans voix, et elle fit volte face avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Klaus la regarda s'éloigner puis retourna dans le grand hall.

- Elijah, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- My Lord ? minauda Katerina.

Klaus planta son regard dans le sien.

- Assieds-toi, ne dis pas un mot et oublie cette conversation.

Katerina pinça immédiatement les lèvres et croisa paisiblement ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir ce dont tu parles Klaus.

- Caroline. Que lui as-tu dit ?

Elijah sourit sombrement.

- Je ne pense que Caroline soit bouleversée par ma faute, mon frère.

- Je n'apprécie pas lorsque l'on interfère dans mes affaires Elijah.

- Aurais-tu oublié que tout ceci était _ton _plan dès le départ Niklaus ? Je suis simplement ici pour te rappeler ce qui est en jeu.

Klaus pinça les lèvres, frustré.

- Parfait. Voici un nouveau plan alors. Tu seras responsable de divertir le doppelgänger.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer à ces petits jeux.

Klaus avança d'un pas, son visage à un cheveu de celui d'Elijah.

- Intéressant. J'aurais pu jurer le contraire il y a deux jours.

Ils se tinrent un moment face à face, le regard furieux. Klaus recula le premier et sourit poliment à ses invités.

- Bien, nous devrions finir notre petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Le diner le soir ne fut pas mieux. Caroline s'était enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée pour éviter de rencontrer Klaus ou Katerina au détour d'un couloir. Mais elle était bien entendu obligée de se montrer pour les repas. Le diner était plus traditionnel que ce à quoi Caroline avait été habituée jusqu'à maintenant. Pas de vin coupé avec du sang, ou de servantes. Grâce à la présence de Katerina, il n'y avait que de la nourriture humaine sur la table.

Caroline jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture tout en écoutant la conversation entre Katerina et Elijah. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Katerina partageait des histoires de son enfance en Bulgarie et Elijah l'écoutait, lui posant les bonnes questions au bon moment.

- Maintenant que le repas est terminé, que pensez-vous que nous devrions faire ? Un jeu ? suggéra Katerina.

- Quel genre de jeu ? s'enquit Trevor.

- Hmmm, réfléchit Katerina.

Le regard de Caroline s'égara vers Klaus, qui était concentré sur le doppelgänger.

- Eh bien, maintenant que je connais le château, nous devrions jouer à cache-cache ! proposa finalement Katerina.

Klaus eut un petit rire.

- Merveilleuse idée, love.

- Sommes-nous assez nombreux ? intervint Trevor.

- Du moment que tout le monde joue, oui.

- Bien sûr que tout le monde va jouer, répliqua Klaus. N'est-ce pas Caroline ?

Elle lui retourna sourire acide.

- Bien sûr.

Elle se leva et suivit les autres à l'extérieur dans les jardins. Katerina expliqua les règles et décida que Trevor devrait les chercher en premier.

- Toutes les torches doivent être éteintes ! Cela n'en sera que plus excitant ! exigea Katerina.

Elijah ordonna aux serviteurs de s'occuper des torches tandis que Katerina finissait d'expliquer les règles. Caroline se demanda si elle pouvait disparaître dès maintenant et se cacher dans sa chambre indéfiniment.

Trevor se retourna et commença à compter jusqu'à 100 tandis que les joueurs se dispersaient dans le château. Caroline remarqua Katerina suivre Klaus. Elijah s'approche de Caroline et la poussa doucement, l'encourageant à aller se cacher. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour la centième fois dans la soirée.

- C'est ridicule.

- Vous n'aimez pas jouer?

Caroline secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça.

- Moi de même. Mais si cela peut rendre Katerina heureuse… Ce sont ces derniers jours à vivre après tout.

Caroline fronça les sourcils. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elijah était gentil envers elle, la distrayait, lui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans le peu de temps qui lui était imparti. Il ne savait pas que Katerina échapperait à son supposé destin. Tout de même, elle appréciait ce qu'Elijah tentait de faire.

- Je suppose que vous avez raison, concéda-t-elle.

Elijah sourit et disparu soudainement. Caroline se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se cacher à son tour. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long des murs en se demandant s'ils dissimulaient d'autres passages secrets. Serait-ce considéré comme de la tricherie ? Avec toutes les torches éteintes, le château semblait très sombre, presque hanté. Elle entendit au loin un petit rire étouffé, résonnant à travers les couloirs.

Elle entendit alors Trevor crier « cent ! » depuis dehors. Mince ! Elle n'était toujours pas cachée. Elle entendait pleinement jouer le jeu, mais en aucun cas elle ne voulait être attrapée et devoir être le chercheur. Etre celui qui se cache était bien plus passif.

Elle passa devant le bureau de Klaus. Elle remarqua que la porte était entrebâillée et songea à se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mais non. Elle ne voulait pas être attrapée dans ses appartements. Elle continua son chemin en accélérant le pas et espéra que personne n'était dans le coin.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Elle se sentit tirée à l'intérieur. Elle tenta de crier avant qu'une main ne vienne se plaquer contre sa bouche et ne l'en empêche. Elle entendit le « clic » de la serrure. Le visage de Klaus apparut alors devant ses yeux. Il la plaqua contre la porte de bois.

- Trouvée, murmura-t-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Caroline aurait pu jurer que son cœur commença à marteler dans sa poitrine.

- Je ne crois pas que l'on joue comme ça, répondit-elle

Klaus ricana.

- Je fais mes propres règles.

Il lui sourit, la lueur dans ses yeux la faisant frissonner. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, lentes, sensuelles. Caroline fondit entre lui et la porte. Son baiser était comme une bouffée d'air frais après avoir retenu sa respiration toute la journée. Klaus l'attira contre lui et l'écarta de la porte, ses bras fermement serrés autour d'elle afin qu'elle n'essaye pas de s'échapper.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils atterrirent dans sa chambre. Caroline ne pu que supposer qu'il devait y avoir une porte cachée entre son bureau et sa chambre. Klaus la poussa sur le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser.

- Attends, murmura Caroline lorsque ses lèvres commencèrent à parcourir sa mâchoire. Attends !

Cette fois elle fit de son mieux pour le repousser. Il se recula, le regard lourd d'interrogations.

- Ne vont-ils pas essayer de nous trouver ?

Klaus sourit.

- Probablement. Cela _fait _partie du jeu, love.

- Nous devrions y aller alors, déclara-t-elle en le repoussant de plus belle.

- Caroline, gronda Klaus entre ses dents.

- Klaus, l'imita-t-elle en se dégageant.

Ils restèrent immobiles sur le lit, allongés sur le dos.

- Si tu veux partir alors vas-y, lâcha finalement Klaus, le ton froid.

Elle sentit un pincement comprimer son cœur.

- Je ne veux pas partir, soupira-t-elle.

Klaus roula sur le ventre pour lui faire face, son visage calé dans sa main.

- Alors reste.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es quasiment pris, s'exclama-t-elle. Et tu as tes plans, et j'ai les miens, et dans le futur…

- Je ne sais rien du futur love. Tu refuses de m'en parler.

- Je ne _peux pas _t'en parler, corrigea-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas amis Klaus. Nous sommes ennemis.

- Nous l'avons toujours été, lança-t-il d'un ton malicieux, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être ton ami.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de son corps. L'estomac de Caroline se contracta de désir sous ses doigts. Mais elle le repoussa encore.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Klaus fronça les sourcils.

- Il est totalement injuste de me punir pour des crimes que je n'ai pas encore commis.

- Qui a dit que la vie était juste ?

Klaus baissa la tête vers elle, son front touchant le sien.

- Tu commences à parler comme moi.

Caroline joignit son rire au sien.

Ils entendirent alors les autres crier leurs noms à l'étage inférieur.

- Je suppose que le jeu est terminé, lâcha Caroline en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Elle se leva à regret et se dirigea vers la porte.

Soudain Klaus se retrouva devant elle. Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas senti bouger.

- Je t'en pris Caroline. Je t'ai eue une fois déjà, ne te refuse pas. Rien qu'une autre nuit.

Ses paroles la traversèrent de part en part. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, implorant et presque effrayé. Effrayé qu'elle le rejette. En toute honnêteté, elle ne voulait pas le rejeter. Elle y avait pensé. Quel mal une nuit de plus pourrait faire ? Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Elle ne savait si elle pourrait le supporter.

- Klaus ?

Katerina. Sa voix se rapprochait.

- Vas-y, déclara enfin Caroline. Je me faufilerai dans ma chambre.

Klaus soupira, déçu. Il acquiesça avant de se détourner et de sortir de la pièce. Caroline l'entendit rassurer le doppelgänger dans le couloir. Katerina était inquiète de savoir où il avait pu se cacher.

Caroline les écouta s'éloigner. Une fois sûre qu'ils étaient partis, elle se glissa hors de la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer. Elle avait joué bien trop longtemps.

* * *

_Caroline se réveilla le lendemain matin et descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle remarqua sa mère assise à la table de la cuisine. Bizarre. Sa mère devrait déjà être au travail à cette heure._

_ - Que fais-tu encore à la maison ? demanda Caroline en se servant une tasse de café._

_ - Caroline, ma chérie, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir._

_Caroline s'immobilisa et regarda sa mère. Elle arborait son expression de sheriff. Et c'était sans mentionner son ton de sheriff j'ai-de-mauvaises-nouvelles-et-je-n'ai-vraiment-pas-envie-de-t'en-parler._

_- Que se passe-t-il maman ? interrogea Caroline en s'asseyant lentement en face de sa mère._

_Liz tendit le bras vers elle et pris la main de sa fille dans la sienne._

_ - Ma chérie, il y a eu un accident hier soir. Une voiture est tombée du Wickery Bridge._

_Caroline sentit son cœur manquer un battement._

_ - La voiture de qui ?_

_ - Celle de Grayson Gilbert, répondit sa mère._

_ - Le père d'Elena ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va-t-il ?_

_ - On ne sait pas encore ce qui lui a fait perdre le contrôle. Elena et sa mère étaient également dans la voiture lorsque celle-ci a coulé._

_Caroline serra la main de sa mère plus fort dans la sienne._

_ - Comment-vont-ils ? Maman ?_

_Sa mère serra sa main en retour._

_ - Je suis désolée Caroline. Aucun n'a survécu. Elena est morte. _

* * *

Caroline bondit sur son lit, le visage baigné de larmes. C'était un rêve, juste un rêve. Elle inspira profondément et essaya de se calmer. C'était tellement étrange. Tellement réel. Elle plaça une main sur sa poitrine et expira doucement, essayant de se ramener au monde réel.

- Attends… se dit Caroline, la main sur sa poitrine.

Est-ce que c'était… Non non, c'était impossible, impossible. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa peau. Là, c'était bien là.

Caroline se rua hors du lit. Elle attrapa une petite pince à cheveux pointue sur la coiffeuse. Elle la glissa sur son bras en exerçant une petit pression. Elle grimaça de douleur. Une ligne rouge apparut sur son avant bras. Des petites goutes de sang tombèrent sur sa chemise de nuit blanche.

Allez, allez, encouragea-t-elle.

Mais la coupure continuait de saigner.

Caroline eut alors l'impression qu'on lui coupait la respiration. Elle fit volte face et courut vers la porte. Elle se rua hors de la pièce, dévala les escaliers et les remonta de l'autre côté de la cour intérieure.

- Klaus ! Klaus ! cria-t-elle encore et encore, Klaus !

Elle abattît ses poings contre sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit soudainement, le vampire originel devant elle en pantalon, les cheveux en bataille.

- Que se passe-t-il Caroline ?

- Regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant son bras devant ses yeux.

- Tu t'es coupée, et alors ?

- Mais je ne guéris pas ! le pressa-t-elle.

Elle attrapa sa main et la plaqua contre sa poitrine.

- Tu sens ça ?!

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur sa main contre son cœur. Caroline vit ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Sa mâchoire s'entrouvrit légèrement. Son visage se vida de ses couleurs.

- Est-ce… ?

Caroline acquiesça, son regard affolé reflétant le sien.

- Des battements de cœur, souffla-t-elle. Je suis humaine.

* * *

**Tadaaa :D J'espère que vous avez aimé, et désolée d'avoir tardé à poster ce chapitre... **

**Sinon, ai-je été la seule à bondir devant mon écran devant l'épisode de la semaine dernière ? My my my, vivement jeudi prochain, rien que le sneak peak a failli me provoquer une crise cardiaque (oui, je suis accro à ce point là...). Bref, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !**

**xx  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Wow, vous m'avez tout simplement laissée sans voix avec vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction, si enthousiaste, si positive ! J'ai même envoyé quelques commentaires à l'auteure de la fic en VO, parce qu'elle a bien le droit de recevoir vos compliments, plus que moi même. Mille fois merci, de ma part, et de la sienne !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Klaus laissa à peine deux secondes à Caroline pour qu'elle enveloppe son bras dans un bandage et pour se changer avant de l'emmener chez Gretchen. La sorcière s'était réinstallée dans la forêt. Il leur fallut un certain temps avant d'y arriver. Caroline, humaine, était lente, et n'arrêtait pas de trébucher sur des pierres ou des racines. Elle n'était plus habituée à ce corps humain. Klaus garda sa main fermement dans la sienne et la tirait derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le petit cottage.

- Gretchen ! appela Klaus.

La sorcière ouvrit sa porte.

- Klaus. Caroline. A quoi dois-je le plaisir d'une visite aussi matinale ?

Klaus agrippa Caroline par les épaules et la poussa devant lui.

- Elle est humaine, déclara-t-il.

Gretchen fronça les sourcils. Elle attrapa le poignet de Caroline à la recherche de son pouls. Klaus remarqua la surprise agrandir les yeux verts de la sorcière.

- Sainte mère de… souffla-t-elle, les lèvres entrouvertes de surprise. Fais la rentrer à l'intérieur.

Gretchen ouvrit la porte et les laissèrent entrer. La maison était identique à l'ancienne. Après tout, elle avait été bâtie grâce à la magie. Gretchen tira une chaise et indiqua à Klaus d'y faire asseoir Caroline. Il la regarda se mettre à genoux devant Caroline et l'examiner en murmurant.

- Alors, la pressa Klaus, quel est le problème ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème, elle est simplement humaine.

Klaus eut un petit rire sardonique.

- Il n'y a aucun problème ? IL N'Y A AUCUN PROBLEME ? Elle est HUMAINE bon sang ! Elle ne l'était pas il y a huit heures !

- Ca suffit Niklaus. Tu lui fais peur.

Gretchen indiqua Caroline de la tête et Klaus se tourna vers elle. La sorcière avait raison. Caroline, assise sur sa chaise, tremblait de la tête aux pieds, les yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, insista cependant Caroline. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été humaine avant.

- Comment te sens-tu Caroline ?

Caroline secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- Bizarre. Fatiguée. J'ai chaud.

Gretchen sourit.

- Tu dois avoir faim, et soif. Tiens.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le petit coin cuisine. Elle lui ramena une miche de pain et de l'eau. Caroline les accepta, reconnaissante.

- Je suppose que lorsque tu as été te coucher hier soir tu étais encore vampire, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Gretchen.

Caroline acquiesça.

- Je me suis réveillée ce matin et j'étais… vivante.

- Est-ce que quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé ? N'importe quoi ?

- Non. Rien. Je suis montée dans ma chambre, me suis changée et suis allée me coucher, raconta-t-elle. Je suppose que la seule chose vraiment étrange qui soit arrivée c'est le rêve que j'ai eu la nuit dernière.

Gretchen plissa les yeux.

- Quel rêve ?

- Ca avait l'air tellement _réel, _lui dit Caroline. Plus un souvenir qu'un rêve.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé Caroline ? la pressa Klaus.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, où il put lire une peur fantôme s'y attarder.

- J'étais chez moi. C'était le matin, je me suis levée et ai descendu les escaliers pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant de me préparer pour aller au lycée. Mais ma mère était encore là. Normalement à cette heure, elle aurait déjà dû être au travail. Elle était restée à la maison pour m'annoncer qu'une de mes amies était morte dans un accident avec ses parents la nuit précédente.

- Et ces événements ne se sont pas produits dans ton temps ?

Caroline secoua la tête.

- Non. Enfin, Elena était bien dans un accident et ses parents n'y ont pas survécu, mais Elena oui. Elle a été sauvée. Par un autre vampire. Elle a survécue.

Caroline marqua une pause et ferma les yeux très fort. Gretchen tendit la main vers elle et lui pressa l'épaule.

- Que se passe-t-il Caroline ?

- C'est juste que… C'est là, dans ma tête. Comme si cela s'était vraiment passé. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarasser comme un simple rêve.

Gretchen se leva, prit un livre à la couverture verte sur l'étagère et le posa sur la table. Elle parcourut les pages à la recherche d'une information spécifique.

- A quoi songes-tu ? demanda Klaus.

- J'ai ressorti ce livre lorsque Caroline est arrivée. La sorcière qui l'a écrit avait beaucoup d'expériences concernant les voyages dans le temps. Certaines bonnes, d'autres non. Je pense que le fait que Caroline soit humaine a un rapport avec le sort qui l'a amenée ici.

- Attendez, interrompit Caroline, mon amie Bonnie, celle qui a lancé le sort, elle m'a dit d'être très prudente, de ne rien changer. Et si jamais j'ai fait quelque chose qui a changé le présent ?

- Comme quoi ? interrogea Klaus.

Il entre-aperçût une lumière éclairer le regard de Caroline.

- Dis-moi !

- Je ne peux pas.

Klaus serra les dents.

- Ne peux pas ? Ou ne _veux_ pas ?

- Je ne peux pas, déclara fermement Caroline. Le sort ne me laisse pas discuter de l'avenir avec toi.

- C'est donc quelque chose qui me concerne ?

- Indirectement oui. Je suppose.

Klaus laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré.

- Eh bien Caroline, reprit Gretchen, je suppose donc qu'il va falloir faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour arranger les choses. Si tu peux toujours le faire.

- Oui, je peux. Je crois, dit Caroline, pas tout à fait certaine cependant.

- Je suggère que tu le fasses alors. Pendant ce temps, je vais voir si je peux trouver un sort ou quelque chose qui puisse t'aider.

Klaus resta insatisfait, mais de toute évidence il ne récolterait rien de plus. Ils quittèrent le cottage de Gretchen sans réelles réponses, Caroline toujours humaine.

* * *

Ils refirent lentement le chemin inverse à travers les bois, Caroline derrière Klaus. Midi était déjà passé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au château. Klaus savait qu'il devait trouver Elijah et l'informer de ce nouveau développement. Et bon sang ! Il avait complètement oublié le doppelgänger. Avec un peu de chance son frère se chargeait de la distraire.

- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me regarder un jour ? intervint Caroline derrière lui.

- Pardon ?

Klaus se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Tu ne m'as pas accordé un regard depuis que j'ai failli arracher ta porte à ses gonds ce matin, déclara-t-elle, ses yeux papillonnant nerveusement.

- Va dans ta chambre, se contenta de répondre Klaus, je dois trouver Elijah.

- Tu vois, tu m'évites, marmonna Caroline.

- Je ne…

Klaus passa une main sur son visage.

- De quoi as-tu besoin Caroline ?

Elle soupira et croisa les bras, le regard perdu dans le vide. Après un moment, elle plissa les yeux vers lui.

- Rien du tout, répondit-elle, la voix aussi froide que de la glace.

- D'accord, dit Klaus en s'adoucissant légèrement.

Il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Elle était un livre ouvert pour lui, il savait quand elle mentait, si elle était en colère, curieuse, ennuyée, mais jamais il ne parvenait à discerner la cause de ses émotions.

- Je m'en vais trouver Elijah, lâcha-t-il finalement en s'éloignant.

- Alors je viens avec toi, s'imposa Caroline.

Caroline tourna les talons si vivement qu'elle faillit le percuter. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Non.

- Que veux-tu dire « non » ?

- N'écoutes-tu donc jamais, sweetheart ? Je veux dire « non ». Non, tu vas dans ta chambre et tu attends que je t'y retrouve.

Caroline croisa les bras sur son ventre.

- Pardon, mais qui t'as déclaré roi des vampires ? Je suis parfaitement consciente que tu vas voir Elijah pour parler de moi et si vous comptez mettre au point un plan me concernant ou je ne sais quoi, alors je pense que j'ai mon mot à dire.

Klaus remarqua ses émotions changer. Cette fois il voyait clairement qu'elle se sentait fière d'elle et de son petit discours. Elle essayait de le cacher, mais c'était évident dans le ton de sa voix et dans la façon dont le coin de ses lèvres s'était légèrement relevé.

- Je suis sérieuse, insista-t-elle. Je ne peux pas continuer à jouer la pauvre demoiselle en détresse.

Il fronça les sourcils mais il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il pouvait ajouter. Il savait que Caroline n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait. Il acquiesça en signe d'accord et elle le suivit dans le bureau d'Elijah.

Klaus toqua à la lourde porte de chêne et entendit Elijah le prier d'entrer.

- Oh bien, mon frère, tu es là, l'accueillit Elijah. Nous avons des invités.

Klaus entra dans la pièce et son regard se posa sur deux hommes à l'apparence miteuse, l'un debout, l'autre assis devant le bureau d'Elijah.

- C'est elle ! s'exclama l'homme debout, c'est le doppelgänger !

L'inconnu barbu la pointa du doigt en poussant du coude son compagnon, proclamant encore et toujours qu'elle était le doppelgänger.

- Je le jure, je l'ai vue dans les bois cette nuit là, lorsqu'il a tué Tommen et les autres.

Klaus s'avança d'un pas et se plaça devant Caroline, la protégeant des regards insistants des deux hommes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Caroline en essayant de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- Il semblerait que ces deux messieurs ici présents aient un petit désaccord avec nous, expliqua Elijah. Apparemment, mon frère aurait tué deux membres de leur meute il y a de cela quelques nuits.

Caroline observa les deux hommes. Ils avaient l'air en colère. Ils faisaient partie de la meute qui l'avait attaquée dans la forêt la nuit passée. Il la fixait par derrière Klaus, une lueur haineuse dans le regard.

- Je pensais que le doppelgänger était censée être brune, déclara le plus âgé des deux.

- Disons que la légende ne peut pas toujours être fidèle à la réalité, déclara Elijah d'un ton malicieux.

Caroline pencha la tête vers lui, intriguée, et remarqua une lumière flasher dans ses yeux. Comme un message secret. Ces hommes pensaient qu'elle était le doppelgänger parce que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Elijah le leur avait dit, et il voulait qu'elle joue le jeu. Caroline ne savait pas ce que toute cette histoire leurs réservait, surtout en ce qui la concernait, mais Elijah ne lui avait encore jamais fait défaut.

- J'étais brune, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorcière ne change la couleur de mes cheveux, pour me cacher, expliqua Caroline. Mais de toute évidence cela n'a pas servi à grand-chose.

- Caroline, gronda Klaus, la mettant en garde et la priant au silence.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Je n'aurais probablement pas du dire cela, dit Caroline en haussant les épaules.

Les deux hommes continuaient de la fixer, mais leurs regards étaient maintenant emplis de confusion.

- Il serait temps maintenant de nous laisser messieurs. Je suis sûre que votre chef de meute voudrait savoir cette nouvelle information, intervint Elijah.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Elijah avant d'acquiescer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, marquant une pause devant Caroline et Klaus. Le bras de ce dernier glissa sur le côté et poussa subtilement Caroline derrière lui.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes se tourna lentement vers elle et la regarda de haut en bas.

- Comment peux-tu être encore en vie ? Chacun d'entre nous t'avons mordue, cracha-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Tu es plutôt savoureuse, je dois dire.

- Je suppose que je suis plus difficile à tuer que ce que tu ne pensais, rétorqua Caroline.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et plissa ses yeux noirs. Caroline ne fléchit pas sous son regard, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'intimider. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine. C'était une sensation nouvelle et ancienne en même temps. Mais elle ne laissa pas sa peur apparaître.

- Toi et ton gentleman ici présent êtes la raison pour laquelle mes frères sont morts, déclara l'homme. Je considère cela comme un défi.

Sur ces mots, Klaus fit un pas en avant et se planta juste devant l'homme, la poussant encore une fois derrière lui.

- Touche la, et je t'arrache les bras, gronda Klaus.

L'homme ricana avant de sortir de la pièce avec son compagnon.

- Beau travail Caroline, la félicita Elijah une fois les loups assez éloignés.

Elle se tourna vers lui, en grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ai-je fait ce que vous vouliez ?

Elijah eut un petit rire.

- Pas exactement. Mais c'était amplement satisfaisant.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un daignerait m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? exigea Klaus.

Son regard était encore illuminé par la même rage qu'il avait eue à l'encontre des deux hommes, seulement cette fois elle était dirigée contre son frère.

- Il semblerait que notre chère Caroline est bien plus maligne que ce que nous croyions, expliqua Elijah. Les loups avaient décidé de nous accorder une petite visite pour discuter de la mort de certains membres de leur meute. Celui que tu as laissé survivre avait cette intéressante théorie selon laquelle la fille qu'ils pensaient avoir tuée était le fameux doppelgänger. J'allais les laisser croire qu'elle était morte mais vous êtes alors entrés dans la pièce. Il m'a fallu réfléchir rapidement.

- Alors tu les as laissé croire que Caroline est le doppelgänger ?

Elijah hocha la tête.

- Oui. Je suis navré de vous mettre ainsi en première ligne Caroline, mais nous savons tous que vous êtes capable de vous défendre et que vous pouvez survivre aux morsures de loup-garou.

Klaus laissa échapper un grondement furieux.

- Non, elle ne peut pas ! rugit-t-il en attrapant le bras de Caroline et la poussa en avant. Elle est humaine !

Le visage d'Elijah sembla se décomposer. Il contourna le bureau et s'approcha de Caroline. Son regard l'examine minutieusement. Il leva la main et la plaça sur sa gorge, ses battements de cœurs papillonnant sous ses doigts.

- Humaine… murmura-t-il. Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Caroline, mais j'ai une théorie.

- Caroline… la mit en garde Klaus.

- Klaus, nous ferions aussi bien de lui dire, se défendit Caroline.

- Me dire quoi ?

Caroline regarda Klaus, dans l'attende de son approbation. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils devaient garder le secret devant Elijah plus longtemps. De toute évidence, il n'allait pas la tuer.

- Très bien, vas-y alors, céda Klaus avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Il semblerait que personne ne veuille m'écouter aujourd'hui de toute façon.

Caroline avoua alors toute l'histoire à Elijah, le sort, le voyage dans le temps, tout. Il écouta ces révélations, calme et tranquille, comme toujours. Mais tout de même quelque peu surpris.

- Vous connaissez notre avenir, répéta Elijah, mais la magie vous empêche de nous révéler quoique ce soit ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne directement, précisa Caroline.

Elijah faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées tandis que Klaus était assis

confortablement dans le fauteuil derrière eux. Caroline attendit qu'Elijah reprenne la parole.

- J'ai une idée, reprit-il finalement, mais cela implique que Klaus quitte la pièce.

Klaus grogna depuis son fauteuil. Caroline eut l'impression qu'il avait passé l'après midi à ne faire que ça.

- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, puisqu'elle semblait être la seule à pouvoir parler intelligiblement.

- Peut-être ne pouvez-vous pas révéler certaines choses à Klaus, mais à moi si, puisque la magie est dirigée contre lui.

Le regard de Caroline se posa sur Klaus, qui continuait à broyer du noir sur son siège.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, je n'ai essayé avec personne d'autre.

- Cela vaut donc la peine d'essayer, répliqua Elijah.

- Non, intervint enfin Klaus. Je refuse.

- Quel est le problème mon frère ? Tu n'es très enthousiaste à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse avoir des secrets pour toi ? insista Elijah.

- Exactement, répondit Klaus en se levant. Le fait est que cela ne m'enchante guère.

Caroline les écouta se disputer un moment, se provoquer l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Elijah accepte finalement, sous peine de mort, de révéler tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire à Klaus. Ce dernier lança un bref regard à Caroline avant de quitter la pièce et de s'éloigner, hors de portée de voix.

Elle se surprit à espérer que la magie la protègerait. L'empêcherait de révéler quoique ce soit à Elijah. Parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Si Klaus apprenait ce qu'il allait se passer dans l'avenir, il essaierait de le changer, et elle était sûre qu'Elijah l'y aiderait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et attendit ses questions.

- Alors Caroline, commença Elijah, à propos de l'avenir…

* * *

** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Moins de rebondissement que le précédent, mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête... A bientôt lovelies (:**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Klaus attendait Caroline dans sa chambre. Il avait retiré ses bottes et s'était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu. Il s'était demandé s'il ne devait pas aller voir le doppelgänger, récupérer le temps qu'il n'avait pas pu passer avec elle le matin, mais il ne s'en sentait pas l'envie. Il était énervé, agité et aucun doute qu'elle ne ferait que l'ennuyer au plus au point.

Le lit de Caroline était défait. De toute évidence, ses domestiques ne faisaient pas beaucoup d'efforts pour accomplir leurs tâches. Il n'y avait donc rien qui ne pouvait se dérouler en douceur dans sa vie ? Il attrapa un oreiller de plumes et le glissa sous sa nuque, l'odeur de Caroline envahissant ses sens. Cette odeur épicée, comme de la vanille, qu'il appréciait tant maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs de leur nuit ensemble envahir son esprit. Son corps répondit immédiatement lorsqu'il se rappela de la douceur de sa peau et de ces petits gémissements qu'elle avait laissés échapper lorsqu'il l'avait faite sienne.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Caroline entra dans la pièce. Elle lâcha un profond soupir en le voyant sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte avant de se débarrasser de ses chaussures.

- Je peux aller où je veux, nous sommes chez moi après tout, répliqua-t-il en se mettant à l'aise sur le lit.

Caroline secoua la tête.

- Je veux simplement m'allonger et faire une longue sieste, déclara Caroline.

Klaus ouvrit les bras vers elle et lui répondit dans un sourire :

- Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin.

- Oh, alors maintenant te revoilà gentil et drôle.

- Je ne suis jamais gentil ou drôle, marmonna Klaus. Peut-être drôle. Si le moment y est propice.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel avant de lever ses jupes pour grimper sur le lit. Elle vint se nicher contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Sa réaction le prit au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne volontairement s'allonger dans ses bras. Mais il ne posa aucune question. Il se contenta de refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

- Hmmm, ronronna Caroline. J'apprécie beaucoup lorsque tu te comportes ainsi.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Klaus.

- Insouciant, agréable, répondit-elle. Tu as été si furieux toute la journée. C'était assez effrayant.

Klaus se souvint des paroles de Gretchen plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle avait dit que Klaus faisait peur à Caroline.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir effrayée.

Caroline secoua la tête contre lui.

- Je n'avais pas peur de toi.

- Des loups ?

- Non.

- Elijah.

- Non, répondit Caroline, exaspérée.

Elle se releva en position assise, sur ses talons, et se dégagea de son étreinte pour lui faire face.

- Je ne saisis vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas confiance à ton frère.

- Tu ne saisis pas parce que tu ne comprends pas.

- Alors explique-moi, répliqua-t-elle.

Klaus inspira profondément.

- La raison pour laquelle il reste à mes côtés est enterrée sous les fondations de ce château.

- Tes frères et sœurs ?

Klaus acquiesça.

- Il ne reste que pour eux ?

J'ai menacé une ou deux fois d'utiliser leurs corps endormis comme moyen de pression, c'est vrai. Il n'osera jamais me trahir tant que leurs vies seront en jeu.

- Mais tu ne leurs ferais jamais de mal, dit Caroline.

Klaus ne répondit pas, mais il détourna le regard.

- De plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule raison pour laquelle Elijah reste à tes côtés.

- Non ?

- Il tient à toi.

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne veux pas parler d'Elijah, interrompit Klaus, je préférerais parler de toi.

- Moi ?

- Est-ce que son petit tour a marché ? Mon frère détient-il maintenant des secrets concernant mon avenir ?

Caroline secoua lentement la tête.

- Non.

- Donc le sort a aussi fonctionné contre lui.

Klaus se sentit soulagé. Il n'aurait jamais à s'inquiéter qu'Elijah puisse savoir des choses que lui même ne savait pas.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, continua Caroline.

Il leva vivement les yeux vers elle.

- Il a raison, je suis bien plus maligne que ce que j'en ai l'air.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Que je suis une bonne actrice. J'aurais pu lui dire. Le sort m'en a laissé la possibilité. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Elle sentait ses yeux fixés sur elle, les siens à la dérive autour d'elle, évitant nerveusement de croiser son regard.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ? Je croyais que tu avais confiance en Elijah.

- Je lui fais confiance, plus au moins. Mais toi non.

Elle l'avait fait pour lui, réalisa-t-il. Elle avait gardé ses secrets et il ne lui-même pas demandé de le faire. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-elle à gagner en lui faisaient cette faveur ?

- Ne t'attends à rien en retour. C'était ta décision, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Caroline grogna bruyamment.

- Je n'attends rien du tout en retour. Bon sang, Klaus. Personne n'a jamais rien fait pour toi parce que…

Elle s'arrêta net. Il remarqua son regard changer. La tristesse remplacer la colère. Il tourna vivement la tête, loin de son regard.

- Personne ne l'a jamais fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Klaus balança ses jambes hors du lit et se leva. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Il commençait à s'éloigner lorsque sa main accrocha son bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- Tu sais love, tu n'es qu'humaine maintenant. Si j'étais toi, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant d'agacer un vampire originel.

- Arrête.

Elle lâcha son bras. Elle savait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il essayait de lui faire peur. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Il suffisait qu'une once d'humanité commence à se découvrir, et il essaierait immédiatement de la cacher sous la haine et la colère.

- Je n'ai rien dit à Elijah parce que je savais que tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse. Bon sang, tu es vraiment…

Mais elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Klaus sur les siennes. Sa respiration en fut coupée, ses sens humains incapables de détecter son mouvement avant qu'il ne soit sur elle. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent son esprit lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Elle agrippa son visage entre ses mains, l'attirant encore plus près, sa langue faisant son chemin entre ses lèvres.

Il se pencha sur elle et la repoussa sur le lit. Son corps recouvrit le sien. Elle sentit le désir monter en elle lorsqu'il plaqua ses hanches contre les siennes. Il se plaça doucement entre ses cuisses entrouvertes. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et il en profita pour déposer une ribambelle de baisers le long de son cou, ses dents frôlant délicieusement sa gorge.

Soudain, il se recula.

- Caroline.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur son visage qui se transformait devant elle. Les veines violacées semblaient rouler sous ses yeux noirs, ses crocs dépassaient légèrement de ses lèvres. Elle frissonna. Son pouls avait dû lui faire perdre contrôle lorsqu'il embrassait son cou.

- Tu es un vampire de 400 ans, tu ne devrais pas avoir plus de contrôle ? le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

- Pas avec toi.

Ses nerfs s'enflammèrent de plus belle. Imaginer qu'elle, Caroline Forbes, pouvait faire perdre tout contrôle à l'originel tout puissant... Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou effrayée.

Klaus se recula encore plus loin.

- On ne peut pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle se refusait encore à lui le jour précédent.

- Je ne peux pas te faire du mal, répondit-il.

- Cela ne t'a jamais arrêté avant, déclara-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Mais Klaus n'eut même pas un demi-sourire.

- Tu es humaine maintenant. Si fragile, si sensible. Si éphémère.

Il traça la ligne de sa joue à sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. L'intensité de son regard était si stupéfiante qu'elle aurait pu faire trembler la terre. Il s'humidifia les lèvres avec appréhension.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, le visage de Damon s'imposa dans son esprit. Les souvenirs lui étaient revenus après qu'elle soit devenue un vampire. Elle se souvenait être au lit avec lui, si désireuse d'être choisie, d'être aimée. Elle se souvenait la première fois qu'elle avait vu ses traits vampiriques, la lueur affamée dans son regard. Même si elle lui avait pardonné de l'avoir utilisé, elle ne pouvait oublier le sentiment de n'avoir été qu'un pion. Comme si sa vie n'avait aucune importance. Quand ils couchaient ensemble et qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle savait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, qu'il pouvait la tuer à tout moment. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, et il prenait.

Elle pouvait reconnaître la différence entre la façon dont Damon l'avait regardée et celle dont Klaus la regardait en cet instant.

- J'ai confiance en toi Klaus, affirma-t-elle. Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Elle leva la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sentit ses crocs sous son baiser. Sa volonté fléchit. Il s'abandonna à elle et la recouvrit de baisers.

Klaus agrippa ses jupes dans son poing et les releva. Caroline ajusta sa position et le laissa faire glisser la robe par-dessus sa tête. Elle était complètement nue contre son corps encore habillée. Il continua de l'embrasser. Il laissa une trainée de feu le long de sa gorge, sur sa poitrine, sur ses seins. Ses mamelons se dressèrent en réponse.

- Tu es parfaite, murmura Klaus contre sa peau.

Sa voix était basse, rauque, en partie à cause de son désir, et en partie à cause de son côté vampire.

Ses crocs effleurèrent son corps qu'il explorait avec ses lèvres. Le moindre petit contact la rendait folle. Son corps semblait décupler chaque sensation. C'était insensé. En tant que vampire, elle était toujours excitée. Le désir accompagnait la soif de sang. Mais elle était de nouveau humaine et cette partie de sa nature vampirique ne semblait pas avoir disparue le moins du monde. Peut-être était ce parce qu'elle était vivante. Ou peut-être, juste peut-être, c'était Klaus. Peut-être était-il la raison pour laquelle son corps réagissait ainsi. Peu importe la raison, elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Klaus se releva et captura ses lèvres. Les mains de Caroline s'aventurèrent plus bas et tirèrent sur son t-shirt pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Il rejoignit sa robe sur le sol. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de son torse, retraçant les parfaites lignes de ses muscles. Elle remarqua une unique cicatrice sur son bras gauche, depuis l'épaule jusqu'au creux de son coude. Etrange. Les vampires n'avaient habituellement aucune cicatrice.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-elle en traçant le bord de la fine ligne blanche sur sa peau ?

- Chasse. Un sanglier très énervé qui n'avait aucune envie de servir de diner à ma famille.

- Quand tu étais humain ?

Klaus déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Oui.

Il l'embrassa plus profondément, l'empêchant de continuer toute discussion concernant sa vie humaine. Caroline savait que c'était une chose dont il n'aimait pas discuter. Elle avait tant de questions, elle espérait qu'un jour il lui ferait assez confiance pour lui répondre.

Klaus se recula pour retirer son pantalon avant de la rejoindre.

- Attends, dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

Elle vit la confusion envahir ses traits. Elle n'était pas en train de changer d'avis cependant. Elle le repoussa sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui, ses jambes enserrant ses hanches.

Elle se laissa glisser sur lui et resta un instant immobile pour laisser leurs corps s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Elle déposa ses mains à plat sur son torse et commença à bouger doucement les hanches. Il se souleva en elle, effleurant cet endroit précis qui lui fit basculer la tête en arrière en extase absolue.

Il agrippa ses hanches, la pression de ses doigts l'encourageant à aller plus vite. Elle accéléra ses mouvements. Elle pouvait déjà sentir la sensation familière dans son bas ventre. Elle allait basculer de l'autre côté, si proche du plaisir absolu, lorsque Klaus les retournèrent sur le lit, basculant tout son poids sur elle. Elle rechigna à la perte de son contact en elle.

- Pas encore, love, gronda-t-il dans son oreille.

Il l'embrassa et s'abîma en elle encore une fois, son contact lui donnant envie de crier de plaisir. Une de ses jambes se souleva et s'enroula contre son dos, le pressant plus profondément en elle. Elle voulait qu'il aille plus loin encore, comme il l'avait fait avant, mais elle sentait son hésitation.

- Plus fort, le pria-t-elle, mais son rythme resta le même.

Elle leva le visage vers lui. Des yeux noirs lui rendirent son regard. Elle attrapa son visage et passa ses pouces sur les veines qui couraient sous ses yeux.

- Tu ne briseras pas. Je te le promets.

Caroline pouvait voir une véritable guerre se livrer dans son regard - perdre tout contrôle ou la maintenir saine et sauve. Elle appréciait son inquiétude, mais elle n'était pas aussi fragile qu'il le pensait. Et comme elle l'avait déjà dit, elle lui faisait confiance.

Klaus s'abandonna finalement, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent, plus brutaux et effrénés. Caroline se cambra contre lui lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre son cou. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes de plus avant qu'un orgasme ne submerge ses sens, intense et soudain. Elle cria son nom tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements précipités. Il la suivit sur sa vague de plaisir. A travers le brouillard qui avait envahi son esprit, Caroline sentit les pointes de ses crocs contre son cou. Elle savait qu'il voulait désespérément les planter en elle, boire son sang, mais elle ne savait si elle lui faisait autant confiance pour l'instant.

* * *

**Chapitre sans grand rebondissement, mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié quand même (je sais que de mon côté j'ai pris grand plaisir à le traduire...). Et cette fois on ne viendra pas me dire que je suis sadique de finir sur un cliff-hanger, ahah !**

** J'ai remarqué que l'on approche de la barre des 100 reviews, wow, vous êtes tout simplement géniaux. Merci !**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'étais tellement déçue de ne pas voir Klaus dans l'épisode d'hier soir que ça m'a motivée pour finir de traduire ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu. J'ai besoin de ma dose de Klaroline, moi ! Enfin je suppose que vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre (:**

* * *

Klaus se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans son lit mais dans celui de Caroline. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble, à profiter de la présence de l'autre, et avaient fini par s'endormir. C'était incroyable. Après avoir passé toute la journée avec elle, Klaus n'en avait toujours pas assez. Son corps était plus que près à recommencer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant de s'endormir. Il s'étira et tendit le bras vers son côté du lit, mais celui-ci était vide. Il tourna vivement la tête. Elle n'était plus là.

Il entendait du bruit depuis la pièce d'à côté. L'ancien petit salon de Rebekah. Il se leva, curieux, et enroula un drap autour de sa taille en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Klaus entrouvrit la porte et découvrit Carline assise dans un large fauteuil rouge, un drap blanc cachant négligemment son corps nu à son regard, un morceau de fruit à ses lèvres. Elle s'immobilisa et le regarda d'un air coupable, les lèvres entrouvertes comme si elle était prête à mordre dans son fruit. Klaus fut secoué d'un petit rire. Ses réactions étaient uniques. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme comme elle. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle venait d'une autre époque, ou peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'elle était _elle, Caroline. _Peu importe pourquoi, il trouvait cela attachant. Elle reposa son morceau de fruit dans l'assiette sur la table devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Je me demandais où tu avais disparu.

- Désolée, je mourrais de faim, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas mangé hier. J'avais oublié que les humains ont besoin de nourriture pour survivre, et non juste pour s'amuser.

Klaus s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il surveilla ses yeux cristallins suivre ses mouvements dans la pénombre. Il tendit la main vers l'assiette et attrapa un quartier de pomme, qu'il porta lentement à ses lèvres. Caroline mordit doucement dans le fruit. Il entendait son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine. Il sourit intérieurement, conscient qu'il était la raison pour laquelle son cœur s'affolait ainsi.

Caroline mâcha et avala son morceau de pomme. Klaus mangea l'autre moitié.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, expliqua-t-elle en brisant le silence. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Elena. Elle est morte. Mais en même temps elle ne l'est pas. Non, elle est vivante. Je le sais !

- Cette Elena est très importante pour toi ?

Caroline acquiesça.

- C'est ma meilleure amie. On se connaît depuis toujours. Enfin, notre amitié n'a pas toujours été parfaite, mais on a toujours été là l'une pour l'autre.

Klaus hocha la tête pensivement.

- Tu trouveras un moyen d'arranger les choses. Je t'aiderai.

- Vraiment ?

Klaus essaya d'ignorer le petit pincement qui serra son cœur devant son air incrédule.

- Bien sûr. Tu dois redevenir vampire Caroline. Je ne peux pas te laisser te balader ainsi, fragile et humaine. C'est bien trop dangereux.

- Et si je ne me retransforme pas ?

Klaus plissa les yeux.

- Alors je te transformerai moi-même.

Caroline frissonna face à l'intensité de ses paroles. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Klaus était entièrement sérieux. C'était intéressant à voir et déconcertant en même temps.

- Tu ne voudrais pas de moi, si je restais humaine ?

Klaus leva la main et la posa sur sa joue.

- Il s'agit de ta sécurité. Entre les loups, vampires et autres, il n'y a aucune garantie que tu survives en tant qu'humaine.

Caroline n'était pas plus rassurée.

- Oh arrête Klaus, je te connais. Je sais à quel point tu hais les humains. Ils ne signifient rien pour toi.

Klaus lâcha son visage et se leva, exaspéré. Il se recula légèrement. C'était la vérité, les humains ne représentaient rien à ses yeux. Mais Caroline ne resterait pas humaine. De cela, il en était certain. Il la transformerait. Pour la protéger. C'était la seule solution pour la garder dans sa vie.

- Tu connais toutes ces choses extrêmement _intéressantes_ à propos de moi, mais je ne sais rien de ta vie, déclara Klaus en évitant le sujet. Cela me semble quelque peu injuste, love.

Caroline plissa les lèvres. Elle n'était pas dupe, mais elle se laissa prendre au jeu.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Klaus réfléchit un moment.

- Comment t'es-tu transformée en vampire ?

Le visage de Caroline sembla perdre toute sa lumière. Il su immédiatement qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi.

- J'ai été transformée par une salope vindicative. Pour envoyer un message à mes amis.

- Et cela avait-il un rapport avec Elena ? demanda Klaus.

- Oui, je suppose. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, expliqua-t-elle, c'était entièrement de la faute de…

Caroline sentit la magie bloquer ses paroles dans sa gorge. Elle était sur le point de dire le nom de Katherine. Mais apparemment cela était trop relié à Klaus pour être révélé.

- De la faute de… ?

- Désolée, je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit-elle.

- Moi ? Je t'ai transformée ?

- Non ! démentit immédiatement Caroline. Ma transformation n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Enfin je suppose que si, si l'on considère toute l'histoire dans son ensemble. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

Elle grogna et s'affala sur le fauteuil.

- C'est tellement déroutant ! La moindre petite chose a des conséquences sur chaque autre petite chose. Comment se peut-il que je n'ai pas déjà fait foirer le reste aussi ? Je veux dire, si Elena est morte, tout le reste aurait dû changer aussi non ?

Klaus haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, love.

- Eh bien, reprit Caroline en se redressant, si Elena est morte… Alors je ne devrais même pas être là. J'ai été envoyée ici pour elle.

- Tu veux dire que cette Elena est celle qui veut me tuer ?

Les yeux de Klaus s'élargir de surprise.

- Alors peut-être que je suis content qu'elle soit morte finalement.

- Ouais, tu pourrais changer d'avis dans 600 ans, murmura Caroline dans sa barbe.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, pourquoi le reste n'a-t-il pas changé ? demanda-t-elle rapidement. Pourquoi juste ma transformation en vampire ?

Klaus était totalement perdu. Toute cette histoire était complètement hors de sa compréhension.

- Peut-être Gretchen saurait quelque chose. C'est de la magie après tout, et c'est une sorcière.

- Je suppose, soupira Caroline.

Elle se sentait vaincue.

Klaus s'approcha soudainement et la souleva du fauteuil dans ses bras. Caroline émit un petit cri, ne l'ayant pas vu venir.

- Nous aurons le temps de lui demander plus tard, dit-il en la portant dans la chambre. Pour l'instant, dors.

Il déposa Caroline gentiment sur le lit, le drap autour de son corps se relâchant et révélant sa peau nue. Un fou rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Dormir ? le défia-t-elle.

Klaus grimpa sur le lit et se pencha sur elle, ses lèvres à un souffle des siennes. Il entendit encore une fois son cœur s'affoler. Elle mordit ses lèvres d'anticipation.

- Oui, dormir, dit-elle en refermant ce qui lui semblait être un fossé entre leurs lèvres. Mais pas tout de suite.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla le lendemain matin et Klaus était parti. Elle se sentit un peu découragée, mais se débarrassa rapidement de ce sentiment. Elle avait fait la grasse matinée et Klaus ne lui semblait pas du genre à dormir tard. Elle entendait des voix s'élever du jardin. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Elijah et Katerina étaient là. Katerina riait aux paroles d'Elijah. Hmm, Caroline ne se souvenait pas qu'Elijah fût particulièrement drôle. Mystérieux, sage, soucieux, troublant peut-être, mais pas drôle.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha de la garde-robe pour trouver une robe pour la journée. Elle choisit une robe dans les tons orange pâle et jaune, avec des ornements noirs et or sur les manches et le corsage.

Elle se glissa dans la robe et réalisa très vite qu'elle avait un problème. Les lacets de la robe étaient dans le dos. Elle pinça les lèvres en se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir les nouer. C'est alors qu'on frappa à sa porte.

Caroline ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour découvrir Gretchen se tenir de l'autre côté, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, comme toujours.

- Puis-je t'apporter mon aide ? demanda la sorcière en entrant.

Caroline referma la porte et s'avança vers le lit. Gretchen aida Caroline avec les lacets de sa robe.

- Je vois que tu as passé la nuit, observa Gretchen en s'activant avec les lacets. Je me demandais si Klaus ne t'aurait pas transformée avant que le jour ne s'achève.

- Il l'a mentionné, répondit Caroline d'un air contrit. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, acquiesça Gretchen.

- Sinon, que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ?

Gretchen eut un petit rire.

- De si bon matin ? Il est bientôt midi. Je suis venue pour discuter avec Elijah, mais je voulais aussi m'entretenir avec toi. Je pense avoir fait quelques nouvelles découvertes à propos du voyage dans le temps.

Caroline se retourna vivement pour faire face à Gretchen. Heureusement, celle-ci venait juste de finir de nouer les lacets de sa robe au même moment.

- Qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Eh bien, il est difficile de trouver des traces des sorcières qui ont fait l'expérience de ce sort. Mais comme nous le savons déjà, si le sort fonctionne, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire.

Caroline agita la main dans les airs impatiemment.

- Oui oui, grande destinée à accomplir, je sais. Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore.

- Je sais comment tu peux retourner dans ton temps. Un raccourci, si tu préfères.

Le cœur de Caroline manqua un battement.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie. J'ai pu trouver quelques documents relatant les récits de sorcières qui ont réussi. Mais il est toujours possible que les résultats aient été faussés ou qu'ils soient le fruit d'un hasard pur et simple.

- Peu importe ce dont il s'agit, je le ferai.

Gretchen la regarda, sceptique.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, il se pourrait que ce raccourci n'ait été qu'un incroyable coup de chance pour les sorcières qui ont réussi.

Caroline serra les mains de la sorcières dans les siennes.

- Dis-moi ! Que dois-je faire ?

- C'est très simple en réalité, admit finalement Gretchen. Tu n'as qu'à mourir.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, vous allez me tuer, comment puis-je être aussi sadique, blablabla... Mais eh, je ne choisis pas où les chapitres se terminent :D (et je suis sûre qu'au fond vous adorez ça, non ?) J'essaierai de poster la suite dès que possible, mais j'ai mes examens de fin de semestre la semaine prochaine et celle d'après...**

**Ensuite, petite annonce : je suis parfois embêtée avec la traduction. Le vocabulaire employé par l'auteure est un peu anachronique dans certains passages. Mais je ne suis que la traductrice, et entant que telle, je me dois de respecter le travail de l'auteure. Si Katie a choisi d'utiliser tel mot, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je déteste quand un traducteur prend la liberté de modifier totalement une phrase, juste parce que ça l'arrange. Il y a une différence entre traduire mot pour mot, traduire en adaptant à la langue française, et traduire ce que l'on veut parce que c'est plus facile.**

**Donc laissez-moi savoir si vous trouvez parfois quelques passages qui ne vous semblent pas coller avec le reste (:**

**Et mille fois merci pour tous vos petits (ou grands, ahah) mots d'encouragement !**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 17

**Yeeaaah me revoilà ! Mes plus plates excuses pour cette attente interminable... Je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre, et merci pour tous vos commentaires !**

* * *

- Mourir ? s'exclama Caroline.

Gretchen hocha la tête.

- Mourir.

- Tu veux dire que la mort est ma seule issue ? Soit j'existe ici soit je n'existe pas du tout ?

- Non non, répondit la sorcière en la faisant s'asseoir sur le lit. En mourant, tu seras transportée dans ton temps. Les sorcières croient que le destin est lié à la magie, et que tu seras protégée si jamais tu devais périr. Puisqu'il n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses pour toi de mourir dans le passé, celles-ci s'arrangeront d'elles même et tu seras renvoyée chez toi.

- Cela m'a l'air compliqué. Et un peu brouillon.

- Ca l'est, admit Gretchen. La seule preuve que nous ayons se trouve dans de vieux grimoires. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ceux-ci peuvent avoir été montés de toute pièce.

- Enfin, je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment tester notre théorie maintenant, annonça Caroline.

Pas qu'elle soit pressée de le faire, mais tout de même.

- Il me faut rectifier ce que j'ai modifié dans l'avenir.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Gretchen. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider ?

- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit Caroline. Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne suis pas certaine de ce que je dois faire pour arranger les choses.

Caroline y avait songé beaucoup depuis le matin précédent. Elle savait que cela avait un rapport avec Katherine et son sacrifice. Klaus allait briser la malédiction. Il fallait qu'elle découvre comment Katherine avait réussi à s'enfuir à l'origine. Peut-être était-ce là sa mission, aider Katherine à s'échapper. Gretchen n'arrêtait pas de parler de cette grande chose qu'il lui fallait accomplir ici pour pouvoir retourner dans son temps. Songer à ce que cela impliquait la fit frissonner.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi seulement mon statut de vampire a changé. Je peux penser à des millions d'autres choses qui auraient également dû changer, s'interrogea Caroline.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Le temps existe dans tellement d'endroits différents. Il se peut que d'autres choses changent au fur à mesure de ton séjour ici.

Caroline réussit à offrir à Gretchen un petit sourire, accompagné d'un profond soupir. Comme toujours, plus elle avait de réponses, plus elle avait de questions.

* * *

Klaus venait de finir de se changer lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il sourit. Caroline était peut-être enfin réveillée et désirait sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait nier que cela lui plaisait, mais il était également quelque peu sur les nerfs en sa présence. La nuit précédente avait été difficile, et cela était peu dire. Il ne pouvait se contrôler avec elle. Il avait même passé toute la matinée dehors à chasser pour satisfaire sa soif de sang. Celui de Caroline, maintenant humaine, semblait l'appeler, comme une sirène attire un marin, et il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour résister ses pulsions. Evidemment elle n'était d'aucune aide, à le tenter avec son corps et ses paroles.

Maintenant rassasié, il se sentait plus en contrôle et à l'aise. Il s'avança à grands pas vers la porte et l'ouvrit. C n'était pas Caroline, mais Katherine. Klaus essaya de retenir un grognement désabusé lorsque son regard croisa celui empli d'espoir de Katherine.

- Bonjour, my Lord, l'accueillit-elle. Où étiez-vous donc caché toute la matinée ?

- Il me fallait résoudre certaines affaires, répondit vaguement Klaus.

Katherine acquiesça.

- Eh bien my Lord, je voulais simplement vous trouver pour vous remercier de votre généreuse hospitalité, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir imposer ma présence plus longtemps. J'ai envoyé des lettres à quelques connaissances qui vivent un peu plus au sud.

- Vous ne vous imposez point du tout, répliqua-t-il, bien qu'il ressente l'exact opposé.

- Vous êtes bon my lord, mais…

Klaus lui coupa la parole en agrippant ses épaules. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle s'immobilisa, silencieuse. Il pouvait l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle reste, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui et ne veuille donc jamais quitter le château. Mais en même, il ne pouvait se résoudre à forcer l'amour d'une femme. Cela lui semblait mal. Ca l'avait toujours été. Il y avait songé de nombreuses fois, mais n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Rien qu'y songer le laissait…vide.

- Katerina, ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, dit-il sans compulsion. Je vous veux ici, à mes côtés. N'en doutez jamais.

Klaus trébucha sur ses mots. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés pour Katerina. Ils étaient pour quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune fille sourit, un tout petit sourire, mais cela lui permit de s'assurer qu'elle resterait au château pour l'instant.

* * *

L'après midi, toute la maisonnée se rendit en ville. Une grande foire avait prit place dans le centre de London. Des marchands du monde entier étaient présents. Klaus était bien conscient que s'il y avait bien une chose que les femmes aimaient hormis de jolies paroles, c'étaient les jolies choses. Katerina oublia très vite tous ses doutes et inquiétudes lorsque Klaus offrit de lui acheter une luxueuse étoffe de soie pour une nouvelle robe ainsi que quelques rubans colorés. Katerina était peut être de basse naissance mais elle avait des gouts et l'attitude d'une princesse.

Il remarqua que Caroline était très prudente à ne pas croiser son regard. Il ne prétendit pas ne pas savoir pourquoi. Depuis son anniversaire, Klaus savait que Caroline refusait d'entrer en compétition avec le doppelgänger. Aucune femme n'appréciait passer après une obsession. Il avait essayé de faire comprendre à Caroline que Katerina ne représentait rien pour lui, qu'elle était simplement un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Bien assez tôt, la jeune humaine aura disparu de leurs vies de toute façon, son rôle achevé.

Katerina était occupée à fouiller parmi des soies colorées, essayant de déterminer la quelle correspondait au mieux à ses gouts. Elijah s'était éloigné un peu plus loin. Il souhaitait gouter des vins apportés d'outre mer par des marchants étrangers. Klaus observa Caroline déambuler entre les étales. Elle s'arrêta près de bracelets et colliers. Elle en effleura quelques uns avant de prendre un bracelet et de le poser sur son poignet. C'était une chaine en or, avec un tout petit saphir au milieu.

- Combien pour le bracelet ? demanda Klaus au marchant en lui lançant quelques pièces.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine, dit Caroline en le reposant.

- Si tu l'aimes alors prends le, love, déclara Klaus.

Il reprit le bracelet et l'attacha à son poignet. Caroline frissonna au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

- Je suis heureux de te voir sourire. C'est la première fois aujourd'hui.

Caroline lui lançant un regard accusateur.

- Je ne suis pas comme elle, indiqua-t-elle en désignant le doppelgänger. On ne peut pas m'acheter avec des présents.

- C'est ce que je me suis toujours évertué à dire. Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle. C'est bien pour cela que je…

Klaus s'arrêta net, l'air soudainement abasourdi.

- Bien pour cela que quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Klaus se tint un instant immobile devant Caroline, un air très étrange dans le regard. Comme si elle avait soudain une deuxième tête ou quelque chose comme cela. Caroline retint sa respiration dans l'attente de la fin de la phrase. Les lèvres de Klaus s'entrouvrir pour finir sa pensée.

- Caroline, appela Katerina derrière elle.

Caroline se tourna vers elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à décider quelle est la meilleure couleur. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

Caroline sourit à regret et acquiesça. Toutes les filles ont besoin d'une amie pour faire du shopping, de toute évidence certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Elle se tourna vers Klaus mais il s'était évanoui dans la foule. Caroline fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers Katerina. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle racontait : quel bleu irait le mieux avec ses yeux, ou quel bleu plairait le plus à Klaus, Caroline était sa cousine, elle devrait savoir et blablabla.

Ses yeux cherchaient la foule, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Klaus. Où était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi s'était-il enfui pour commencer ? Klaus n'était pas du genre à fuir. Qu'avait-il été sur le point de révéler et pourquoi est-ce que cela dérangeait autant Caroline de ne pas savoir ? Caroline repassa la scène dans sa tête en boucles, surveillant toujours la foule.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçût un visage familier. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant, dans le bureau d'Elijah. Des yeux noirs la transperçant par leur regard mortel. C'était le loup garou, celui qui avait menacé de la tuer. Un petit morceau d'argent refléta le soleil et Caroline remarqua la lame d'un poignard aiguisé briller à l'intérieur de la veste de l'homme. Elle paniqua, mais réalisa ensuite que le regard du loup garou n'était pas sur elle, non il était posé sur Katerina. Le mensonge d'Elijah n'avait pas marché. L'homme avait affirmé savoir que le doppelgänger avait les cheveux noirs. Il avait reconnu Katerina. La panique souleva la poitrine de Caroline. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir d'autres ennemis ou loups en vue. Où était donc Klaus ? Et Elijah ?

Mais c'était trop tard. L'homme se lança en avant. Caroline ne réfléchit pas et se glissa sur la trajectoire du poignard. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer Katerina. Elle n'avait plus sa rapidité ou sa force vampirique, mais elle avait l'avantage d'avoir vu l'attaque. Elle poussa Katerina sur le côté et se prépara à l'impact de la dague dans sa peau. Mais au lieu de cela, elle se sentit rejeter en arrière. Son corps fut projeté dans les airs et ses bras heurtèrent violement le sol lorsqu'elle s'écrasa dans un étale. Le bois craqua et se fissura. Elle sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son bras en roulant dans la poussière.

Elle releva vivement la tête et vit Klaus, le poignard planté dans son épaule, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche. Le loup agrippa son bras, un torrent de sang s'en échappant. Dans un mouvement qui sembla flou aux yeux de Caroline, Klaus retira la dague et la planta dans le cœur de l'homme. Il hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol, son sang se mélangeant à la poussière de la rue.

Tout le monde avait été témoins de la violence. Caroline songea qu'il y allait sûrement avoir des conséquences, mais apparemment, en tant que noble, Klaus pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Elijah et lui-même clamèrent qu'ils n'avaient fait que se défendre et les autorités acceptèrent leurs paroles sans un mot. En fait, les témoins avaient même l'air d'avoir apprécié le spectacle. Le corps de l'homme fut emmené et les quatre compagnons quittèrent la foire dès qu'il leurs en fut possible. Elijah s'était assuré d'hypnotiser Katerina pour qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'elle avait vu et s'endorme. Il la porta et l'installa délicatement dans l'attelage. Klaus était couvert de sang, mais sa blessure était déjà refermée. Caroline resta assise, silencieuse, à écouter les deux frères se disputer sur la tactique à adopter.

- Mikael a des espions, peut être sont-ils déjà ici, et alors ils ont vu Katerina, ils ont vu Caroline et ils mèneront Mikael droit à toi, essaya de raisonner Elijah. Nous devons partir.

- Nous ne pouvons pas partir, réfuta Klaus, c'est trop tard maintenant. Mikael nous suivra, peu importe où nous allons. Le château est l'endroit le plus sûr que nous ayons.

- Et pour les chasseurs ? Cela ne leurs échappera pas. Des rumeurs vont se répandre.

- Je ne m'inquiète de quelques chasseurs de vampires, Elijah, gronda Klaus. Ils sont humains.

- Niklaus, peut-être devrais tu…

Klaus leva la main devant Elijah, coupant court à leur discussion.

Il se tourna vers Caroline et prit gentiment son bras. Caroline gémit de douleur lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son avant bras et son coude, qui commençait à prendre une teinte violacée.

- Cassé, déclara-t-il.

Il mordit dans son poignet et le lui offrit. Elle se pencha pour l'accepter mais se recula vivement en secouant la tête.

- Caroline… Il faut que tu guérisses.

La seule chose que tu aies à faire, c'est mourir. Les paroles de Gretchen lui revinrent. Elle avait failli être tuée un peu plus tôt. Le poignard dans son cœur aurait signifié sa mort. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle savait que cela aurait fait très mal, mais ayant été poignardée et torturée tant de fois… un poignard dans sa poitrine n'était pour elle qu'un doigt de pied cogné dans une porte.

Si elle mourrait, tout serait fini, réalisa-t-elle. Quelque chose cliqueta dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle frôlait la mort pour s'être jetée au devant du danger, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Si elle mourrait maintenant avec du sang de vampire dans son système, alors elle ne mourrait pas. Elle entrerait en transition.

- Je ne peux pas avoir ton sang dans mon système. Je ne peux pas risquer de me transformer avant que l'on arrange les choses.

- Et qu'ai-je dit à ce sujet ? Que je te transformerai moi-même. Il est bien trop dangereux pour toi d'être humaine. Surtout si tu te jettes devant une dague comme tu l'as fait sans avoir une seule pensée pour toi-même.

La voix de Klaus monta en puissance.

- A _quoi _est-ce que tu pensais ?

- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir Klaus, et toi non plus.

Pas encore, du moins, ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

- Tu as besoin d'elle et nous avons passé un marché.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! retourna-t-il violement. Tu devrais t'occuper de rester vivante. _Pas _du doppelgänger.

Il marqua une pause et détourna le regard, la mâchoire serrée.

- Je te donne une journée. Une journée pour découvrir pourquoi tu es redevenue humaine et le corriger, ou je te transformerai moi-même.

Caroline planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Il faudra me tuer d'abord.

- C'est _exactement_ ce que j'essaye d'éviter, rétorqua Klaus.

* * *

Le bras de Caroline la fit atrocement souffrir cette nuit là. Il n'y avait aucun médicament au Moyen Age. Elle essaya de dormir, mais rien à faire, impossible. Elle était dans un état de pure agonie. Peut-être aurait-elle du laisser Klaus la soigner. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi têtue sur ce point. Elle pourrait juste accepter son sang, guérir, et se promettre d'être très très prudente à l'avenir. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Klaus entra dans la chambre. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.

- Je sais que tu es réveillée, love, annonça-t-il. Je peux entendre ton pouls. Il te trahit.

- Bon sang, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Klaus se tenait juste au dessus d'elle et la regardait. Elle pouvait à peine distinguer son visage dans le noir, mais elle savait qu'il souriait.

- Comment va Katerina ? Elijah est-il toujours très énervé ?

- Elijah a enfermé le doppelgänger dans sa chambre et refuse de me parler, répondit-il. Comment va ton bras ?

- Bien, mentit-elle.

Klaus fut secoué d'un petit rire. Il contourna le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il s'installa confortablement sur son dos et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle se mit dans la même position et lui fit face, son bras cassé serré contre sa poitrine.

- Menteuse, rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh, on se croit malin ? répondit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider. Ou te transformer. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

- Tout est déjà assez compliqué sans en rajouter, déclara-t-elle.

- Caroline, ne veux-tu pas redevenir un vampire ?

Ses yeux se détachèrent des siens. Elle soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Stefan disait toujours à quel point être humain lui manquait. Que s'il avait eu le choix, il ne serait jamais devenu un vampire. Je m'étais résignée à être un monstre pour l'éternité, une fois remise du choc initial. On fait avec ce que l'on a.

- Et qui est ce Stefan ?

Caroline sourit en entendant une pointe de jalousie dans le ton de Klaus.

- Il était comme mon mentor, il m'a aidée lorsque personne ne le pouvait. Et toi ? Voudrais-tu redevenir humain, si tu le pouvais ?

Klaus cligna des yeux et détourna la tête, le regard posé sur le plafond.

- Non. J'étais faible et impuissant. Je suppose que j'aurais fini par me transformer en loup un jour ou l'autre, mais même ainsi j'aurais échoué, répondit-il. Bientôt, je serai invincible.

Caroline observa Klaus dans la pénombre la façon dont sa mâchoire était serrée, ses sourcils froncés. Des centaines d'années de douleurs et de doutes étaient ancrées profondément en lui. L'incertitude était quelque chose qu'elle-même comprenait très bien. Même étant un vampire originel, il ne se sentait pas assez bien. Les yeux dans le vague, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées ou dans un souvenir.

- Hey, souffla-t-elle en faisant courir le dos de sa main sur sa mâchoire, essayant de le ramener à elle.

Il la regarda et tourna son corps vers elle. Il glissa la main sur sa joue. Ses yeux bleus foncés brillaient dans la pâle lueur de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Caroline connaissait ce regard. Elle commençait à même le connaître très bien. Il la voulait. Elle sentit le désir monter en elle. C'était totalement insensé. Comment un seul regard pouvait-il lui faire perdre toute raison ? Comment les choses en étaient-elles arrivées là si rapidement ? Il y avait encore une semaine elle le considérait comme son pire ennemi. Et maintenant, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était arracher les vêtements de son corps et se perdre sous ses mains. Cependant, la douleur qui la transperça lorsqu'elle essaya de se rapprocher la secoua et la fit revenir à la réalité.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en la voyant gémir de douleur.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir ce soir, répondit-elle.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. Dors.

Caroline sourit, même si au fond elle se sentait quelque peu déçue qu'il n'essaye même pas de la persuader. En toute honnêteté, elle aurait sûrement abandonné. Klaus continua de caresser sa joue, traçant les contours de son visage du bout des doigts. Très vite, ses paupières s'alourdirent et elle s'endormit.

* * *

_Caroline se réveilla dans un donjon, la tête lourde. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Ses yeux aperçurent quelqu'un effondré devant elle. Tyler. Il était enchainé à un mur, évanouit sur le sol glacial. La panique grimpa en elle. Elle essaya de se lever et de le rejoindre, mais elle-même était attachée. Elle tira sur les menottes jusqu'à ce que ses muscles brulent et que la peau de ses poignets soit à vif, en vain._

_Le soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres condamnées au fond de la pièce. Il faisait encore jour, le sacrifice n'avait donc pas encore eu lieu. Elena était-elle en sécurité ? Stefan serait sans aucun doute avec elle. Elle sourit intérieurement. Enchainée, elle s'inquiétait quand même pour son amie._

_Soudain, elle entendit un son métallique près de la porte. Elle releva vivement la tête. La respiration coupée, elle attendit de voir qui allait apparaître. Une silhouette sombre se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage. A l'odeur, il n'était pas humain, et elle n'entendait aucun battement de cœur donc ce ne pouvait pas être l'un des sorciers. _

_ - Damon ? Stefan ? interpella-t-elle pleine d'espoir._

_Quelqu'un était-il venu la délivrer ?_

_ - Toutes mes excuses, love._

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se releva vivement en position assise, bougeant ses bras dans la manœuvre.

Ah, bon sang ! jura-t-elle lorsque son bras cassé protesta.

Elle le replia prudemment contre son torse, la douleur insupportable. Elle essaya de se rappeler de son rêve. C'était comme la dernière fois, à propos de choses qui s'étaient déjà passées. Mais à la différence du rêve avec Elena, celui là était vraiment arrivé. C'était un souvenir. Comme le rêve qu'elle avait eu avec Alaric dans les couloirs du lycée. Celui-ci était un souvenir de quand elle s'était réveillée dans la cave avec Tyler, avant le sacrifice. Klaus les avait enlevés tous les deux, avant que Damon ne les délivre.

Elle pinça les lèvres, amusée. Elle avait oublié que Klaus avait essayé de la tuer avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Si seulement elle pouvait lui parler du futur. Elle prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à lui rappeler ce petit détail. Caroline rit et sortit du lit, la douleur dans son bras diminuant.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, elle entendit des rires s'élever de la cours.

- Vous êtes supposé m'attraper !

- Mais alors le jeu serait terminé.

Elijah était dans le jardin, à la poursuite de Katerina qui sautillait et tournoyait hors de sa portée. Caroline s'arrêta et resta dans l'ombre de la porte. Elijah rit et sourit chaleureusement à Katerina. Tous deux arrêtèrent leur jeu et s'assirent sur un banc de pierre. Si Caroline avait encore été un vampire, elle aurait pu entendre leur conversation, mais humaine, elle ne le pouvait pas. Ils parlaient trop bas. Elle les observa un moment. Elijah était assis très près de Katerina et l'écoutait intensément. Quelque chose dans la façon dont ils étaient assis là réchauffa le cœur de Caroline. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Elijah aussi à l'aise, naturel.

Mais bientôt, l'atmosphère fut interrompue par Klaus. Elijah et Katerina se levèrent et Caroline observa Klaus emmener Katerina, le regard d'Elijah posé sur eux. Elle tenta d'ignorer la pointe de jalousie qui perça en elle lorsque Klaus noua son bras à celui de Katerina. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Son regard s'attarda sur Elijah et l'air désespéré empreint sur ses traits. Elle comprit alors. Elijah avait des sentiments pour Katerina ! Caroline eut envie de se frapper le visage toute seule. C'était tellement évident ! Elijah s'était toujours montré tellement gentil envers elle, attentif et attentionné. Caroline s'avança vers lui.

- Vous aussi hein ? dit-elle en approchant.

Il posa son regard sur elle.

- Mes excuses, qu'avez-vous dit ?

Caroline étudia son visage. Elle remarqua la tristesse dans son regard s'effacer et faire place à son masque habituel, calme et neutre, qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Il était en déni total.

- Ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Voir quelqu'un que l'on aime avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle connaissait bien le sentiment. Elle le ressentait à cette seconde précise. Bien qu'elle sache que Klaus n'éprouvait rien pour le doppelgänger, elle n'appréciait pas du tout de les voir ensemble. Caroline enfouit la pensée au fond de son esprit. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur Klaus, tout cela ne devrait pas avoir d'importance.

- Katerina appartient à Niklaus, déclara Elijah. Je l'ai toujours su.

- Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il en soit ainsi, s'aventura Caroline. Elle n'a pas à mourir. Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir un sort ou quelque chose que Gretchen puisse préparer pour l'épargner.

Elijah secoua la tète.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quoique ce soit de ce genre.

- Eh bien, cela vaut la peine d'essayer. Demandez-lui simplement de se renseigner. Vous le regretterez si vous ne le faites pas.

Elijah eut un petit rire.

- Vous êtes très têtue. Très bien. Je demanderai à Gretchen.

Caroline lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Parfait. Maintenant allons manger parce que je…

Soudain elle se plia en deux, les mains plaquées sur son ventre. Elijah se pencha vers elle et l'attrapa juste avant que ses genoux ne lâchent et qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol.

- Caroline ? Vous sentez-vous mal ?

- Non, ça va, répondit-elle en déglutissant. Je me suis simplement sentie… étourdie pendant un instant.

Et cela la frappa encore une fois, encore plus fort, une force inconnue la balayant de l'intérieur. Elle s'effondra totalement dans les bras d'Elijah. Elle avait l'impression que toute énergie l'avait quittée. Elle pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Elle entendait Elijah comme à travers un mur, la soutenant dans son étreinte. Un million de visages flasha devant ses yeux, Elena, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie.

Elle vit le premier jour de leur troisième année de lycée, Elena qui venait de perdre ses parents. Elle vit Stefan. Damon et son sourire diabolique. Elle vit Matt. Tyler qui conduisait à coté d'elle, hurler de douleur, perdre le contrôle de la voiture. Elle vit Katherine au dessus d'elle, ses cheveux bouclés, tellement inhabituel. Elena ? Non. Elle sentit les ténèbres s'abattre sur elle, et soudain elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Ses poumons hurlaient, mais elle était trop faible, elle manquait d'air.

Elle inspira profondément, l'air remplissant ses poumons, et soudain elle eut très froid.

- Caroline, la secoua Elijah, la voix parfaitement claire.

Caroline leva le regard vers ses yeux, ses yeux angéliques, sages, omniscients, et elle sourit. Ses yeux furent la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que son monde ne s'effondre.

* * *

**Alors alors, que se passe-t-il encore ? Pauvre Caroline, elle finit un peu trop souvent les chapitres évanouie !**

**Pour cette longue attente, je tiens à m'excuser. Je pensais avoir le temps de poster un autre chapitre avant cette pause et vous prévenir, mais non. J'ai déménagé de New York, suis rentrée en France pour 2 les fêtes de fin d'année, puis j'ai emménagé à Londres début janvier. Ensuite mon stage a pris tout mon temps. Mea culpa. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite que celui ci, mais ne l'attendez pas trop tôt non plus. Sorry...**

**Et comme d'habitude, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, passés et futurs !**


End file.
